Family Ties
by BeckLyn23
Summary: Bella Cullen has everything a woman could ever want: two beautiful children and a successful husband. But not everything is as it seems in her perfect world. What limits will she push to keep what's hers? AH OOC Canon Couples Rated M
1. The Cullen Tales

**A/N: I cannot thank everyone enough for encouraging me to do this. I love my dream team and you all know who you are. This would stay a mess of thoughts in my Trapper Keeper without you. I am not a published author or even an English major so please be gentle. This could go really badly or really well. I guess it's like a one night stand in that regard. So pants off, let's go!**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer and I don't own Twilight.**

There aren't enough hours in the day for me. I know everyone says that but, it's truly my dilemma.

I'm a society wife and a stay at home mother of six year old twins, Madison and Masen. With the schedules they maintain, the overly active pair rival high students trying to pad their college applications; I always find myself playing catch up.

Of course, it would be my luck that the day the children are at separate locations the rain would be coming down in buckets. _Thanks a lot Mr. G_.

I checked my watch and honked my horn in a futile attempt at navigating rush hour traffic. I was on my way to pick up Madison from ballet before swinging across town to retrieve Masen from karate. To say my children were involved in extracurricular activities was an understatement. As Cullens it was expected from birth for them to be as well rounded as possible. To that effect they both play a sport, an instrument, and are learning Italian.

"Dammit, _what_ is the holdup?"

I truly hated being late but, it couldn't be helped. The traffic was at a stand-still. It was bumper to bumper in each lane, with EMT service vehicles maneuvering along the shoulder. The amber glow of the flares mixed in with the red and blue flashing lights created a scary glare in the tunnel, indicating an accident.

Biting the right corner of my bottom lip, I tugged on my bracelet before crossing myself. I blinked back the onslaught of tears that always came as the sight triggered the memories of my own parents' death. It had been twelve years since Charlie and Renee were killed by a drunk driver and it never got any easier. Needing a distraction, I thought about all the tasks I had to do.

_What the hell are we going to have for dinner?_

Traffic let up, and remaining cautious of the rain slickened road, I drove quickly to the ballet studio.

_Shit! A whole half hour late!_

Racing to the fourth floor, I found Madison working on positions with her instructor, Madam Zafrina. To my embarrassment, she was the last child there. "Hey Princess, I'm so sorry I'm late. Madam Zafrina, I apologize, there was an accident on the…"

"No problem, Ms. Cullen. A few of the other parents were caught in that too. Besides, I don't mind spending extra time with my star pupil," she said as she winked at Madison.

"Mama, did you see me?" Madison asked as she ran to me, the heels of her tights causing her to slip and land in my arms.

"I sure did, and you looked beautiful!" I picked her up and walked to her cubby. "It's raining, so I need you to put on your rain boots. Okay?"

I handed Madison her hot pink Hunter rain boots.

"Yay, my splashies!" Madison said before adding with a frown, "I don't want my snuggies to get messy."

She had a silly little name for many of her things, but if it made her happy, I was fine with it. I encouraged her imaginative nature. It was a way for her to assert her individuality so she was more than just one half of a set of twins. Most importantly, I supported any activity that accelerated her normal snails pace.

When her boots were on, I buttoned up her poncho, grabbed her black Uggs and then waved goodnight to Madam Zafrina before we exited the studio. Once at the car, I buckled Madison into her booster seat before heading even farther away from our house to pick up Masen.

We barely made it to the traffic light before Madison started telling me about her day, which was preferable over the _Kidz Bop_ album that I was usually subjected to during our drives. She was learning to play classical concertos, but still loved to belt out kiddie versions of Taylor Swift and, her absolute favorite - The Jonas Brothers.

By the time we arrived at the dojo, I had learned that the story before naptime had a special hamster… of course Madison now wanted one… that she had a new picture for the fridge, and I had been assured she will someday become a ballerina surgeon veterinarian. Madison's imagination truly affirmed she was indeed my offspring.

I grabbed Masen's green Hunter rain boots and his coat from the trunk, ran around to unbuckle Maddy and headed inside, making it there just as karate was about to end.

"Maddy, sit down here and wait while I get Mase, okay?" I had Madison sit in the chairs along the wall where the parents usually waited to keep them from interrupting.

"Mommy, are we gonna be here for hours and hours?" Madison asked making her famous frown.

"No sweetie," I laughed. "I'm gonna get Mase and then we will be heading home, sweet home. I promise."

"To see Daddy?" She asked with wide eyes.

Now that, I couldn't promise.

Edward's surgery schedule was extremely unpredictable and we could go days without seeing him. I knew it was likely that Edward wouldn't be home but I couldn't crush Maddy's hopes of seeing her father. "We'll see when we get there but first I gotta dress Mase. Be back in a minute."

I bowed and said, '_Oshh'_ before entering. I spotted Masen immediately, recognizing the unruly mess of Cullen hair that gave him inches over the other students. He was practicing moves with his friends, and that made me very nervous increasing the likelihood that he could get hurt. I was anxious to get him dressed and in the car as soon as possible.

I grabbed his backpack, jacket, and tennis shoes before meeting him halfway--which was always half of the battle.

For some reason, when I let Masen check his own rectangular hanging cubby, it becomes a walk in closet and he can't find things that are literally hanging in his face.

_Hmm, that's certainly something that he inherited from the lovely gentleman who provided the Y chromosome that created him_.

"Masen!" I called from near the door, beckoning for him to follow.

"Mommy!" Masen shouted and ran over. He bowed at the door and I followed him out.

"Oh, my stuff!" He hit his forehead and tried to run back in, but I caught him by his white belt.

"I have it all here," I told him.

I placed his belongings on the seat next to Maddy, then realized she wasn't there.

_Oh my god! I don't need this now_ …

"Maddy, did you see me?" I heard Masen ask Maddy, running over to her near the row of lockers, a cup of water in her hands.

She looked eerily like her father when she glanced up at me with her doe eyes that resembled Apple Jolly Ranchers. They fell low and, as always, I couldn't be mad at her.

Her eyes fell low and, of course, I couldn't be mad at her.

"Mama, I want water too!" Masen exclaimed.

_Just what I didn't want--a free for all_.

_Deep breath_, "Mase, quickly get a cup of water and come back so we can go."

While I awaited his return I put his school clothes into his backpack. When he crossed the room back towards us, I had him sit down so I could put his socks and boots on.

As I started to put on his left boot, he huffed, "No, Mama! I want my blue boots!"

"Well, I have the green ones today so those are the ones you'll be wearing." Normally, I applaud his opinionated perspective, but I just wasn't in the mood.

"Fine, I'll wear sneakers," Masen pouted. He kicked his legs, the right leg landing square on my shoulder, and that did it.

Placing my hands firmly on his knees, I gritted out, "Masen. Charles. Cullen. You are going to put on the rain boots and we are going home. I'm sure you don't want to be embarrassed in front of your whole class."

_He didn't._

I held him and Maddy on either side of me as we sprinted to the car, and after buckling them into their seats, I silently prayed for an uneventful ride home. Masen had the tendency to lash out when he didn't get his way and I was sure the other shoe would drop before the night was over.

The rain still hadn't let up, which did nothing for my sour mood I quickly dialed the local pizza joint from my iPhone setting it on the dashboard while it rang.

"Thank you for calling Domenico's, please hold," the male operator requested.

"Yay, pizza!" Maddy and Mase erupted from the backseat.

'_Yay, pizza' is right, because there was no way I was even attempting to make dinner._

"Pepperoni, Mama," cried Masen.

"Hawaii too, Mama!" Maddy added. She had inherited my adventurous eating habits.

"Okay, okay, you hungry, hungry hippos. We'll get both." I laughed.

"Thanks for holding. Will this be pick up or delivery?"

"What's the wait time on delivery?" I inquired

"An hour to an hour and-"

"I will pick it up. Can I get a large pizza with half Hawaiian and half pepperoni, an order of chicken tenders and eight zeppole?"

"Will that be all?"

"Yes," I replied.

"Your total is $23.47. Can I get a name please?"

"Cullen."

"It'll be ready in 45 minutes," he informed me.

"Okay, thank you."

I ended the call and, noticing we were only a few blocks from home, I figured I could get the twins in the tub and changed for bed before I had to get the pizza.

_Maybe Ms. Molina could watch them for about fifteen minutes._

It was moments like this when I hated Edward's surgery schedule and the fact that he flat out refused to hire someone to help around the house. If I had a sitter of some sort, I could prepare dinner and wouldn't have to go back out in the rain. If we had a house keeper, I wouldn't have to race all over the city picking up his dry cleaning and doing the grocery shopping.

Maybe if I was still working, I wouldn't feel the suffocating pressure of completing mundane tasks only to feel like a failure when I couldn't. Before I stayed home full time, I could manage four classes full of teenagers without breaking a sweat. Now, trips to D'Agostino's and Milton Cleaner's can incite a full blown panic attack. The impression that stay at home mothers have infinite free time is grossly inaccurate.

"Mama, look. BJ left his hat," Maddy said, interrupting my thoughts just before something hit the back of the driver's seat headrest.

"Gimme that!" Masen yelled. "BJ is a stupid head and I hate him. Mama, he can't come to my birthday party!"

_Yes, the party that's more than seven months away. I will keep that in mind._

"Masen Cullen, your language and behavior have been completely unacceptable today. We will be having a long discussion about that when we get home. You may return BJ's hat when Aunt Leah takes you both to the Museum of Natural History."

"Yay, I can't wait to tell BJ all the stuff I learned about the T-Rex from Daddy," he said happily.

_Ahh, the resilience of childhood…the stupid head was clearly forgotten._

I wish I saw life through the eyes of a child. My biggest concerns had been my Halloween costumes, how many brownies I could eat in one sitting, or waking up in time to catch Saturday cartoons. Of course, that all changed when my parents died and I was forced to move cross country to live with Jacob. My eyes had been fitted with adult contacts and I had to juggle the role of wife and mother. Now there are bills, and I am the one shopping for costumes, making brownies, and determining what cartoons are appropriate.

We finally pulled up to our building and I parked in our assigned slot, the name Cullen marking it. We were the only family in the building with three parking spots--_all clearly marked with our name_—and I could only imagine the choice things that the other residents called us. Not really _us_—their displeasure was mainly directed towards Edward as he walked around like he owned the building… which actually wasn't too far from the truth.

After I unstrapped the twins and made sure they had everything, we rode the elevator to our penthouse apartment. I opened the door to find the lights on in both the foyer and hall, and I knew that I hadn't left them on. I hated unnecessary light and often found myself reprimanding the twins about forgetting to flick them off.

You needed an elevator key to gain access to the penthouse, so I didn't think there was an intruder in the house, but I still felt uneasy. Keeping the twins behind me, I closed the door silently and whispered to them to put their boots in the tray. When I crept past the sitting room, I noticed a bottle of Johnny Walker Black Label sitting out on the bar. _Gasoline in a glass._ Only Edward drank that.

_Oh shit, this is exactly how women catch their husbands in bed with other women. Oh God, please don't let that become my reality, not with my children present_.

Before I could stop them, both kids took off running towards the kitchen. I followed cautiously, so focused on them that I didn't even notice Edward behind me until I felt his lingering kiss on my neck.

"Oh, my God Edward! I didn't know you were here. Please tell me you're here A-L-O-N-E?" I whispered hastily.

"Daddy! Daddy!" The twins chorused as they ran up, each grabbing one of Edward's legs.

"M&M! I'm gonna eat you!" He scooped them both up and my heart melted, the cluster-fuck of a Friday was quickly forgotten.

I smiled widely at Edward and he finally answered, with a confused look, "Of course it's only me."

I just waved him off, mouthing 'Never mind'.

Edward's bronze locks were in even more disarray than usual, and his collared shirt was unbuttoned at the top, displaying just a peek of fine chest hair. Edward was perfect and Madison and Masen were spitting images of him. Aside from being heart-stoppingly gorgeous, he was an amazing father. I was always unsure of how I would adapt to motherhood until I saw Edward embrace fatherhood. He looked so relaxed playing with our children, their smiles genuine and infectious. Despite his demanding schedule, he was sure to always let them know that they came first.

I gave Edward a chaste kiss on the lips, tasting a hint of the Black Label, and then gave the twins a quick squeeze while they were still firmly encased in his grasp.

"I'm surprised you're home now. Are you still on call or you home for the night?" I turned to get a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Down Daddy. Potty," Masen tried to wiggle away from Edward, so he let him down and he immediately ran towards his bathroom.

Shifting Maddy to his other hip, Edward said, "You're home late."

"Mommy was late to ballet, too," Maddy added

_Gee, thanks for throwing me under the bus, kid._

"She was?" Edward asked, raising an eyebrow at me. He turned and placed Maddy on the floor with a kiss to the forehead.

"Maddy, go put your things away and wash up for dinner." I instructed and she took off towards her room.

I leaned against the granite island, not sure where his line of questioning was headed. _He hadn't even answered mine. _I took a long sip of water before I began. "I had the committee meeting for the Garden Club you forced me to join, all the way in Brooklyn, and there was an accident on the FDR that made me late to the ballet studio. I didn't even expect you to be home until tomorrow morning, so how was I to know you were waiting?"

I shifted my weight from leg to leg. Something was up with Edward, but I had no idea what and he wouldn't just come out and say it. Even after almost seven years together, he would rather bottle things and let them fester before he exploded in anger, than talk about it. He was so masochistic that way, but I thought it had a lot to do with being a middle child.

"Well, since you're here you can stay with the kids while I go pick up our pizza."

"Pizza?! You're not making dinner?" He asked, folding his arms over his chest as he took up residence against the breakfast bar.

"It's almost 8pm on a Friday night! There is no way I'm making dinner and I've already ordered the pizza," I shrugged.

"You think after a day of surgeries I want pizza?" he asked incredulously.

"I've had a hard day also. That's exactly why I'm not cooking," I tried to explain.

"Hard day?" Edward scoffed walking towards me "Staying at home all day isn't hard."

"Staying home all day?" I asked "Is that what you think I did? If that were the case wouldn't I have been home when you arrived?" I began pacing around the kitchen searching for the placemats.

"What the hell were you doing all day then?" He demanded to know. "Why weren't you home on time? Or on time to get Maddy? Where's your plan B Bella?

"Edward, the Garden Club is planning its Garden Gala so the meeting ran over. I never wanted to even join. I told you months ago I have too much going on! There's a storm which delayed traffic from Brooklyn, not to mention the accident I already told you about-" I answered.

"What does all of this have to do with my missing dinner?" He pressed.

"Edward, it's almost 8pm! If I start dinner now it won't be done until nearly 10. Are our children supposed to starve until then?" I inquired with my voice laced with anger.

"You know what, I'm going to my Mom's for dinner. She actually makes dinner every night." With that, he walked out of the kitchen.

_Did he seriously think I sat home on my ass all day? The one night I don't cook, and he turns into a fucking baby._

"Mase, when you're finished in the bathroom put your things away and get washed up for dinner…and put away doesn't mean under your bed!" I yelled down the hall.

Hot on Edward's heels, I followed him to our bedroom, walking in as he pulled down a box of sneakers.

"Edward, you're gonna drive almost 2 hours in the rain to have dinner?"

"It only takes that long when you drive, Bella." He pulled on his sneakers and grabbed a grey hoodie from the closet.

I blocked the door. "Are you seriously leaving?"

"Yes, Bella. I'm hungry. Now move." I didn't have the energy to fight with him and didn't want to cause a scene with our children downstairs so I moved.

"Well, can you at least pick up the pizza or stay with the twins so I can go pick it up?"

"What if I wasn't here? How would you have gotten the pizza then?" He asked, giving me his famous smirk that normally had the ability to soak my panties and make me do whatever he asked. Now, it was just pissing me off even more.

_Was he seriously playing the 'what If' game at this moment? I don't need a plan B since I'm looking right at your smug ass_.

"Well, you're here, so will you please just pick it up?." I went to my dresser to retrieve a pair of lounge pants.

"I'll have one of the doormen bring it up," Edward replied and was gone before I could respond.

_What the fuck was his deal? What am I supposed to say to our children about their disappearing father?_

I flopped on the bed with a sigh. The anxiety started to pick up, so and I fiddled with the charm bracelet on my left wrist. It was the last gift I'd received from my parents before their death and it made me to feel closer to them in times of stress. I sucked in three deep breaths and kissed the tattoo on the underside of my left wrist.

************

Dinner was uneventful.

Well, as uneventful as it can be with two six year olds who are capable of turning dinner into arts and crafts.

Bath time included two wardrobe changes for me, since the twins no longer took baths together. That came to an end after they learned that they have different private parts.

Surprisingly, they didn't ask where Edward had gone. They just chalked it up to him having to go back to work and save lives. If they only knew that the reason was the fact their father had thrown a bigger tantrum than I would ever accept from either of them.

After my shower, I sat up in bed reading some of my students' journals, hoping to wait up for Edward. I was still involved in the Creative Writing Initiative, a local after school program, since it was the only way I could attempt to have a career, only now I did it from home. Every Friday a messenger dropped off the students' journals for me to read and grade, and I would return them by Sunday afternoon. It was all Edward would allow since the twins were still very young and working full time would take me away from them.

_It wasn't like being a surgeon didn't do the very thing to the tenth power. _

When I glanced at the clock, it was well past midnight and I just couldn't keep my eyes open any longer. I drifted off to sleep with my laptop, surrounded by journals. Sometime during the night, in the midst of one of my fits of restless twisting and turning, I felt Edward climb into bed. He pulled me into his arms and I responded by wrapping an arm around his waist, placing a leg between his, and resting my head under his chin.

"Love, are you awake?" Edward whispered.

"Of course I am. You know I can't sleep without you." I smiled, snuggling into his chest.

"I'm sorry," he breathed.

"You smell like pepperoni and pineapple," I laughed and the feel of his body wrapped around mine caused me to tingle.

_I could think of another P word I'd like you to smell like. Yes I am horny as hell_.

"I had a slice of pizza," He too laughed and then buried his face into my hair. "Bella, I need to tell you something. Please sit up."

_Oh shit, here it comes_.

I sat up and looked at Edward. It wasn't until I took his face into my hands that I noticed his clenched jaw and quivering bottom lip.

"Oh God, Edward. Are you hurt?"

"Shhh! No, Love. Please, just listen." He grabbed my hands and placed them in his lap before taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry for the way I acted before, it was uncalled for and disrespectful to you. I...I appreciate everything you do. I was just so upset about what happened at work today...I'm sorry I'm so sorry. Victoria came in today from Life Flight and it was hard..."

"James' wife, Victoria?" I interrupted. James was Edward's best friend from Chapel Hill, whom he convinced to pursue a medical degree after he suffered a career ending basketball injury.

"Yes, that Victoria. I covered James' shift so they could celebrate their anniversary and he was going to cover mine tomorrow. Well, a car accident came in… and it was Victoria. She had a fractured pelvis and had broken her leg in three places, among other things. She was in the car with another man. She was late meeting James…because she was…she was with another man." Edward sighed and looked away.

"I kept trying to reach James once we had her stitched up, and then her boyfriend approached me to ask how she was… and if their baby was safe. Victoria's been cheating on James and she's pregnant," Edward spat. "I had to help her...I had to use the knowledge that I have because of James to save his wife, who was cheating...she was cheating on him and having another man's baby and _I_ had to save her. I just kept thinking...what if this was you? What if you were out there with someone else? I mean I work so many hours; I'm never home"

It was my turn to shush him. I covered his lips with my hand.

"Edward, I love you with every fiber of my being. I feel terrible for James and Victoria, but that's not us. People leave each other for more than work hours. Right now you need to be a friend to James, not an enemy to Victoria; this isn't about her.

"To be honest, I share some of those same insecurities. I came home to find things out of place wondering if you had another woman here. I bend over backwards to be the best wife and mother and still feel like it isn't enough for you. When you fought with me today and called me out for not making dinner, all those insecurities came rushing back. We have to communicate about what's bothering us. I'm not gonna cheat on you and I'm not going anywhere. I wish you wouldn't keep things like this from me anymore."

"I promise, I won't. I love you, Bella."

He grabbed me and kissed me with such passion and love that it was as if he was trying to convince us both that we could never be apart. I sighed in contentment as we broke the kiss and laid down in the bed. "I will never hurt you, Love"

"And I will never leave you."

"Never," he whispered, and then let sleep overtake us.


	2. Dr Daddy

**Thank you for the feedback! You're all wonderful and deserve fridge paintings from Maddy. I won't go so long without updating again. Please excuse me if there are grammar flubs. I am without a beta so if you think you can wave your magic wand by all means please PM me. Special thank you for my clutch pair helping at the 11th hour, kisses. **

**All checks still going to Stephenie Meyer**

I couldn't sleep. Bella had forgiven me and even confirmed that she would never leave me. Of course I trusted Bella with everything but I felt uneasy after her remark to never cheat on me.

_Has she thought about it before?_

Rather than continuing to toss and turn in bed and possibly wake Bella, I decided to get up and go to my office. With a quick kiss to her full pink lips, I crept out of the bed making a stealthy exit from the bedroom. I tried not to make a ruckus while I retreated down the steps. Before heading to my study, I crept into Masen's room.

His door was ajar and the baseball nightlight illuminated his face. He was sleeping so peacefully, surrounded by what appeared to be every action figure he owned. I smirked to myself, realizing he must have fallen asleep during one of his battles.

Light snores led me to Masen's bed where he lay with his left leg hanging off the side with his Optimus Prime figure gripped tightly to his chest. After prying the toy from his firm clutch, I moved the stray hairs off of his forehead. What I would have sacrificed so I didn't pass my wild hair on to him. I couldn't imagine what Bella must have endured with him each morning. If it was anything near what my mother put up with during my childhood, I was certainly taking my son for his first haircut.

I watched, in awe, as his chest rose and fell with each breath: my son, Masen Cullen.

At six years old he was a combination of the very best of me as well as the very worst. He could be carefree and full of life one minute, then become stubborn and brooding the next. It was endearing to watch him embrace his role as an older brother. As one myself, I wondered if I behaved the same way with Alice.

Standing there long after bedtime was another painful reminder that I fell short as a father when I wasn't here, when most needed. Bella was an amazing mother and quite the disciplinarian, but there was no way she could raise a boy on her own, especially not one as busy and rambunctious as ours. I needed to start doing more activities with Masen, and that would mean coming home at a decent hour and taking more than one day off. I reflected on the quote "_You can be a great surgeon and a good father. Or you can be a great father and a good surgeon._ _Either way one will suffer_" It was a constant struggle to determine which area needed improvement. With a kiss to his forehead, I snuck out of his room and crossed through the shared bathroom.

The pink spinning lights caused me to squint as I was pulled into Madison's bedroom. I crept into her castle, which was definitely decorated as such, and made my way over to the canopy bed that surrounded my sleeping beauty. I never thought anyone could hold my heart the way Bella did, until I held my baby girl after her birth. Though, the first few minutes were fuzzy as I could barely see through my tears.

I loved my children equally and unconditionally, but I had a special connection with Madison – I delivered her. My chest tightened when I thought back to that day in the delivery room. Dr. Morris said it would be too difficult to deliver her without causing Bella to hemorrhage and possibly killing them both. While I might have been a young hot shot resident, I was most importantly a first time father and he would not take that from me. Being guided through each step by my father, we delivered my daughter and saved my wife.

I'd walk through the pits of hell for Madison and do anything to protect her. She's such a sweetheart and always looks out for everyone, which sometimes comes off as bossy. She clearly overcompensates for her being the youngest and so small. It often takes me back to my childhood and living with Alice, who I saw everyday in my daughter.

Maddy is her Mommy's little helper, who wants to be just like her Daddy. She's a daddy's girl through and through and hangs onto my every word. I take every tear, cut, bruise, and frown personally.

I navigated her life size Jonas Brothers cut-outs to get closer to her bed. It looked like the less queer one was standing guard at the head of her bed.

_That shit has got to go!_

I leaned over to pull back the canopy netting and the sight broke my heart. Maddy was in the midst of a nightmare and each turn caused her to grip the bear in her hand even tighter. I knelt beside her bed on the steps to attempt to soothe her. Her bronze waves fanned out across the princess pillow and her heart shaped face was scrunched in anger.

My eyes didn't want to leave her face but I glanced down at the bear which had become her lifeline. The brown bear in aqua scrubs was Dr. Daddy. Madison made two at Build a Bear last year when she was finally old enough to come shadow me at the hospital. She had one which was her plush version of me and I kept one in my locker at the hospital.

Maddy was taking comfort in the bear that represented her father and I wasn't even there. I kicked myself even more for allowing that fight with Bella to drive me from the house; I hadn't even had the chance to tuck the twins in. It was bad enough that work kept me away but tonight I abandoned bedtime by choice.

_Is that the kind of father I've become?_

I would do anything to make this right. I just didn't know how. However, the first step would be providing my angel with a good night's sleep. I kissed Maddy's cheek and stroked her hair. I could hear her heart begin to beat normally.

Whispering softly I began, "Shh baby, it's okay. Daddy's here. Daddy's right here."

She whimpered and waved her left hand in the air until it landed on my nose. Kissing her palm, I held her hand and hummed the lullaby that had helped us through her stage of colic. She sighed and appeared to be at ease. With a final kiss to her nose, I dragged myself from her room. Although, I didn't want to leave in case she suffered another nightmare.

I snuck into the kitchen and leaned my head against the stainless steel fridge, to pull myself together, before reaching in for a bottle of water. That was the best option since I had been drinking way too much today already. The silence was deafening.

This was a new experience for me. I usually came home with enough energy to shower and fall into bed. Some days, I'd forgo the shower and barely make it into pajama pants before I passed out. I hardly ever had time to be home and just spend time with Bella and the kids. The 'Saturday and sometimes Sunday Cullen Family Fundays' weren't enough, but at that point, it was all I could manage.

I was so pissed at myself for letting those precious hours pass and not being home with the children. I could have been playing Mario Kart with Masen, teaching Maddy chess, or making love to Bella. Instead, I was out drinking and sulking.

I couldn't believe I picked a fight over fucking pizza and walked out on my wife. That's not the kind of husband I ever wanted to be. I slid back the door and entered my study. It was one of the few places in the house that hadn't been invaded by the twins.

I smiled at the picture on my desk of Masen and Maddy caught red handed in my medical bag. My white jacket was draped over them like a fort and Maddy was using my stethoscope to check Masen's chest. The picture had caught them at that perfect moment and quickly became one of my favorites.

I grabbed the baseball off my desk and played catch with myself, trying to gather my thoughts. My mind raced with many tasks. I wanted to stay silent with my feelings but I also wanted to talk. I thought about calling my older brother, Emmett, but he was probably in the middle of getting his freak on with his wife, Rosalie. Marriage and parenthood has not slowed those two down.

_Yuck, now I'll never get to sleep with that thought in my brain._

He could also be asleep, preparing for offseason workouts and commitments. He was a professional football player for the New York Giants and worked year round. Once the season ended, he still had to do appearances, signings, and whatever else his agent recommended. When he did manage to find time at home to Rosalie and their two sons, Emmett Jr. – who we all called EJ – and Peyton, he hardly ever left the house. I hadn't spoken to him in a few days but, as long as I knew he hadn't been traded I was at ease and trusted that he was okay.

I was sure my younger twin sister Alice, might be doing some of the same activities I suspected of Emmett, being the little baby maker she'd become. There was certainly something in the water down in Houston. Alice and her husband, Jasper, had a set of twin girls - Emmalie and Carlie – their son Jackson, and Alice is two months pregnant.

Somehow, she still managed to run her restaurant, Jejac Delights, and paint on the side. My throat became dry and I took a few sips of water before my mind wandered off and I felt punished about our baby situation. We would only be blessed with the perfect twins and I had been okay with that. I was grateful for everything I had, even if I didn't behave like I was.

_God, this has been the day from hell._

****

Most days at Columbia Presbyterian were full of drama and excitement and no two days were alike. I had to change my scrubs at least three times a week, but being a surgeon was something I was very good at it and it certainly made me feel needed and important. I tried not to get attached to patients because I would need to switch it off when my shift ended and I went home be Edward Cullen, husband and father.

I had expected to get off around five a.m., go home and sleep for a few hours, and then lay at the mercy of Madison and Masen in their playroom. The day had been on pace to go as planned. I had even gone in early for James so he'd work for me the next day. He was my best friend and it was his anniversary; so of course I wouldn't say no.

I kissed my fingertips and pressed them to the photograph of Bella and the twins before I closed my locker and got into surgeon mode, hoping I'd get home to them with no problems. The alarm rang and the red light flashed indicating that there was a major accident coming in. I exited the locker room to obtain more information from the nurses' station. Nurse Hawthorne reported that a call came in from _Life Flight_ and they were bringing in Victoria Wade and Michael Puzo.

_Victoria Wade? James' wife? Who is Michael Puzo? Is James being taken to another hospital? Was he dead upon arrival? _

I saw the surgical staff racing past me, led by my father, the Chief of Staff, Carlisle Cullen. This was not a good sign, at all. I asked Nurse Hawthorne to come and give me any information she had on James' status and to try reaching him on his mobile phone before I went to trauma room three, which was being set up for Victoria. I didn't know what to expect and I couldn't remove myself from this victim like I normally did when in surgery. This was the wife of my best friend and I would make sure she received the best medical attention we had to offer.

I was unprepared for what arrived. When EMS brought in Victoria and lifted her onto the bed, I didn't even recognize her. I had just seen her for dinner the week before and now she looked like a corpse.

There was blood everywhere and it all became a blur. The room was crowded with medical instruments and commands being passed over her like a game ping pong but I couldn't make out any of it. It was almost as if I was watching a film of myself performing surgery.

My body was on auto pilot as I worked on Victoria. I just had to make sure she was okay. I owed it to James and I would do the same when he arrived.

I had just begun to set Victoria's leg when Nurse Hawthorne came in. She said, "Dr. Cullen, Mr. Puzo just informed me that Ms. Wade is pregnant."

"Edward," my father began, "I'll take over from here. Go find James." He nodded to the door with a look that clearly said not to question or disobey him.

I nodded in response and stormed out of the room.

_Victoria was pregnant? Why didn't James tell me? We had no secrets. Did he think I wouldn't be able to handle it because Bella couldn't have any more children?_

I had to free my mind of those thoughts. James could be dead in a ditch somewhere and I was worried he didn't tell me his big news. I scrubbed it off as best I could but that was only on the surface. Victoria's broken state would never leave my mind. I knew the tension was only going to get worse from here on out. The only thing that would make it better was seeing Bella and the kids, knowing that they were okay.

I strolled back to the nurses' station with a heavy heart. As a surgeon, you're never more aware of how finite life is, unless of course you're a mortician. I had come to terms with that during my residency because it never broke the doctor patient shield I put up. Victoria's, and possibly James', condition shattered that facade into a million pieces.

"Any news about , yet?" I startled the nurse with my firm tone.

"N-no, nothing yet, Dr. Cullen. We've been calling-" she answered.

"What hospital was he taken to? How has he not been found yet?"

"As far as we know, no hospital at all. He wasn't at the scene of the accident."

"We have the driver of the other car and Victoria. Where is James?"

"Dr. Cullen, Michael Puzo was driving the car Ms. Wade was in. They were hit by another car."

He must have been Victoria's driver. That sounds like something James would do – hire a driver for her to meet him wherever they had planned. I needed to check on him to see if he could provide a location to find James. I reached over the counter and picked up the phone to call James, but got his voicemail. I tried three more times with no answer. Hiding the panic in my voice I begged James to call me as soon as he got the messages.

I ran my fingers furiously through my hair, which did nothing to the mad scientist look I sported each day. The bridge of my nose was taking a beating from all my pinching, but I felt powerless and it was all I could do. The short walk to the board to see what other patients needed my attention felt a mile long. Right as I reached it and squinted at my name someone grabbed my arm.

"Cullen, you need to keep trying to reach James. We were unable to save the baby." Dr. Gates spoke softly before retreating back into the trauma room.

Checking on Mr. Puzo would have to wait. I wanted to scream and knock shit over. With that, I walked to the exit to get some fresh air. I almost broke my hand punching the exit alarm.

This day was so fucked up and would only get worse when I actually found James. I ducked under the roof, which extended from the entrance, to avoid the rain. I couldn't believe this turn of events and just wanted the day to end.

With my head tilted to the sky I wanted to curse God for this sick and twisted joke being played on me. I still didn't know where my best friend was and could only expect the very worst. He could be injured or somewhere dead in a ravine, and I'd have to relay that to Victoria in her current condition. As if that wasn't enough, I'd have to tell her their unborn child was dead, as well. If I caught a break, I'd be telling James that his wife was in a crippling accident which killed his child.

_Damn I wish I smoked, or had a joint for that matter. _

I don't know how long I stood there giving myself a finger haircut and scowling at the wall before a Maserati GranTurismo S skidded to a stop inches from the curb where I stood. "What the fuck asshole? You coulda killed someone!" I yelled at the driver.

Whoever it was didn't know what they had just stumbled into. I was dangerously close to snapping. They didn't bother parking and left the car running as a man jumped out. It was James.

I couldn't believe my eyes. My heart was full of relief and pain. I couldn't be happier to see James alive and well, but I also wished I didn't have to give him the devastating news about Victoria.

"Bruce, what happened? Where is Vicki? Is she okay…is she..." James rushed everything out in a panic.

I wanted to smile at being called by my college nickname but the pain and bittersweet emotion which clouded the revelation that James was okay wouldn't allow me to. I needed to be calm to keep James at ease. I wasn't sure if that was even possible.

"Wayne," I began trying to find my voice and continuing the nickname exchange "Vicki is in surgery now, she was in an accident and her airbag didn't deploy-"

"So why are you out here then? Let's go. I...I gotta do something." James became flustered and his eyes took on a murderous stare.

"You know you can't and she's in capable hands. My dad is in there; I also oversaw everything before coming out here to try to reach you." I ran both hands through my hair.

"I don't understand. What the fuck aren't you telling me? You know your hair always gives you away."

Inhaling a breath, I grabbed James' shoulder. "Her ribs, pelvis, and legs were crushed when the driver collided and-"

"Let me see her! Take me to her now!" James yelled. He pushed my arms off his shoulders, escaping my grasp and running into the hospital.

"James, please try to relax." I tried to restrain him but failed.

"Don't talk to me like a fucking patient! I run that same bullshit day in and day out. Take me to my fucking wife, now!" He pushed me against the wall and took a fighter's stance. I would take whatever abuse he handed out to try to lessen the blow for what he was about to see.

"I'll take you to her. Just let me…let me…I'm s-so sorry James. We did everything we could but c-couldn't save the baby. I'm so-"

"What baby? There is no baby," he countered. "Vicki can't be pregnant."

"I'm so very sorry."

"We can't have children."

I began to put everything together. Victoria was pregnant by another man and James had no idea. I had saved her for James only to crush him with this news.

He was gone before I could stop him. This would end badly. Attempting to chase after him, I was stopped by what appeared to be a patient.

"Doctor, where…where is Victoria? How is she?" the patient strained, grabbing my arm.

"Who are you, Sir?" I looked at the man in front of me, with his left arm in a sling and a huge bandage around his head.

"Michael Puzo, I was-"

"This is your fault, then!" I turned so I was standing inches away from him, ready to strangle him. My height and weight – oh and extensive medical knowledge – would make that very easy. "How did this happen? You could've killed her!"

"Oh no. Is the baby okay? You…you have to save the baby."

"How do you even know about a baby? Who are you?" I was becoming more pissed off as the conversation went on.

"I'm Victoria's boyfriend…she's carrying our baby…"

James rounded the corner, just then, having heard what Puzo said. His eyes were a hard steel gray as he advanced upon us.

"She what?!" James demanded, running towards Mr. Puzo.

I threw myself in front of James, which caused me to catch his fist in my chest. I was stumped and left gasping for breath but I couldn't let this continue. He would kill this man and surely end his career.

"Arrest him!" Michael, the dickwad other man tried to make his case. "He tried to attack me!"

"You motherfucker, I'll kill you!" James tried to fight me off but I held on tight.

"Get away from here." I started looking around for security. "Frank, please take this man for further evaluation and tell Detective Meloni he's ready to give his statement about the accident."

I forcefully dragged James away, which was difficult due to his restraint, as he kept screaming profanities at Puzo. "James, you have to calm down. Compose yourself so you can be there when Vicki comes out of surgery."

"Fuck her! I hope she dies here," James spat in anger.

"She's your wife-"

"Not for much longer. I'm outta here. Let me go."

I couldn't take another punch from him because I would probably return the blow. I dropped my arms in defeat and let James walk away. Then, I made a last ditch effort to stop him from possibly continuing to cause a scene. "At least let me drive you home. I don't want you to do something stupid."

As much as I wanted to, I couldn't make James wait to see if Victoria would come out of surgery. He was visibly upset, so this was probably for the best. I only hoped he would rethink his position.

If that were Bella in there, I would want to wait to be sure she was alive. Though, maybe I wouldn't if she had done what Victoria did; except, Bella would never do that. My mind was racing but I refused to let it wander to Bella being unfaithful.

I followed behind James, not knowing what to say or do. I felt awful but didn't want to say something idiotic like, 'I'm sorry, I can't imagine what you're going through. Do you wanna talk about it?'

I'd be there for him however he needed me to. I just had to be sure he at least made it home safely. I heard the soft purr of the Maserati and realized he never went back to shut it off. I was surprised it wasn't stolen but noticed three of our security guards watching over it. I nodded in thanks; though, I was a little embarrassed they may have witnessed our earlier display.

James flopped into the passenger seat and stared straight ahead, with his nostrils flaring. I tried to make out his mumbled ramblings. "Kill her...fucking dirty bitch...pre-nup...new locks...kill him...hate her...never again..."

Each glance at him pained me. He was handling this better than I would have thought. But then again, what did I expect? I had never experienced such an ordeal. I also decided I would be having a long talk with Bella, to make sure as shit it didn't happen.

_Damn this car drives nice. I'd love to hit 140mph in this on nothing but open road. _

I knew that sounded horrible but, fuck, I could appreciate a fine automobile – especially one that encouraged my need for speed. God I was missing my Bentley Continental GT and couldn't wait to be reunited with it, once Rose's work was complete. Family aside, there wasn't much better than that vehicle and anyone who says otherwise doesn't own one. I didn't even realize how quickly we had arrived on the Upper East Side.

"You wanna stay over?" I asked.

_God, I sounded like such a teenage girl. You wanna stay over and watch movies? Fuck, Edward, get it together._

"No," James answered and there was finality in his voice that gave me chills.

I sure wished I could read minds so I'd know what he was thinking in that moment. I'd also like to know what the fuck Victoria was thinking to betray him that way. James gave her everything she wanted and she never had to lift a finger. She was the stereotypical television housewife with access to lots of money and opportunities and had nothing but time. Not unlike Bella.

I gripped the steering wheel as Bella flashed in front of me with another man. Yeah, like I'd let that happen without a fight. I heard James curse and looked over with the realization that I would be just as powerless as he was. It killed me to see him beaten and defeated. Together we were Batman.

We continued to ride in silence as I maneuvered my possible next birthday gift down the busy Manhattan streets. I didn't obey the speed limits, which was normal. Really, who would stop a Maserati? I figured if I focused on the car I wouldn't have to embrace how sad James was and make comparisons to my own life. I led a good life – a great life. But then again, James had thought the same thing.

I pulled up to his condo and turned into the parking area. I let the car idle in his spot, stalling for time. "So I'm-"

"Bruce, just let it be broken for a while." James croaked out. "You can't fix this and you can't fix me. She knew what she was doing. Don't worry about me. I won't do anything stupid like kill myself. You think I'd leave that bitch everything and my life insurance?"

Well, he did have a point there.

"I'll call you to say I'm alive, thanks for everything."

"You're my brother, Wayne I'm here if you need me."

We exited the car at met up at the trunk, so I could hand over his keys. After a manly embrace, I looked at James before walking away and saw his eyes glistening with tears. I swallowed a breath and reached the exit as I heard his statement echo.

"Make sure you're not next."

I crammed my left hand in my pants pocket, noticing I had left everything at the hospital, and then ran it right through my hair.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck! Bella, don't make me next._

Maurice, James' doorman, flagged me a taxi so I could head home. I needed a drink in the worst way but I wanted to see Bella. I needed to see her face, kiss her, and feel the love from her proving that James' new life would never become ours.

_Why did he put that thought in my head?_

I kicked the back of the passenger seat in anger. I threw the ten dollar bill though the partition and jumped out before we fully reached Fifth Avenue. I lived walking distance from James but a walk would prolong the issues overpowering me.

The two steps disappeared beneath my feet as I fled the lobby. There was no point in speaking to the doormen and neighbors. They hated me anyway.

The elevator shot up to the penthouse, after I keyed the call button, taking me to the place I called home; the place where the only thing that mattered was the love I had for the three people on the other side of the door. After I opened the left side entrance, I kicked my shoes off and they went flying through the foyer. I would hear from Bella about that, for sure.

I bellowed through the house, "Bella, M&M, Papa is home!"

It was very silent and unlike our home. Silence only entered the penthouse at bedtime. I called for my family again, checking each room only to find them empty. I prepared a drink of Johnnie Walker Black Label while I waited. It was just what I needed after the day I'd had.

I checked my iPhone for any calls or messages before setting it on the bar. It was after six o' clock and Bella still wasn't home with the children. Each minute caused me to get angry and added suspicion to James' last comment. I fixed another drink and waited.

_Bella had better come in this house with my children in the next half hour. _

With my drink and phone in hand, I wandered to my study to wait and send my father an email update on James and to get Victoria's status. I didn't officially finish my shift nor had I permission to leave. So, I hoped I wouldn't be suspended.

Bella had finally arrived home with the twins and I heard them before I saw them. This was a very late arrival and as annoyed as I was by it, I wanted to see my family. Dinner was also a priority, since the many cups of coffee I'd consumed couldn't be considered food.

I surprised Bella and embraced the mini versions of myself, which allowed me to immediately forget I was upset. Unfortunately, that didn't last long because I picked a fight with Bella. I don't even know why I did, but as it was happening I couldn't stop.

Bella had legitimate reasons for being late and rather than accept them and move on, I berated and belittled her, over pizza. Furthermore, mentioning going to my Mom's for dinner was a real dickhead move. Then, I saw the flash of inadequacy in her eyes, at not measuring up to Esme Cullen. No woman would have been able to, but I didn't want my wife to be my mother anyway.

To add insult to injury, I walked out on Bella. I had even told her to move from in front of the door so I could leave. The twins being in their room was a saving grace, because having to face them before leaving would have broken me.

The pizza was picked up and given to Jimmy, the doorman, to take upstairs before I needed another taxi cab to the hospital to get my car. I didn't go to my mom's house in New Jersey, like I had told Bella. That was never my intention, as I knew she would pry into why I was there.

The fact that Bella believed I was going was enough and served the purpose of me hurting her. If I could hurt Bella, while she clung to me, she would realize how much she needed me and never leave. I was beginning to make sense of how warped my thinking had become when it came to my wife. The events of the day didn't make that any better.

Wicker Park would've been a classic end to my evening, with a beer and a burger, but home had been calling me and I refused to ignore it. There was major making up to be done and that began with telling Bella about what happened with James. I'd peeked in on the twins and then inhaled two slices of the pizza that I didn't want in the first place.

Telling Bella was hard but I'd gotten through it. I'd felt worse when she'd revealed that she thought I might be able to want anyone else and have them in our home. Isabella Cullen was it for me.

I would make sure, from today on, to uphold the vows I promised to her almost eight years ago. Despite James' warning, I knew I would not be next. We would always be together.


	3. Cullen Family Fun Day

**Hello All! I have changed the title from Forever and A Day to Family Ties**

**The Cullen Clan is back! Have you missed them? This chapter ran on for a bit so I hope you enjoy. I cannot thank my beta team enough. You're all hawty superheroes and I'd fight crime after hours with you anyday. This would be one long run on sentence without you. Sending kisses and the most expensive red pens money can buy.**

**Stephenie Meyer hasn't returned my call about sharing ownership so Twilight is still all hers. Based on the wardrobe from this chapter you know this story is all mine :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Edward wasn't working today. I know because he was currently pressed up against my back, poking me. Normally, he was gone before I woke up or still working but he was warm and firm against me, his arms wrapped around my waist and his breath fanning across the top of my head. I squirmed against him and his hand slipped from my stomach to cup my crotch.

_He's awake…_

My eyes slid shut and I sighed. I knew that the twins would be up in a few minutes but if we were quick enough we could make this work. We didn't speak and we didn't really make any noise. The only sound in the room was our harsh breathing and low moans. Edward's skilled fingers slipped my panties down till they tangled around my knees and I felt myself getting close just by _thinking_ about what we were going to do.

Edward moved to lie between my legs as he pushed my shirt up over my breasts and licked and kissed my nipples until they were hard. I was breathing like I just ran two miles when his fingers ran over my slick folds and teased me until I was writhing. Finally, he positioned his cock at my entrance and pushed into me. I pressed my head back into the pillow and Edward swallowed my moan with a deep kiss. We began to move together, Edward's soft grunts spurring on my orgasm. I was so close, I could feel my stomach tighten and my legs buzz with anticipation. I was about to whisper to Edward that I was close when I heard a clatter coming from down the hall then the sound of pounding on the floor boards.

Edward pulled out of me like we were teenagers and he had heard my father's car pull up. His dick was hard and leading him like an arrow to the bathroom.

"Fuck! Don't they sleep in the morning?" Edward asked in a yell-whisper, sprinting to the bathroom with his pajama pants around his ankles.

"Uh no, no they don't. Not past eight a.m." I responded.

I was laughing at him and pissed off all at once. We'd had to become inventive with our lovemaking since Edward's schedule kept him tied up and away from home for the better part of the week. When we're finally both home together, our free time is occupied with making up for his absences.

I couldn't believe he was leaving me all hot and bothered. _Oh yeah, Mama was gonna have to, once again break out Electronic Eddie later on. _

"Fuck!" I exclaimed, kicking my legs under the blanket like a petulant child. I smothered my face into a pillow.

I needed time with my husband, alone.

My body craved his, and judging by this morning's encounter, his craved mine as well. We needed a weekend away to just be a married couple in love - not parents, not a surgeon and a housewife, not a son and daughter-in-law. I knew Edward's schedule probably wouldn't permit that for a while, but maybe I could try and surprise him. My body began to flush with lust as I thought of our last romp.

Masen bolted into the room and jumped onto our bed. "Good morning, Mommy." He straddled my torso above the blanket, removing my pillow to shower me with kisses. "I love you, Mama."

"Good morning, Masemanian," I responded giving him a raspberry kiss on his cheek.

We had a raised bed to deter the twins from engaging in such activities but nothing stopped Masen. My little brainiac realized that a running start would provide the momentum needed to propel him onto the mattress. I could only hope he would put his cognitive abilities to a useful profession later on in life.

Masen began jumping on the bed and flopping down on his bottom, only to get back up and do it again. He treated our California king-sized mattress like a trampoline. Edward came out of the bathroom dressed in UNC scrub pants and a Giants tee shirt.

I smirked at his ensemble, remembering when we first started placing clothes all over the house in what we thought were hiding places. They made it convenient for the occasions when our sexy times took place out of the confines of our bedroom. There was more than just cereal stored in the pantry.

"Daddy! You're home, like a surprise!" Masen exclaimed, waving his arms around. His wide smile covered his entire face, excited to see his father so early in the day, especially on a Saturday.

"Mase, do you jump on the bed?" Edward asked.

"Yup," Masen began out of breath, "All the time."

I stifled my laughter at their exchange.

_He's got you there. You probably should have asked if he's _allowed_ to jump on the bed_.

"Do you jump on Mommy and Daddy's bed?"

"Uh-huh, if Mommy lets me!"

"Well, no jumping on the bed."

"Ok, I'll go jump on my bed!"

"No, no bed jumping at all. Get down."

"Grrrr…" Masen growled at Edward. He landed on the bed with a thud, then hopped off and ran out of the room.

Edward ran his fingers through his hair with a puzzled look on his face, "Did he just growl at me? Like an animal?"

"Masen!" Edward called sternly. He turned towards the door to go after him.

With the speed of a cheetah I was out of the bed and in front of the door, ready to stop Edward. When I felt the cool cherry wood against my thighs I realized I was only wearing my sheer v-neck tee that was hanging off one shoulder. I felt my cheeks get warm, my nakedness making me insecure. The sun beaming in through the skylight didn't help my situation at all. Edward stopped in front of me and placed his hands on the door above my head.

"No Edward!" I placed my hand on his chest.

"You're not going to punish him. He came in and was excited to see you. Rather than embrace that, you reprimand him about jumping on the bed. Don't you think that hurt him? Hence the growling. Yes, you need to speak to him because his behavior has been less than stellar lately but you also need to have fun with him. We miss you when you're not around."

I looked down at my toes as I tried to catch my breath; my speech winded me. Using his right index finger Edward lifted my chin up so I was eye level with him. He was so close I could taste the mint from his mouthwash on his breath when he opened his mouth. I bit my lip and looked away, embarrassed that I hadn't brushed my own yet. He grabbed my face in his hands and crushed his lips against mine. I felt his tongue dart out and lick my lips, as if daring me to deny him entrance. Of course I wouldn't.

We started soft with our tongues massaging one another's, then animal instinct took over. Edward used his knee to spread my legs and nibbled on my bottom lip, causing me to let out a moan. I could feel his length pressed against me and I knew he could feel and smell my arousal since my panties were lost in the bedsheets somewhere. I wondered idly if cum would stain the door. Oh well…we could pay to get it out.

Before I could mentally go through our repairman rolodex, Edward had picked me up and was supporting my weight with his forearms under my thighs. Breakfast, be damned! I was about to be fucked by my sexy husband against our door. The thought alone had me wetter than I had been in ages. I pulled his hair as he bit my nipples through my tee. I was writhing wildly in his arms, trying to provide to get his pants off when it happened – we heard the CEO of the Cock Block Brigade.

"D-Daddy?" Maddy called questioningly.

"No, no, no, no!" I whined, banging my head against the door in tandem with each word. Masen must have told her that Edward was home.

"Maddy…" Edward responded continuing their personalized game of Marco Polo.

"Daddy!" Maddy shouted running down the hall clapping her hands.

Edward let me slide down the front of him until I was standing on my own in his arms.

"I'll be right out Princess. Wait for me in the kitchen," he spoke through the door.

"Hurry Daddy," she countered, skipping away. I could practically see her frown and little pout.

Edward squeezed me tightly to him and pushed his face into my shoulder. I felt his chin stubble against my neck. "Are you mad, Isabella?"

"Yes," I pouted – my bottom lip poked out.

"I'll make it up to you."

"I know…"

"Are you gonna call your other husband?"

"Immediately!" I responded, referring to the long standing joke we had. I used to tease him all the time that when I didn't get my way I would get it from my 'other husband'.

He laughed against my skin before placing a kiss on my neck. I sighed in defeat, knowing that there was no way we'd have alone time that day. "Please, help them get ready for breakfast and I'll be down after a shower."

Edward leaned back and wedged a hand between my legs quickly before slipping two fingers inside of me, and then popped them into his mouth before I even knew what was happening.

"I'd rather have you for breakfast."

I couldn't even respond to him. As usual he left me speechless and panting for more. I bit the inside of my cheek as I retreated to the bathroom.

_Oh yeah, I'll be sending up the babysitter signal to Grandma and Grandpa shortly._

I needed a release…_and I needed it like last week…_and tried to direct my attention to anything other than my play box, taunting me from under the sink.

I turned on the shower as I contemplated washing my hair. The glass doors allowed the room to steam up quickly, which was one of my favorite things about our bathroom. Sometimes I would sit at my vanity in the steam and just relax. It was a personal escape when I couldn't get to the spa. I started to feel myself sweat and slipped into the shower. My Philosophy Red Velvet bath gel always added extra excitement to my day, so I washed my hair and body and threw my mane up into two ponytails.

The shower was exactly what I needed. I still had the urge to pounce on Edward but it was manageable. I always looked forward to Cullen Family Fun Day and I felt that today's would be one of the best.

I knew Madison and Masen were overjoyed to have their father home for the entire day, and I was more than ecstatic about it myself. We were finally able to spend time with the children as a family and, best of all, we could share the load.

I was able to fully enjoy a shower, could do some laundry, and make a run to the florists-these simple tasks were difficult to complete when I was home alone with the twins, trying to keep them from turning the house into a science laboratory.

_Wow, my life was pretty lame_. Honestly, though it might not seem like the most glamorous itinerary, it's my life and I'm nothing if not efficient and thorough. With Edward home I can complete my list of errands and possibly even get my nails done. I looked down at my hands; I definitely needed to schedule a fill-in with Jenny for Monday.

I entered the walk-in closet I shared with Edward. Yes, I was that one wife who believed she could share closet space with her husband. It was really more him sharing with _me_. I lived in jeans and tee shirts whereas he had an overabundance of clothing -- I called his side a model's closet and that doesn't even include his chest full of kicks. My tightly wound, surgeon husband becomes a teenage boy around sneakers. He had a chest built just to hold his sneakers that opens like my jewelry box, which I always am sure to remind him of. He could easily be Nike's most loyal customer, especially their Jordan Brand.

Everything on his side of the closet was on a hanger or folded and color coordinated. It was the only time or place he was anal about his wardrobe.

Outside of the closet, I'd find socks and scrubs creating a path from our bathroom to the laundry room. It had become a futile battle, trying to get the twins to put their dirty clothes in the hamper when their own father didn't do so.

I scanned my side of the closet to locate one of my many pair of sweats. _I'm sure I was undoubtedly keeping the 86th Street Victoria's Secret in business_. Finding a pair, I pulled on a pair of navy blue boyfriend pants to match my Wonder Woman tee shirt and exited the closet.

Edward was a comic book nerd and had passed that on to Masen, so family days that landed on a Saturday were Superhero Saturdays. Maddy and I were just along for the ride, only participating to please the gentlemen we loved. That was something I passed down to Maddy – learning to pick your battles.

My Dior frames completed my nerd ensemble. Thank goodness I didn't plan on leaving the house. With the digital camera hanging from my right wrist, I made my way down to the kitchen. Upon hearing the banter between Edward and our children I turned the camera on, ready to click away.

"Woah! Slow down guys. Daddy is not an animal," Edward joked with the twins.

I walked into the kitchen to see the three people I loved the most, at our breakfast bar. Edward was on one side, the twins on the other side with bowls in between them. Masen was throwing chocolate chips and Madison threw blueberries while Edward tried catching them in his mouth without using his hands. I couldn't stop the giggles while I snapped pictures.

Seeing Edward play with our children always made me smile. That small act was the only definition of love and affection that I would ever need. When they interacted I couldn't imagine anyone not wanting to become a parent. Parents are provided with unconditional love, even when you didn't deserve it.

My playful children were dressed and ready for our Superhero Saturday. Masen was in costume as the Black Spiderman. My little princess was ready for a photo shoot with her Tinkerbell costume - complete with wings, wand, and hat. Tee shirts were as far as I went these days. Superhero Saturday was more for the children, and came about after one Halloween when they refused to take off their costumes.

I shook my head reminiscing about the All Saints Mass. It was very uncomfortable and I _know_ Father Sehler edited his homily in order to direct it right at us. Now Saturdays, and some Sundays, are reserved for the twins to have a creative clothing outlet. It was the best decision I ever made and we haven't had a problem since. Well, there is the one drawback of purchasing costumes and accessories throughout the year. The day after Halloween, when all of the costumes go on sale, is my own personal Black Friday.

"Let's get Mommy!"

A blueberry bounced off my nose, followed by a chocolate chip to the chin and they quickly sent me back to reality.

"No not Mommy," I protested, throwing my arms up to block the ingredient crossfire.

"Whatever lands on the floor will end up in your breakfast," I threatened teasingly.

_1 for Mommy 0 for team food throwers._

"My Wonder Woman, are you my Wonder Woman?" Edward recited the suggestive lyrics while flashing his signature smirk and my neck flushed. I just snapped his picture to cover my blush. His arms reached out and pulled me onto his lap.

I laughed, "Come save me, Spiderman."

Masen grabbed a handful of chips and blueberries and aimed right for Edward.

"I'll save you Mommy!" Maddy exclaimed coming around the table to climb onto my lap. She reached to grab Edward's hair.

"No baby," I began, trying to speak through my laughter, "that makes him stronger!"

Masen took a picture of our pile up. I'm normally adamantly opposed to them touching electronics, especially my expensive ones. Today he got a pass for disobeying and taking what I imagined would be a really cute shot. Edward was such a perv for trying to cop a feel and disguise it as tickling!

Before I knew it, Masen joined the game. As my children tried to save me from their father, they squished on top of me. All of us were on Edward, but he could support the weight and his area was protected. I had a knee right on my pelvic bone as well as two elbows jabbing me in the head. Even with all of that I couldn't stop laughing.

"O-okay, Okay, you all win," Edward laughed in defeat.

The twins slid off of us and I stood up to shake out the chocolate chips and blueberries that had landed in my shirt. There was nothing quite like chocolate chips melting between my boobs…

I inspected the level of toppings in the bowls. "Is there even anything left to make breakfast with?"

"Baker's Choice!" Masen and Maddy yelled together. Their twin brains always puzzle me.

"Yes, it is. Go get washed up please, then grab your aprons."

Baker's choice was another part of our day. Everyone gets to choose what they want for breakfast, within reason of course, and we make all the dishes together. The amount of food that ends up on the plates and the floor is pretty even, but most importantly we have fun. Plus it's educational for the twins; they learn to cook and all about the measurement system. I reached for the waffle makers and griddle. Edward turned on the kitchen television before opening the fridge.

"Ah, ah, ah, no TV! They'll never concentrate on breakfast with that on. I still don't understand why we have a fricking flat screen in our kitchen," I rolled my eyes.

Edward leaned further into the fridge to dig around effectively pushing the top half of his body into the fridge. "You're breaking up! You're breaking up! I can't hear you."

I threw half of a banana at him and it landed right on his neck.

"Can you hear me now?" I joked

He turned around and placed milk, eggs, butter, and bacon on the island.

"That wasn't very nice. I think you should kiss it and make it better." His voice was mockingly stern.

I turned around and grabbed the cutting board. Edward cornered me against the counter.

"TV, off now, please," I pleaded once again.

"Your lips on mine, now, please," he begged in a husky voice as he leaned forward.

"Can I help Mama? My hands are all clean," Madison informed us, squeezing in between us as she waved her palms around.

_CEO, like I said._

Edward stepped back and turned off the television before lifting Madison onto the bar stool.

"Look at my superhero chefs at the Cullen House of Pancakes."

"Only I'm a superhero, Mommy," Masen began as he climbed onto his seat. "Maddy is in a wrong costume. Tinkerbell is not a superhero-"

"Yes she is!" Maddy responded angrily. "She saved Peter Pan."

"Nuh-uh, you're stupid Maddy. She-"

"Oh, and that's a red card – personal foul penalty Mase. Let's go," Edward interjected. "That is not okay!"

"Nooo Daddy, I'm sorry," Masen pleaded.

"Seven minutes, now get upstairs."

My heart broke for my baby boy. I didn't know where his new vocabulary had been purchased, but he needed an immediate refund before I had to put together a package for him which would include a hint of ass whipping.

The sit down between Masen and Edward was long overdue but I hoped Edward wouldn't be too hard on him. I was stricter on the twins, but I was also consistent since I spent more time with them. It often seemed like Edward's punishments were meant to make up for the time he was away.

"Tell Mommy what you'd like for breakfast in case you're not back in time to help," Edward spoke firmly with a hand on Masen's shoulder.

My eyes peered into the jade pupils of my firstborn before I gave him a soft smile, which I hoped told him that he would be okay and that I would be there in half a second to rescue him if needed.

"Chocolate face pancakes, Mama," Masen whispered with his head down.

"You got it dude. I love you Mase." I wasn't trying to undermine Edward's authority but I also wouldn't send my son to timeout with him thinking I was mad at him and that it was somehow attached to my level of love.

"Banana blueberry pancakes for me, Love, and a strawberry smoothie too, please," Edward requested as he ushered Masen out of the kitchen.

"Mama, Masen called me stupid." Madison frowned with her chin on her fists. She had remained silent while the punishment and breakfast conversation transpired.

"Yes, Princess, he did and he's being punished."

"Good! Is Daddy gonna spank him?"

"No, I don't think he's gonna spank him."

_Where did she get this stuff?_

I started slicing strawberries and bananas before getting the flour.

"Well, I think he should." Madison snagged a few strawberry slices.

"How about we let Daddy handle it and you start helping me make breakfast?"

"Yay! Pink cups Mommy."

Madison's short attention span allowed us to drop the topic and focus on breakfast. Anything that allowed Maddy to assist me in the kitchen and make her feel like a big girl, was enough to make her to forget about joining her father in punishing her brother. It also helped take my mind off of it as well.

_Husband of mine, you better not spank my baby just for name calling. I save that special treat real offenses such as hitting._

I handed Maddy the pink measuring cups and mixing bowls while I plugged in both of the waffle makers – mine, as well as the Hello Kitty one. I also turned on the stovetop to warm up the griddle and frying pan.

I let Maddy mix the batter after she added the eggs. Even at six, she never got shells into the mixture. Edward had certainly passed on his surgical precision to her. I distributed the batter evenly into separate bowls since everyone requested something different. "So Princess, it's your turn to pick what we do today. Have you decided what you want to do?"

"Yes Mama," Maddy knitted her brows in her signature expression as she measured out chocolate chips, blueberries, bananas and strawberry slices.

"I want to play Chutes and Ladders and tennis on the Wii. Ooh Mama can we play Guitar Band?...then I wanna watch The Little Mermaid, unless I change my mind. I want chicken parm parm for dinner with spaghetti…then rice krispie treats with M&Ms. Okay that's it, but I might add something else."

She had certainly given this some thought. I'm sure she had been coming up with ideas since last Sunday.

_Hadn't it been longer than seven minutes?_

Edward knew that timeouts that lasted too long lost their meaning and were ineffective. I would have to just wait it out. I had to let him discipline as he saw fit, which was his duty as father. I also would not leave Maddy unattended in the kitchen, especially not with the stove on.

Six year old burns down kitchen while making breakfast for her family'. The story writes itself. No, I would not have CPS knocking down my door.

"Everything is ready, Mama." Madison chirped, her voice full of pride. She hadn't gotten any batter on herself or the island. I was pleased and perplexed at the same time, since it often seems like she swims in her meals.

"Okay, Mommy is gonna pour and you get to close the waffle maker and turn it. Deal?"

"When do I get to pour?"

"We'll discuss it again when you're seven." That would give me almost a year to keep her away from open flames in my precious kitchen. I caressed my granite countertops with a smile. "You pass and I pour, we're a team."

"This one is Daddy's; it looks funny."

I poured out enough batter for three medium pancakes for Edward and filled the frying pan with bacon.

"Okay, who's up next?"

"This one is Masen's, it's chocolatey."

I poured out a large pancake for Masen which I would dress up afterwards like he was used to at IHOP.

"And now waffles for us."

Both waffle makers had been warming up and were now ready. I was going to give strawberry and blueberry waffles a try. I loved waffles and the two fruits separately, as well as the syrups they made. I hoped the mixture as a whole wouldn't repulse me and there was only one way to find out.

Madison opted for chocolate chip waffles and I couldn't help smiling at the fact that, while the twins tried so hard to be different, they were identical and that would never go away. I filled the waffle maker with my batter and did the same to the Hello Kitty version with Maddy's batter. I let her close them both as I checked on the pancakes and bacon. Then I Maddy set the timer.

The waffles and pancakes browned as I made Edward's smoothie. Leave it to him to want more than what was available in the fridge… It looked pretty gross once I added the protein crap but if it made my husband happy and added to his already sexy frame, I was fine with it.

While Maddy was setting the table, Edward came back into the kitchen with Masen on his shoulders.

_Fuck me! I wish I had superpowers. God, I wanna fuck my husband._

Edward's scent entered the kitchen before he did. His Burberry Touch scent seemed to be wired right to my vajayjay. His hair was sticking up in every direction, giving him that sexy look he maintained with next to no effort.

His ensemble was what had me weak in the knees, though. He was sporting a traditional Batman tee with the yellow symbol. His jeans hung low on his hips and landed right on his Nike Air Jordan Retro Is, which matched his tee shirt perfectly. I know he heard my soft whimper.

Masen slid into the booth seat next to Maddy and whispered his apology. I saw her give him a half hug and kiss on the cheek. It was all the confirmation I needed that their argument was forgotten for the moment. I placed milk and syrup on the table and sat down.

"Did everyone thank Mama for breakfast?" Edward asked.

"Thank you Mama!" Masen and Maddy chorused.

"Mommy, can I have strawberry milk like Daddy?" Maddy asked.

I raised my eyebrows at Edward giving him the 'look what you started' look.

Before I could answer, Edward got up to get the Nesquik mix from the cupboard.

_What a sucker_.

"You're gonna finish all of your breakfast Madison," I began, "Not just the milk, and if you drink it all before you finish your waffles, you won't get any more and you'll still have to finish your food."

Masen took all his chocolate chips off his pancake and began making a mustache and tears. I let him play around because I knew that no matter what he would eat his food.

*****

I was ready to snap. This was going to be a long day. The vows I took almost eight years ago were becoming fuzzy and I was sure that somewhere the line 'right to strangle when he annoys you' was mentioned in them.

Breakfast quickly became a mess thanks to Edward allowing the twins to color their milk and blow bubbles in it. I can't imagine Madison's breakfast was still warm by the time she finally finished. I had not been kidding when I warned her.

Clean up was my job since I don't believe things will get put away the way I want them to if I don't do it.

I suggested Edward do a project with the twins since he's normally not home during their play time.

I said 'project' and he must have heard 'anything that will stain my carpet, spill on the table, and cause a costume change for both children'. I had to bite my lip when I walked into the family room and found them playing with sand art right on my dining room table. Let's just say naptime came earlier than it ever has before. Edward's punishment was to clean it up, make lunch, _and_ tuck the twins in for Recharge time.

Even though I tried to dress up the name, it was ultimately naptime and those little hellions would be napping until I said they weren't. Mommy needed to recharge as well. My 'naptime' apparently wouldn't include a quickie with my husband because he seemed to be avoiding me while I cooled off. That medical degree of his was certainly paying off.

I fell backwards on my bed and rubbed my temples. There were still games to be played, Guitar Hero songs to be sung, and a three course meal to be cooked. I would think about all that when I woke up. I pulled the comforter from the sides of the mattress, not even bothering to get under properly. I tried to find a comfortable spot when the phone began ringing.

"Ugh, are you kidding me?" I didn't bother looking at the caller ID or using my standard greeting.

"Hello?"

"Bellybutton, wake up!" Jake yelled into the phone.

Leave it to my brother Jacob to call when I wanted to sleep and start annoying me.

"I'm not gonna even bother telling you to stop calling me that. I'm about to take a nap before I ship your niece and nephew to you in a suitcase. Their father may be in it also."

"That bad, huh? Isn't it your Family Day? You know the day when Super Doc comes home?"

"He's been home all day and in the way. Where are you?"

"Working on baby number four, right this min…"

"Oh, God! You're fucking gross Jake!"

"I'm kidding, we're at Costco."

"Really? Please get me some paper towels…oh, and chicken breasts…and the pasta noodle package."

"Text me a list and I'll pick it up."

"Thanks Jake, I love you."

"I love you too, go sleep, but text me first."

I hung up with Jake and typed out a quick list before setting my alarm.

****

My nap was such a tease and I woke up to an empty bed. Edward hadn't even come to lay down with me. I was determined to salvage the second half of our day without losing my temper. I stretched before heading to our bathroom to brush my teeth.

With minty fresh breath and a new attitude, I hopped down the steps to inspect the dining room and kitchen. Everything was spotless and put in its original place. I almost left when I noticed a hot pink post-it on the fridge,

_Wonder Woman,_

_I'm sorry I made a mess. Please don't send me to timeout…unless it's with you :)  
_

_Loving you more than you're mad at me_

_-Batman_

I had to love that man. No matter how angry I was with him, he always had the ability to put a smile on my face. I was lucky and I knew it. It wasn't quite wake up time and I was in no rush to tangle with my pair until bedtime. Even with Edward's assistance, weekends belonged to the children and they behaved accordingly. I grabbed my PowerShot to capture some sleeping stills. Pictures of my children asleep were some of my favorites. I didn't have to force them to smile, stand still, or take their fingers out of places they didn't belong.

The sight I came upon in Madison's bedroom was enough to erase my rough morning and at least a hundred previous ones. Edward was asleep sandwiched between our beautiful children. I took a few pictures and felt like I was invading a personal moment. I had such an amazing family. As I got closer to the bed I couldn't tell where the burnt copper wild hair began and ended for each person. In that moment Masen looked exactly like Edward. It was like I was looking at him at six years old. I often gazed at my children, fishing for my features since Edward's were so dominant.

My sleeping offspring were now innocent of my wrath when I took in the mess of Maddy's closet. Her costume chest was open with clothes bursting out of it and shoes everywhere. There were even some of Masen's toys littered by the bed which I'm sure he played with before leading up to naptime. The bed was a mess of limbs but everyone slept soundly.

My eyes zoomed in on Edward's face. His body seemed to be at ease but his face was contorted like he had a lot on his mind. Since last night we hadn't mentioned James and Victoria, but I wanted to know more and get an understanding of how he was handling it all, I just didn't want to push him. I would be there to listen whenever he was ready. My husband always wanted to save everyone. I can't imagine what was going through his head. James would never be the same. Victoria was such a tramp. I'm sure she was giving her boyfriend a blow job in their car and that's how they got into an accident. She definitely looked like the type. I would see if Edward had heard from James later on tonight when the children were asleep.

I couldn't resist snuggling with my family. As carefully as I could I crept into the bed and leaned over Edward to give him a quick peck on the lips before sliding in behind Masen. Edward gave me a sleepy smile trying to open his eyes before lifting his arms to pull me down on top of him.

"Edward, are you trying to break the bed?" I asked in a whisper, glancing at the twins beside him.

"Well, maybe not _this_ one." He smirked, "How long have I been asleep?"

"Almost two hours. I'm gonna get the stuff for dinner situated while they're still asleep."

"Ok I'm coming too. I think Mase practices his karate in his sleep."

"Don't wake them!"

I slid down Edward's legs and out of the bed before extending my hand to help him do the same. Right as he placed his left foot on the floor he stepped on the Tinkerbell play-along book and sent fairy sounds through the room. I raised my eyebrows as he went crazy trying to get it to stop. The twins stirred but stayed asleep.

The crisis was averted and we went to the kitchen.

"Did Maddy tell you her plans for today?" I asked opening cabinets to get the necessary ingredients and pots.

"Yeah she told me," Edward grabbed a slice of pizza from the fridge. "She changed her mind about dinner though. She wants Johnny Rockets."

"She wants or you want?" I interrupted, raising my eyebrows.

"It was all her." Edward put his hands up in surrender before he set the time on the microwave for his pizza.

"I'll be sure to ask her when she wakes up. But that would save me from having to cook. Plus I'm still waiting for Jake to bring me stuff from Costco…Well I guess if we do go out I can stop to pick up Maddy's costume for her recital. Oh and remind me to call Harley to see if he put the taps on her shoes. Mase needs a new mouth guard and I have to send in the check for his tournament…If Pier One is still open I need a lamp for the office," I rambled aimlessly.

"Wow babe! How do you remember all that?"

"I just do," I shrugged. "I'm gonna put some jeans on. Please wake them up and make sure they clean their rooms."

I didn't have to cook! I did a happy dance up the stairs to our bedroom. I didn't mind cooking, I actually enjoyed it, but I also welcomed the breaks. They were needed when I cooked nearly every night. I refused to become a mother who relied on junk fast food. I would not raise children who would be the future obese stars of a Maury episode. Johnny Rockets would be a treat for us all and I couldn't wait for a vanilla milkshake.

I grabbed a pair of dark jeans and quickly changed since I knew that Edward wouldn't be firm enough with the twins to get their rooms cleaned. Once my socks and navy blue Converse were on, I grabbed my iPhone and headed back downstairs. I had a text from Jake saying they were now at BJ's, and he would stop by later in the evening or in the morning. I heard the twins in the kitchen and entered to see them having apple slices and peanut butter.

"Hey sleepyheads!" I kissed them both on the head and stole an apple slice. "When you're all done go clean your rooms, okay?"

"I'm all done, Mama," Masen responded before running out of the kitchen.

"I'll do it, but I don't like chores," Madison grumbled, slowly biting her apple.

"Maddy, you know the rules sweetie…" I began, "No games or movies until your bed is made and your toys are picked up. You need to put your play costumes back into the chest."

"Fine, I'll just have to endure it."

"Excuse me Madison, where did you hear that?"

"From Daddy," Maddy whispered with her head down.

"Yes, I thought so. Let's leave that to Daddy because you have no idea what it means. I'm sure you don't want to endure timeout."

Maddy took off down the hall without another word. The twins have had to miss only two special treats from not doing their chores. They learned very quickly that if their toys are not picked up and beds aren't made every day, they won't receive their rewards at the end of the week. I would need to talk to my husband about his carefree conversations around the twins.

_Where was he anyway? _

I was cleaning off the table and wiping off the excess peanut butter when I heard Masen and Maddy arguing in their rooms. "Maddy quit telling me how to make my bed! Mama says I do a good job, but you are making it a mess! Just get out!"

I hoped to be able to finish wiping down the table and that Edward would go check on the kids, but he wasn't around, so I went. Maddy was just trying to hurry her brother along, but she was getting in Masen's way instead. He was definitely a boy, doing just the bare minimum of cleaning needed to still earn to his sticker for the day. Still, that was certainly a step up from the tornado I used to walk into whenever I ventured into his room. He had a knack for hiding his clothes and toys from sight without fully putting them away. _Oh, my innovative little boy_.

I finally stepped in, "Maddy, is your room finished?"

"Yes, Mommy," she replied excitedly. Her sweet young face broke out into a wide grin, seeking my approval.

"Why don't you go ahead and find the Chutes and Ladders game and get it set up in the living room. Get Daddy to help you." She skipped, completely forgetting the argument she had with Masen.

"Masen, we are getting ready to play Chutes and Ladders. Hurry up and finish your bed so you can play. You did a very nice job on picking up your toys, thank you," I told him, giving him a big smile.

I walked into the living room just as Maddy and Edward were setting up the board game on the table. Maddy was sitting on her daddy's lap with a grin on her face. Edward was letting her pick out everyone's colors. She was going to be red, since it's the closest shade to pink. I was green, Masen was yellow, and Edward was blue. Edward and I always tried our best to encourage the kids be good sports and not worry about winning or losing.

Of course, I was the one who did most of the trying, since Edward accepted nothing but the best. He's competed for everything his entire life; first standing in the shadow of Emmett and then his father Carlisle.

Competition came naturally to the twins, it was part of the Cullen in them. Every time we play, one of them gets upset over losing. With Chutes and Ladders, Edward was usually the last one to finish, since always gets the biggest chute at least once in the game. I know he tended to get little aggravated when the kids want to play this game, but he hid it well.

Maddy got to go first, followed by Masen, and surprisingly, there was no fighting over it. They are starting to keep the game fair, finally. They were just as competitive with one another as they were with others, celebrating with hand slapping and a few tongues being stuck out. Finally the game came to an end with Masen winning, followed by Maddy and then me, with Edward bringing up the rear.

"Who's hungry?" I asked.

"Me!" Edward and the twins responded in unison.

"Okay, you two, let's go get dressed!"

*****

Both children decided they wanted to wear a costume to dinner, just not the ones they had on, so I wrestled with Maddy while Edward helped Masen. Forty five minutes later, after explaining to them that superheroes didn't lose their powers when coats covered their capes, we were finally able to leave for dinner. We were heading to Johnny Rockets since Maddy had decided that she wanted a cheeseburger instead of pasta after all. Secretly, I still believed Edward had something to do with changing her mind.

We opted to grab a taxi because parking was next to impossible on Third Avenue. When we arrived at the restaurant, we were seated immediately. Dinner out was never complete without the hostess or waitress staring at Edward, and it made me laugh. I tried to keep the bitchy Bella bottled up, unless they cross the line, of course. I love how the women try to blink me and the twins away like it's that easy.

_This ain't 'I Dream of Jeannie', bitches! I'm not going anywhere_.

Once my offspring finally decided (third time was the charm), we placed their order. They amused themselves by fighting over the jukebox, and tried to out yell each other once a song was finally playing. Edward didn't discipline them. He laughed it off. Choosing instead, to take pictures with his phone.

When our food finally arrived, Maddy decided she actually wanted the grilled cheese that Masen ordered. Even the world's most delicious milkshake wasn't worth the headache I was getting. Maybe the two hours it would have taken to make dinner wouldn't have been so bad. Edward volunteered to eat Maddy's cheeseburger while she ordered a grilled cheese. Of course, I was against it and told her to eat the burger she ordered. Maddy had Edward wrapped tightly wrapped around her finger and not even my best efforts would change that.

Masen was not pleased to see Maddy had ordered the same thing and he let us know it by kicking the table and making a mess of the ketchup. Needless to say, we didn't stay for dessert. I was silent during the ride home and my errands would have to be taken care of another day. I couldn't understand why my children had become banshees at the restaurant and why their father behaved like their ring leader. Their bedtime was rapidly approaching whether they knew it or not, and there would be no rice krispie treats. I smiled smugly to myself.

_2 for Mommy; O for Team Circus_.

When we arrived home, I told the twins it was bath time and they argued over who would go first and get the use of their shared bathroom. During their dispute, Masen ran into the bathroom and sat in the tub with his clothes on.

_Seriously, where were the well behaved children I raised?_

It was obvious he would be first. I left the men to their business and ran a bath for Maddy in the guest bathroom. She had somehow managed to get ketchup behind her ear and on her tee shirt…which was under her costume. Bath time always left me wishing I had a wet suit.

I was wrapping Maddy in a towel when our little streaker raced down the hall, chased closely by Edward. "Masen, get your ass in here right now! I'm not kidding."

Edward never used rough language with the children, so I could only imagine what Masen had done, aside from possibly now sitting on my sofa naked.

_So help him he better not be! _

I shook my head and Madison and I went into her room to select pajamas.

"Mama, I can do it by myself," Maddy whined. I left her alone and went to prepare a snack for the twins. I turned on my iHome to clear my head. I was humming along with the music and didn't hear anyone coming into the kitchen. Then something slammed into my back and caught me completely off guard. A scream caught in my throat as I tried to regain my composure, realizing it was a little body that had jumped on my back.

"Sorry, Mama, for scaring you. I just wanted to sneak up on you," Masen said while giggling. I must have really been into the music and working to not hear him approach. Maddy was behind us laughing at me as well.

"Masen, let me have a turn for a piggy back ride please?" Maddy pleaded.

Masen got down, and I took Maddy for a ride around the kitchen before giving the twins their graham crackers and apple juice. Madison cried and complained about her rice krispie treats but it was her own fault that she wasn't getting them. I told her we would watch her movie tomorrow so that appeased her for the evening.

Looking at the clock I saw that it was approaching eight p.m. The whole family was making a fort and camping out in the great room for the night a sleepover, so I saw still not getting any. "Okay Things 1 and 2, it's time to get settled down for bed. Why don't you go pick out one book a piece for bedtime and we will read them in the living room?" The kids took off to their rooms to pick out their books while I closed up the kitchen.

Edward had just finished cleaning the bathroom when I walked by and told him it was story time. He loved reading to the kids and I let him do the honors tonight, especially since he wasn't home many nights for story time. Maddy picked Goodnight Moon and Masen picked If You Give a Mouse a Cookie. These were two of their favorites to read at bedtime.

"Now I want a cookie and milk," said Masen while yawning.

Maddy chimed in with, "Me too!"

They were done with snacks for the evening and I knew that was just a sleepy declaration.

Once Edward finished reading, we went to get the blankets and blow up mattress for our campout. We were using Masen's "Go, Diego, Go" tent for them to sleep in with their sleeping bags. After getting them situated in their tent, we decided to sing songs, and took turns singing our favorites. Edward chose to hum both Maddy and Masen's lullabies and the kids ended up fast asleep in no time.

Edward snuck off into his office after kissing both children while I ran upstairs to put on my pajamas and wash my face before coming back down. Despite how long I had been gone, Edward was still in his office. I knocked on the door, sliding it back when I didn't get an answer and heard him on the phone spewing medical jargon.

_Work, of course. He just couldn't make it one full day._

I sighed loudly as he hung up. "We had a good day today. The twins loved it."

"Y-yeah, me too." He was distracted, focusing on his computer.

"Can you not work? Even for a full day."

He looked at me sharply before tapping a pen on his desk in irritation. I saw his brow furrow and pucker.

"Well, I could but how would we afford everything? Off of your salary?"

_What the fuck?_

I felt my own irritation bloom into anger.

"What the hell, Edward? I came in here to tell you what a great day we had with you since you're almost never here! You know what? I get that you work and I don't, but it sure as shit isn't because I don't _want_ to. I stay here and I take care of the kids all day long. I love my life, I love my children and I love you, but that doesn't stop me from wishing you were here more." My eyes flashed with anger and I wanted to swipe everything off of his desk. I took a defensive stance with my fists clenched at my side.

"The twins love you, you're their father and they need you…_I_ need you. It's so much better when you're here and I'm not saying I want you to quit your job and stay home all the time. I'm not saying I don't appreciate all the nice things we have because of what you do, I'm saying make a fucking effort to _be here_ when you're here. And your nasty comment about how we couldn't live on _my_ salary…fuck you for that!

You know I want to work. I stay home with our kids to make sure they're getting what they need. I would love to work! I would love to not be doing this all of the time but I love our kids more so that's the sacrifice I'm making."

I knew I was being completely unfair and I was torn on the real issue. He was amazing with our kids and he never stopped to answer a page or a call from the hospital when he was with us, but at the end of the day he would come in here and return any messages or check his email. Just once I wanted him to be with us the entire day when it was our time and not have to see him doing something work related.

My anger had turned into regret at what I had said and how it had come out. I wasn't trying to make him feel bad. I wasn't trying to make it seem like he wasn't there for his family, because he was. I was just so frustrated with not seeing him as much as I wanted. The fact was it was different now that we had kids. Before, when he was busy with his residency and school it seemed he was home even less but we didn't have the twins then and when he was home, it was us on our own making the twins.

I missed my husband and I missed the affection that he used to shower me with…without our children interrupting us. I was sexually frustrated and it was bleeding over into every other aspect of my life.

Since my anger had deflated, I was left feeling like a nagging house wife I turned to leave but Edward was out of his chair and in front of me in two long strides.

"I'm sorry, love. I didn't mean to snap at you. I…that was so uncalled for and I didn't mean it." His eyes were cast down at the carpet and I couldn't help but realize how well Masen had learned that look. They were both A students at contrition.

I sighed heavily and hugged him, my arms winding around his waist as I nuzzled into his chest. I still felt shitty for saying what I had in the tone of voice that I had but it didn't make my words any less true. All the same, there was no point in keeping the argument going.

Before I could apologize, he continued speaking so I closed my mouth patiently waiting my turn.

"I just spoke to Dad about taking the week off so I can help you out around here. Babe, I would do anything in my power to make you and our children happy. After seeing them today, I decided I don't wanna wait until next weekend. Of course I have to do a full 24 tomorrow, but when I'm done, you're stuck with me for the week."

I grinned into his chest, feeling as if I had won a prize by cheating and shook my head.

"You're wrong." I murmured.

He looked at me questioningly, most likely expecting me to fly off the handle again for no reason.

"_You_ are stuck with _me_ forever."

He smiled and I reached up on my tip toes to kiss him.

"I like that even better," he said, his lips brushing against the corner of my mouth.

We padded back out to the living room and got into a sleeping bag, doing our best not to wake the twins. Edward rolled so he was pressed right up against me and I felt the dampness seep into my shirt.

"I love you."

"You're all wet!" I half whispered, half yelled then pushed him off of me.

"That doesn't sound like I love you." His breath tickled my neck.

"Of course I love you, but I'm still a little mad though and you're wetting the blanket!"

"Your son threw water out of the bathtub. I almost whipped him tonight! He was in rare form today. What was that about anyway?"

"He always behaves that way when you're here. Maybe if you continued to discipline once the sun went down – instead of laughing and taking pictures with your phone – he wouldn't be throwing tantrums and water before ending with a strip tease. You give Maddy the world and him the belt. She can be a little shit too. Give it a week. Today she told me she'll endure her chores. You need to watch your mouth around them." I turned over and tried to get comfortable.

Edward had no idea what he was getting himself into. The children on the weekends were wild and crazy, but that was manageable. During the week they were on a schedule that couldn't be deviated from, not even for a second. While in the ER Edward may be in charge and have everyone in line, but that would be nothing compared to Mommy's schedule to.

I didn't have a job? _Ha!_

Monday couldn't come fast enough. I would show him. I smirked to myself as I realized this would be the sweetest torture to serve as dressing on his foot in mouth salad.


	4. Mr Mom He Isn't

**A/N: I apologize for the delay of this chapter. I'll do my best to never have a wait longer than three weeks between chapters. I am especially thankful to my Beta Beautification Team for catching my crazy commas and missing everything else. Granny, thanks for listening to me. Melly, thanks for taking my late night/early morning emails. Theotherbella, best cheerleader ever!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and I own Family Ties...well kind of. I'm not doing that copyright crap. If you decide to "borrow" my story and use it as your own, at least give me beta credit. Ooh or you can call me your muse. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

I was finally home after a 'Me' day. I loved being able to relax at the spa and not worry about school dismissal and dinner plans. Silence and serenity were the pillars of my day.

I was ecstatic when Rose accepted my invitation to pamper ourselves. While we couldn't be more different, I was lucky to have her as a sister-in-law and call her my best friend. She was no nonsense and extremely funny. She encouraged me leaving for the day and even hinted that she may use it with Emmett and their boys.

Rose and I had talked all day and it was a huge stress reliever. Rose listened to me and didn't judge. The last thing I needed to hear was that I was a terrible mother for leaving Edward to shoulder the weight of the day. He was their parent also.

I had my worried mom voice in my head all day wanting to call Edward to make sure he was doing everything properly. The list was pretty simple but that was because I had perfected it. He had no idea what he was getting into. I also added a few things to throw him off. Despite my smiles I was still very pissed at the comments he made in his office.

Entering the kitchen I turned on the island lights and didn't think the kitchen was cleaned to my liking. I also didn't smell Fabuloso on my counters.

_Oh, he would be redoing this tomorrow. Is that dried marinara?_

A further inspection was needed. There was no telling what I would find that would also make me angry. I started clicking lights like a woman possessed. The fridge gleamed in the light like a warning signal. It was almost like it was the smoking gun needed for me to go off on Edward. My eyes zoomed in on the receipt under the Superbowl XLII magnet. This would not wait until the morning. I planned on having a long discussion with my incompetent husband.

_Milton Cleaners? Is he fucking kidding?_

I wouldn't even put my bathroom mats in there, so I damn sure wouldn't let them alter my clothes. My list said MH which meant Murray Hill. Snatching open the fridge, I rattled the items on the door. I needed to see what else he dropped the ball with. From first glance I didn't see a difference from this morning before I made the list. We were still without milk. I opened the vegetable crisper to find no Romaine lettuce bags as requested from Trader Joes. I didn't need to see any more.

I knew the evening would end in a fight. After Tanya's call I couldn't stop thinking about what Edward would be doing wrong. I restrained myself from calling him as an argument would just ruin my peaceful day. Now I was left to complete everything he couldn't. What was the point of him being home? Taking the steps two at a time I entered my bedroom and crept in to see Edward sprawled across the bed in his clothes. The children must have wiped him out.

_Oh well too fucking bad. They do the same to me every single day._

I grabbed his hair from the base of his neck and kissed him. "Hey," he looked up at me groggily.

"Long day?" I asked sitting on the bed.

"You have no idea! Oh my god I love you so much and appreciate everything you do. I promise to never speak badly about all you do. This house cannot function without you." He crawled up to me putting his head on my breasts.

"Aww my poor baby," I stroked his head. "Um Edward, what's this?" I showed him the cleaners' receipt.

"The ticket from the cleaners." He wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Yeah except this isn't the cleaners I told you to go to. I said MH cleaners. That's the location in Murray Hill."

"Is there really a difference?"

"Yes there is! There is the right one and the wrong one you went to today!" My anger flared up again. "Where are the groceries I asked you to get?"

"I got most of the things done."

I pushed his arms off of me, "No you didn't! I gave you a list for Trader Joes, you didn't even go there!"

"I'll get the rest tomorrow, what's the big deal?"

He was completely oblivious as to why I was upset and just brushed off his shortcomings. His careless attitude just confirmed my earlier thoughts that I'd have to pick up the slack tomorrow. This very behavior led me to question how sincere his apology was and how dedicated he was to helping me out. Hopping off the bed I exclaimed, "The big deal is you didn't do shit I asked you to do! I gave you the simplest things and you couldn't do them! Also how did you manage to make the children late for school?"

"How do you know about that?"

"Well if I didn't, I sure know now! Tanya called to see where I was to give her Mase's karate gear and when I told her you were taking them it was clear you weren't there yet."

"Well we drove and I didn't have the keys so we were late."

I began taking off my clothes and leaving them wherever they landed. I hated a mess so this just proved I was truly pissed off. Grabbing the dresser drawer filled with pajamas, I pulled it too hard and it fell off the track and onto the floor.

"What the hell? What's your problem?"

"You are!" I angrily pulled on my pants and almost tripped.

"I did what you asked today and whatever is left over, I'll do it tomorrow!"

"You barely did what I asked and you did it wrong! And you won't do it tomorrow; I'll end up doing it, just like I do everything else around here. They're your fucking kids too! Even though at this moment I wish they weren't!"

"Nice Bella, that doesn't make you sound like a whore at all!"

"Fuck you! You're such an asshole!"

I wished I had something to throw at him. I grabbed my phone and stormed out of the bedroom, slamming the door behind me.

"Yet you're still here with me!" I heard him yell through the door.

_God, I could kill him._

I ran to our guest room before my anger got the best of me and I ran out the door. The deafening silence in the guest room was suffocating. I had never slept in there voluntarily in all the years we lived here, and never alone. I choked back a sob as I became overwhelmed with the reality of my crumbling marriage. I landed across the navy comforter and wailed into the pillows. Something had to give or Edward and I would never make it to our tenth anniversary. At this rate we may not even see our eighth.

I was upset when I went upstairs but didn't know it would go this far. I could understand Edward making a few mistakes with the schedule, but he appeared as if he didn't even care. Coming home to find him asleep and the list incomplete just set me off. If I fall short with dinner, he becomes enraged.

_Why am I not allowed to get upset? I can't believe he asked what my problem was. And did he call me a whore? To him I was more of a servant for hire. Without a salary though, can't forget that part._

I didn't recognize the couple we were becoming. My heart ached at the realization that maybe Edward and I could only function as a couple when we only spent a few hours together on the weekends. Now that he was forced to spend more time at home with our children, I felt as if he resented me for it. The very small issues were causing us to fight and scream at each other. I sat up to get some Kleenex and realized that Edward hadn't even come after me. I eased under the comforter and squeezed one of the pillows to my chest. I had no idea how I would face tomorrow, but I was certain about three things. These next four days would determine the course of my marriage; I was on the verge of a breakdown if things didn't change; and lastly I was beginning to dislike my husband.

_*****Earlier that day*****_

My wife was trying to kill me.

There was no way I would be able to complete everything as assigned. Bella woke me up, handed me the list, and left. No hug, no kiss, no warning. It would be impossible to get everything done while I still had to chauffer the children to school and their activities. It was obvious she was still pissed at me.

_All because I never know when to shut my fucking mouth._

I never meant for her to hear me make a remark about her not having a job. Not that I should have even said anything. I wish I could take it back. I was such a dick for saying that to her. I would pay dearly for it, and from the looks of this list, she would make sure of that. I had a little over an hour to get breakfast for the twins, make their lunch, prep a snack, and get them to school. But first I needed to wake them up.

_You can do this Edward!_ _Deep breaths..._you_ went to medical school. You're a surgeon who once performed an endarterectomy with merely minutes to spare. You can handle your children for a day._

I jumped up and took the quickest shower I've ever taken, outside of the hospital at least. I was sporting more of a midnight shadow, but I had no time to shave.

_Great, I'll complete my mountain man look with my hair that refuses to go in one direction. Oh well, after thirty-two years I don't expect any different. Do I have to dress up? I always see Bella in blouses and pumps when she drops the kids off. Fuck that! I'm not a woman and I'm dropping them off right at the door. A collared shirt and some jeans were as dressed up as I was getting. Take it or leave it. As much as I pay for tuition there should be a fucking school bus._

Once I was dressed I went to wake up the twins. I figured Masen would give me the most difficulty so I woke him up first. I had paper thin patience this morning and was in no mood for a tantrum. I bounced on his bed hoping to startle him. Emmett always did it to me, so I was sure it would work. It did.

"Daddy! What are you doing here? It's not the weekend."

I felt like I had just swallowed acid when he said that to me. He had grown accustomed to me being a part-time parent. I had to use this week to show him otherwise. Even when the week was over, I'd need to make some changes. I hated feeling like a guest parent.

"Well Daddy isn't working today. I'm off this whole week so I'll be taking you to school. How does that sound?" I asked.

"Where is Mommy? Is she at new work?" he asked in a panic.

_New work? What exactly did my little spy know?_

"What do you mean buddy?

"Mommy says when you're at the hospital, you're at work and me and Maddy are her work. She's not here so she's at the hospital borrowing your work."

_God, I was such a dick. Even my children know this house couldn't function without Bella. I had a lot of making up to do. I would have to give our jeweler a call. Diamonds always say I'm sorry better than any card._

"Are you taking us to school with Mommy?"

"Just me, Mommy isn't here right now. Is that alright with you?"

"Cool! Yay Daddy!" Masen hopped on me and we began wrestling on the bed. "I'm gonna show you my class, and my desk. Jordan is my best friend. You gotta meet Chloe. She's new and sits next to me now."

_Was Chloe a girlfriend? Bella would have none of that. If he didn't use that term, I wouldn't either. _

Breaking out my secret weapon of tickling I was able to subdue him quickly. "Okay, go brush your teeth while I wake Maddy then I'll be back to help you get dressed."

Setting him on his feet I saw his wild mane. It was like looking in a mirror and I was a little horrified.

"Hey Mase! What does Mommy do to your hair each morning?"

He made some noise I couldn't even decipher and dragged his feet to the bathroom.

_Was he ignoring me? Was I supposed to follow? _

I looked down at my watch, shit, I still had to get Maddy up.

"This is mine, Daddy," Masen called from the bathroom.

I entered to find him holding a spray bottle marked 'Masen's Mane Tamer'.

_My wife was so cute. Did I just spray it? Would it work on mine?_

"Ok and what do I do with it?"

He grabbed his toothbrush, went to the toilet and flipped the lid.

_Wow boundaries much_.

"Mommy sprays four times and then she says scrunch, scrunch, scrunch with her hands. But you brush it first. I don't like the brush." He whispered the last part.

My poor kid was probably tortured every morning trying to get his hair in order. I could only offer a sincere apology now. Later on it may work in his favor. For some strange reason women go crazy over my hair. I don't know if it was the color or the fact that it went in eighty different directions all at once. I'm sure it was the combination. I smiled, knowing Bella grabbed it more during sex than she did the headboard. Not that I'd tell Masen about using his Cullen sex appeal so early in life.

"Daddy is going to give it a try okay! I promise I'll make it quick because I don't like it either."

Masen handed me his brush and I tried to brush it all up in one direction then gave him four sprays of the liquid. I had no idea what was in it. I hoped I wasn't putting Guido gel in my son's hair to have him looking like a mini douche. I'd let him look crazy like me before that happened. I gave it a few scrunches after and it didn't look half bad. I guess the outcome would be ready at breakfast. I was very proud of myself and went to wake Maddy.

She was snuggled under her blanket like a blob. She definitely got that from her mother. While I was constantly kicking the blankets off of me, Bella could never be covered enough. No matter the season she'd be cocooned in a comforter. I didn't think I could take the bounce approach with Madison. I pulled the blanket off to find her tucked under her sheet curled up like a ball.

"Princess…" I called while shaking her lightly.

She didn't even flinch. I called her again and shook with a little more force and nothing. I pulled her out of the bed and tried to get her to stand on her own. Good thing I was holding her because she just collapsed in my arms. If I couldn't hear her breathing, I would have thought she was in a coma. I had no idea my daughter slept like the dead. I alternated between shaking her and calling her name and got no response. I carried her to the bathroom to sit her on the toilet seat. Somehow, someway, she had to get ready for school.

As if watching karma in slow motion I knew my day was only going downhill from here. I set Maddy on the seat and reached for her toothbrush right as her head fell back against the toilet tank. If it was anyone else's child I would've laughed uncontrollably. Since she was mine, I felt at fault. Her eyes popped open wide and she tried to focus on her surroundings. The delayed reaction to the hit caused her to let out a paint peeling scream.

_Holy shit, Bella, come back home please._

"Mommy!" Maddy wailed. "I want Mommy!"

"What happened to Maddy?" Masen ran into the bathroom in just his socks and underwear.

"She's okay. Come on Mase, why aren't you dressed?" He had on even fewer clothes than he did when I woke him up. "What were you doing all that time?"

He shrugged and ran off.

I knelt down to comfort Maddy only to take a foot to the chest. "Shh, Princess, please calm down."

"I want Mommy! Now!" Maddy screamed in response.

"Mommy isn't here."

"Get her now!"

_Could I be any worse at this?_

My heart was breaking with each tear. I couldn't get Madison to stop crying and the feelings of father failure were quickly overpowering me. It was obvious Bella was better at this than me, but it was also apparent that she was a big comfort to the children. She was familiar, and I wasn't. I hoped six years in wouldn't be too late to join the race. I needed to make more of an effort. I _would_ make the effort.

I tried to calm Madison down but she wasn't having it. I finally gave in and picked her up, rocking her as I did when she was a baby. Summoning up all the strength I had, I pleaded, "Maddy, Princess, may you please stop crying? Mommy isn't here and today you get Daddy. I know right now I'm doing everything wrong, but maybe you could help me, kind of like how you help Mommy."

Those must have been the magic words because Maddy wiped her tears and gave me a small smile. Hugging me around the neck she gave me a kiss and whispered, "Don't be sad Daddy, I'll help you."

_It appeared we would make it through today, thank God._

Maddy gave me the run-down of her morning ritual and made me leave while she 'dressed like a big girl'. I went to check on Masen and found him sprawled out on his floor, in his uniform, reading a Spiderman comic book. I wanted to yell at him for being on the floor in his uniform, but I was pleased that he was reading. He looked so deep in thought. When I got close enough to lean over him, I saw that he was drawing the pictures from the comic book. He would look at the pictures for a while and then try to repeat it onto construction paper. He wasn't even tracing. I had no idea he was interested in drawing, especially not graphic design.

_We were pretty kick ass parents. Yes, I'm patting myself on the back._

"Hey Mase, what are you up to?" I asked making my presence known.

"Noo, Daddy, you can't look. I'm not done," Masen replied quickly shoving the paper in the comic book and placing his body on top of it.

_He'd better learn to hide dirty magazines better than that later._ I laughed to myself.

"Okay I won't look." I extended my hand to help him off the floor. "Will you show me when you're finished?"

"Yes!" His wide smile was contagious and I was proud of him. "Maybe you can put it in your office…if you want." He went to put the comic book on his shelf.

I caught up to him and knelt beside him, "Mase, I'll hang up any picture you give me and I would be honored to have a Masen original. I can even put one in my locker at work. I bet Grandpa would like a picture for his office, too. What do you think?"

He nodded eagerly before heading off to the kitchen. I knocked on Maddy's door to see if she was ready. "Princess, excuse me, _big girl_, are you dressed and ready?"

"All ready! Come in!" she shouted through the door.

I entered to see her completely dressed in her uniform sitting at her desk. My children were quite independent, more so than I ever gave them credit for. In my mind they would always be babies who needed one of us there every moment and that person had been Bella for the past six years. I had missed them entering this stage and would need to come up with a new argument for Bella staying home. But why did I need an argument at all? What was so wrong with Bella going back to work?

One word,Victoria. I refused to let my mind even go there because they were two different people and I would just become enraged at the comparison. I also didn't need that around the twins.

"Daddy!" Maddy shouted pulling my arm. "I've been calling you."

"I'm so sorry Princess, I was daydreaming."

"About Mommy? Do you miss her?"

"Yes sweetie I do, more than you know."

"I miss Mommy too. She needs to do my hair."

I gazed down at Maddy's waves and realized they were in slight disarray. It was nothing compared to mine and Masen's, but it was also more than my area of expertise.

"I think Daddy is gonna have to do your hair. Remember when you said you would help me? Well, I need you to tell me what Mommy does."

"Well, today I wear a headband so Mommy just combs it all back." Maddy ran over to her dresser to get her suede navy headband and I grabbed her comb. If Emmett could see me now he would be ribbing me nonstop. He had two boys and would never have to deal with this. Once Maddy was in front of me I began combing her hair, at least I thought I was. I was barely able to get the comb through her hair before she pulled away screaming, "Daddy! You're pulling my brains out! You're doing it wrong!"

"I'm sorry Princess, show me." I put the comb down on the dresser like it was on fire.

"That's the wrong comb, Daddy. You have to use this one." She handed me a comb with four points on it. "You comb it like a pony. You have to be gentle. Let me show you, get down."

I kneeled down so I was eye level with Madison as she began to comb my hair. It wasn't like she could make it look any crazier than it already did.

"See Daddy, soft. Now you try."

"Okay, let me try again."

I whipped her waves into one direction and it didn't require too much combing. After sliding the headband on, I was pretty pleased with the outcome.

"It's beautiful!" Maddy beamed, swirling around in front of her mirror.

"Daddy is tired now; I think you should give me a piggy back ride." I held her shoulders directing her towards the door attempting to get on her back.

"Daddy," she laughed, "you're way too heavy. But I'll race you."

Maddy took off to the kitchen before I could catch her.

"I win, I win," she gloated from the kitchen.

I sauntered into the room to find my children waiting at the breakfast nook. They looked up at me expectantly as I scanned the list Bella had left for me. I needed to make the twins' breakfast, lunch and a snack for the class.

_Seriously, where the fuck was the tuition going? I bet the teachers drove the same cars I do. I was gonna find out today, they could believe that._

"Maddy, what do you want for breakfast?"

_Please say cereal_.

"I want an everything bagel lightly toasted with cream cheese," she said while she rubbed her stomach and licked her lips.

_Seriously? Lightly toasted? She's been listening to Bella place orders._

I was afraid to ask Masen. He might say French toast with a side of eggs sunny side up.

"Okay, I'll do my best. What about you Mase?"

"Mommy makes me scrambled eggs and toast and I love it."

Masen was scoring all kinds of points today. I assumed he would give me the most trouble and so far he had been a piece of cake. He had more than made up for the bathroom fiasco on Saturday.

A bagel and toast could be managed with our power toaster, and I could scramble an egg in no time. Maddy's bagel was the last of its kind so I would need to put it on the list for later. I put the bagel and slices of bread in and started to scramble an egg for Masen. Opening the fridge, I grabbed the celery from the vegetable crisper and set it on the counter to wash. The bagel slid out the toaster and I picked it up with my thumb and index finger, burning myself in the process. "Ouch, shit!" I yelled before I realized I had an audience.

"Ooh Daddy, you said shit. Oops!" Madison quickly covered her mouth after her slip up.

_Bella was going to kill me._

"Madison Cullen! You know better than to use that word." I dropped the bagel on a plate in front of her, "I think seven minutes on the mat will remind you to use your six year old vocabulary."

"You need seven minutes on the mat," she mumbled. "That's not lightly tightly toasted." She stomped out of the kitchen, pushing the door on her way.

"Madison, so help you."

"I can't eat breakfast in timeout," she shouted from the living room.

After setting Masen's breakfast down in front of him, I rubbed the back of my neck. I needed to calm down before I went to confront Madison. I was on the verge of screaming at her some more and possibly spanking her. I couldn't believe she said 'shit' and then became defiant.

_Where was my little Daddy's girl that was so well behaved?_

At that moment, Bella's words rang out in my ears, 'Maddy can be a little shit too'. Plate in hand, I went to meet her in the living room. She had her arms folded across her chest and quickly wiped away her tears, obviously hoping I wouldn't see them. She faced the fireplace and refused to look at me. She was laying it on thick and I was truly at war with myself. I wanted to punish Maddy like she deserved, but I hated having my little princess upset with me. I had to be fair and punish her like I would Masen. I knew there were times that I coddled her more because she was my little girl and that allowed her to get away with misbehaving. In a sense, I had created the monster I was now battling against.

"Madison, eat your bagel and we'll talk after."

"I'm sorry Daddy." She jumped into my arms and kissed my cheek. "I promise to be a good girl."

My anger immediately dissolved. She always knew how to use the fact that she had me wrapped around her finger to her advantage. What I did next would determine my ability to discipline Madison forever. I needed to be sure I was making the right decision, especially being that six was a long way from eighteen. Hugging her back and planting a kiss on her cheek I began, "Maddy, thank you for saying you're sorry. That shows that you're a big girl and I'm proud of you. You're still in timeout though."

I set her down in her seat and waited for the wails and tears. They never came. "Am I still your Princess, Daddy?"

"Of course, you'll always be my Princess. Finish your breakfast and I'll call you when timeout is over."

She nodded and began to eat her bagel. I sighed and slowly walked back to the kitchen. I hoped this would be the only tantrum of the day. Masen was devouring his breakfast, which made me happy to see he didn't hate it. The celery was taunting me from the cutting board. I was not looking forward to cutting three bags of it. What kid willingly ate celery as a snack? This must be some sort of punishment. I glanced down at my watch and saw we were behind schedule. Grabbing the longest knife I could find, I figured I could slice a few stalks at a time. For a first timer I was doing pretty well, until I became cocky and nicked my middle finger. "Fuck!" I yelled, quickly putting my finger in my mouth.

Masen began giggling behind me. "Masen, don't you dare repeat that." My father filter was clearly switched off. I had just said both shit and fuck in front of the children in less than fifteen minutes. He shook his head and pointed to the swear jar on the shelf. The jar was started after Emmett stayed with us for the week when Bella was sick with the flu. It was never empty whenever he was around. "You're right, Daddy said a naughty no-no word and I'm sorry."

I ran my finger under cold water, glad to see I hadn't broken the skin. After I deposited a five dollar bill into the jar, I went back to chopping celery. "Maddy, you may come out of timeout now." She entered the kitchen with a cream cheese stain on her blazer. Thank God Bella bought seven each at the beginning of the school year. "Maddy, you need a new blazer. Wash your hands and put that one in the hamper."

"May I be excused Daddy, I'm all done," Masen asked.

"Yeah, buddy, go wash your hands."

The celery was done so I put it on a platter and grabbed two boxes of Wheat Thins from the cupboard. As I was covering the platter with Saran Wrap an alarm started blaring. "What does that mean?" I asked to no one in particular. Masen ran in to the rescue.

"Daddy, if we don't leave right now, we are going to be late."

Almost as soon as it had begun, the alarm stopped. The children still had no lunch. I decided to whip up a quick chicken salad before I noticed the two lunch bags when retrieving the ingredients from the fridge. Whispering a quick 'thank you' to Bella I appreciated how great a mother and wife she was and I was going to tell her tonight. Then I'd show her repeatedly when the twins were asleep. "Come on, M&M," I called. "It's time for us to go."

I carried the platter to the door as the back door bell rang. I double backed to the door confused as to why someone would be ringing our bell so early in the morning. My main question was how they even got to the penthouse. Resting the platter on the mail table, I checked the camera and saw a delivery man holding a platter of his own with one of the doormen beside him.

"Yes?" I asked opening the door.

"Celery and carrot platter with assorted cracker tray for Cullen," the deliveryman responded handing over the tray.

_Bella must have ordered it. She was truly my parental GPS._

"Oh yes, I guess my wife ordered this. What do I owe?"

"Nothing, it's been paid through your account."

"Great, thanks."

I closed the door and looked from the new platter to mine. It was very clear which one I'd be using.

"M&M, let's go! Come to the front door right now!" I called loudly putting the homemade platter in the fridge. I hoped we didn't end up wasting my creation.

Meeting the twins at the front door I saw them putting on their coats. There was a note taped to the door as items rested up against it. Handing out the lunch bags I grabbed my jacket and ripped the note from the door

_Below is Maddy's violin, she has music today and will LEAVE it at school until Wed. _

_All of Masen's fighting gear is in this blue bag and a new mouth guard is in the zipper pocket. _

_The hamster food is in the box. _

_Maddy, your art project has dried and is in your backpack. _

_Have a wonderful day. I miss you darlings already. From bell to bell I carry you in my heart, hugs and kisses from Mommy is how your day should always start. Madison and Masen, I love you my angels._

I read the last part to the twins before I shuffled them out the door to the elevator. We entered the parking garage and I chirped my alarm only to hear nothing in return. I knew someone hadn't come into our private structure and stolen my black custom BMW 7 Series. I winced at the monstrosity left in our assigned spaces and realized my wife was the carjacker in question.

_I should call the police and report the car stolen. That'll teach her a lesson for leaving me with this car._

Her silver x5 was nice. I mean for what she used it for, it was the best money could buy, but that wasn't the point. It was a mom car. No way did I want to be driving it. It would be like driving a Volvo, which I would never be caught dead in. I meant that shit. If the funeral home doesn't have a hearse that day, put my body in the side car of a Ducati and ride me to the cemetery. Volvos were not an option. I didn't even think I had keys to this car.

I looked from the twins and all their school items, to the car and knew it would be too much of a hassle to take them upstairs with me to retrieve the keys. After placing the platter on the hood, I whistled to the security guard. It was Tom. He was one of the guards that didn't completely hate me. "May you keep an eye on these two while I run upstairs to get something?" I asked and signaled with my fingers.

"No problem, Dr. Cullen," he answered.

"Okay you two, stay right here by the car. Don't move! I'll be back down in less than five minutes."

They nodded in agreement and I jogged to the elevator to get upstairs to our apartment. Even though I trusted Tom to keep watch over the twins, there was no watchful eye quite like a parent's. Busting down the door like a firefighter, I checked the key bowl and saw the keys waiting for me. I caught a glimpse of my hair in the bowl and stopped to grab my all black Yankees fitted cap from a hook in the closet.

The elevator shot me straight down to the garage and I found the twins engaged in an animated conversation. When I arrived at the car they stopped talking. I couldn't even begin to guess what they might have been discussing. Unlocking the doors, I opened the trunk and put in the platter, instrument, and karate gear. "Get into your seats and I'll be around to strap you in."

"Daddy," Maddy began, "we never take this car to school."

_How the hell did they get to school? I know Bella didn't walk with them. No way was I walking with all this stuff. Was there a carpool they were a part of? No fucking way was I picking up other children._

"How do you get to school?"

"We take the bus or we walk and when we're really late Mr. Otis gets us a taxi," Masen interjected.

"Well, we're taking the car today," I told them before slamming the trunk. I went over to Maddy's side first to make sure she was strapped in properly. She was already buckled in and needed no assistance.

"Wow, Princess, you did it all by yourself," I praised her.

"Me too! Look Daddy!" Masen called me over.

Shutting Maddy's door I ran over to check Masen's straps. "Good job Mase!"

"Daddy, did you bring down my Yankee hat too?" Masen asked starting a small pout.

"Here, you can wear mine until we get to school." I placed the cap on his head. "I'll be sure to bring yours when I pick you guys up."

"Do I look like Jay-Z now?"

"Identical!" I pulled the hat further down on his head until it covered his entire face.

I was finally able to slide into the driver's seat. This was not my car at all. Bella had the seat practically on top of the steering wheel which was more than uncomfortable to me. I was taller than Bella by about a whole foot but I also liked having the seat back so that I could speed comfortably. There would be no speeding today, at least not while I had the twins in the car. Trying to get situated in this rocket launcher car took a few minutes before I eased out of our parking space. I had just turned onto Fifth Avenue when the twins started in.

"Daddy, put on the music," Masen asked.

"Yes music Daddy," Maddy added. "Single ladies, single ladies."

_Where the fuck did she learn that song from?_

"We'll be at school before you know it, we don't need music." I tried to reason with them hoping they wouldn't press the music issue any further. I had obviously just met my children.

They began providing a capella versions of the songs they wanted to hear and then had an animal noise making contest.

Pulling up to the school was like heaven for me. I had long since tuned out the twins and couldn't wait to get them inside where their teachers were paid to listen to them. The crossing guard was sitting in her booth and there were no students outside.

_Did they even have school today? After what I had said to Bella, I wouldn't be surprised if she had me get the children ready and bring them to school, only to have it be closed for the day. Fuck! I hate this day!_

I had driven around the block four times unable to find a parking spot and was near a fit of rage when I heard the bell ring. That could only mean one thing.

"We're late!" Maddy and Masen yelled in chorus.

_That's it, I was dead. There was no question about that. I was failing miserably at the tasks she set forth for me. My failure was affecting the children the most. I was bringing my K game, and if I didn't step it up to A, I wouldn't make it to their dismissal._

"Okay you two, let's hurry." I double parked near a Volvo I assumed could only belong to the one of the teachers. The semantics of strength and balance plagued me as I looked over at the platter and bag of snacks, in addition to the items in the trunk. I didn't want to make more than one trip and the children wouldn't provide much assistance with the heavy lifting.

"Mase, stay in your seat, I'll come and get you."

I devised a plan and retrieved the violin and hamster food from the trunk before unbuckling Masen. Madison and the platter were next before we could head up to the wooden doors.

Masen rang the buzzer while juggling his lunch and the class's hamster food. I glanced up at the security cameras silently calculating and deducting where the tuition costs must be going. I grabbed my cap from Masen as the alarm rang to let us in. The twins took off up the steps while I followed closely behind.

"Good Morning, Ms. Sullivan," they squeaked out, knowing they had been caught running.

"Good Morning, children, you are tardy today. That's a first. Did you come to school alone?" Ms. Sullivan questioned.

_Enough already! I know we're late. What the fuck did they miss, roll call?_

"No, Dad's here playing bellhop," I answered from behind the platter and violin case.

"Oh Dr. Cullen, Good Morning. Let me help you with that." She grabbed the platter.

"Thanks," I answered, finally reaching the top of the marble staircase.

_Another deduction_.

"Ms. Durbin, please escort the Cullen children to the chapel," Ms. Sullivan motioned to her assistant.

"I need to take these things to their class."

"Certainly, Dr. Cullen."

I let the violin lean against the vestibule and knelt down to the twins scooping them into a hug. "Have a good day today. I love you both and I'll miss you while you're in school. Behave and pay attention. I promise to be right outside at dismissal to get you."

"Promise?" Maddy asked, almost on the verge of tears.

"Pinky promise, Princess." We locked pinkies and I kissed her forehead.

She leaned over to kiss my cheek which became a zrbt and whispered, "Ti voglio bene Papa."

"More than my own life."

They repeated it to me in near perfect French.

"Be good." I gave them a final hug and kiss before I stood and watched them disappear down the hall to the chapel.

My heart ached as they vanished from my view. They were their own people full of personality. I don't know how Bella managed to drop them off each day without bursting into tears. Well I didn't really know how she reacted because I'm never there with her.

"Mr. Cullen," Ms. Sullivan startled me put out my daydream.

"Y-yes," I answered.

"Ms. McDermott will take you to the classrooms to drop off these items."

"Thank you."

I saw Ms. McDermott grab the platter and head down the corridor. I followed behind her passing two elevators. I didn't remember seeing them the last time I had been at the school. I had no idea where I was going and this lady wasn't very helpful. She hadn't given any commands to follow her much less even looked at me. After three flights we made it to what I guessed was the floor for one of the children, if not both of them. We passed the computer lab full of Macbooks. How did I know that? There was a glass door with the Mac apple etched on it under the school's name.

_I'm sure the tuition increase didn't go to fund that._

I must have been scowling at that point because Ms. McDermott looked terrified when she said, "Here is the music room."

The music "room" was a low-level recording studio. I wanted my children to have the very best and would spare no expense to get that for them, but I wondered if their prep school was a little over the top. Placing Maddy's violin on the rack with the rest of the instruments, I exited the room as quickly as I had entered. We then went to the individual classrooms to drop off the snacks and hamster food. Bella and I had been adamant about the twins being placed in separate classes. They were individuals and should flourish as such.

I was exiting the building when I heard someone call, "Edward!" I kept walking because I knew I didn't have any friends at the school and the entire faculty called me either Mr. or Dr. Cullen.

"Edward, wait up!"

I turned around and saw Tanya Denali chasing me down the street.

_So it was someone who knew me._

Tanya was Bella's one friend in the prep school parent circle. As she told it, the other moms were cordial but that was fake with the true intention to be nosy. She had developed a friendship with Tanya which I fully supported. I knew how alone Bella often felt being that she didn't have close friends outside of our family. Our sons were the same age and often played together, so that was another plus.

"Hey Tanya, sorry I kept walking." I slowed my stride, allowing her to catch up.

"I thought I'd have to start a full sprint after you." She laughed as we fell into a stroll.

"Sorry, I'm all over the place today."

"Yeah, I see, I was expecting Bella."

"I'm on duty today."

"Good, so you know I'll get the boys and take them to karate after school and then you'll pick them up."

"Uh, if that's the standard Monday plan, I guess I am. Oh, I have Masen's karate gear in the trunk."

I was surprised Bella hadn't put this on the note for me.

_What if Tanya hadn't tracked me down?_

We approached the monster truck and I gave a sheepish smile in slight embarrassment before opening the trunk and handing the bag over. Tanya reminded me of the end time for karate and disappeared to the corner to hail a taxi. As I turned to open the car door, I noticed a ticket on the windshield.

_Are you fucking kidding me? God! Can you give me a break? Fuck!"_

Snatching the ticket off the windshield, I threw myself into the driver's seat. I had actually been in a decent mood after dropping the twins off. I was relieved that I wouldn't have to rush between ballet and karate, but now I was pissed off. There was no way I should be experiencing such difficulty just taking my children to school. There must be a curse on me. I knew Bella didn't encounter these problems. I started driving home with a gloomy outlook on the rest of the day. I needed to go grocery shopping and drop off the dry cleaning, but all I wanted to do was go home and sleep. I was working on barely one hour of sleep and that wouldn't make my mood any better if the day progressed as it had been. A nap would help me handle the rest of the day. If I slept until about eleven, I'd wake up with enough time to complete my list of duties and still have time to spare before going to get Maddy.

*****

I was more tired than my body led me to believe. When I woke up and looked at the iHome clock, I saw it was two-twenty p.m.

_How did I oversleep by nearly four hours?_

I rubbed my eyes with the palms of my hands and slipped out of bed. I had a half-hour until it was time to pick up Maddy. I needed to squeeze in a dry cleaners' visit before then and try to eventually manage some groceries.

In less than ten minutes I had my teeth brushed, face washed, and laundry bag in hand heading downstairs. After this morning's parking fiasco, I decided to leave the car behind.

_I knew no good would come from using that damn car._

The list said MH cleaners so I could walk the six blocks to drop off the clothes and grab a taxi to the school. I looked at my phone and saw that I had no calls or texts from Bella. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. It at least meant she trusted me to handle everything. It could also mean that she knew I couldn't handle the tasks and didn't want to help me. I had to remind Emmett to get me in touch with his contact at Neil Lane. I would be apologizing to Bella for a long time. I couldn't take back my crass comments but I would make sure to never make them again. I wondered how Bella was spending her day. Whatever it was, I hoped she was able to relax.

Before I knew it I was at the cleaners dropping off our clothes. I had ten minutes to get to Maddy and not a second to spare. I couldn't be late after I promised her I'd be there right at dismissal.

Getting a taxi on Park Avenue was easy and I was in front of the school's playground with four minutes to spare. I awkwardly waited with the other parents unsure of dismissal protocol. Using this time to people watch, I immediately spotted the nannies, the moms that used dismissal as a social party, dressing the part, and a few dads sprinkled in. The gates opened and the parents shuffled in like cattle. I wondered if there was a prize for getting to the line first. When the class entered the yard I saw Madison talking with her friends, waves flying in complete chaos. Yes, she was indeed mine.

Her eyes landed on me and she gave the widest smile I had ever seen. I knew I would do anything to always keep that smile on her face. She looked so conflicted with deciding whether to run to me or wait until she was officially released for the day. She found a happy medium and began poking her teacher's arm and pointing at me. Giving a wave to the teacher, she nodded and let Maddy run to me. I kneeled down, bracing myself for impact and within seconds Maddy was in my arms. "Daddy, Daddy you came!"

"Of course, Princess, I told you I would." I stood with Maddy in my arms as we walked out the gate.

"Ms. Denali already took Masen to karate. Ooh Daddy, icee please? Gimme money," she demanded, squirming to get down to take off to the cart located on the corner.

_Of course they would be out. All they needed was the sun to be out to start selling icees._

I let her down and reached into my pocket to get my wallet. Retrieving two singles, I handed them over, "Please Daddy, may I have?"

"Okay okay, please." She snatched the money and ran off, leaving her backpack at my feet.

_Sure, I'll get that for you. Anything else Queen Maddy?_

I hurried behind her so she didn't get lost in the crowd.

_Now I want one_.

A crowd of children had gathered in front of the cart with many of the older students engaging in horseplay. Protective Daddy mode took over and I quickened my stroll, only to see Maddy push to the front of the line in true Cullen fashion.

"One dollar for cherry and coco please." Maddy waved her cash around.

_That's my girl!_

"Maddy, get Daddy a rainbow icee," I called over the crowd making sure the older kids knew she wasn't alone and wouldn't be pushed around.

She appeared shortly after holding both of our frozen treats and we began our walk to ballet. Ten blocks allows for much six year old conversation. We definitely had a lawyer or politician on our hands, or if we let her tell it, the President of the United States. She kept me quite entertained with her animated stories of the school day. We raced part of the way, with me letting her win two races to keep it even. I was sad to learn that she had gotten in trouble for trying to play her violin like a guitar. The fact that she admitted her behavior made it easier to forgive. When we crossed the street to ballet I noticed Bellini and knew that would be dinner.

The parent area for ballet looked very uncomfortable. There were about ten moms and nannies and only one other father. I walked in being dragged by Maddy and noticed many of the mothers smiling at me and turning to see where I would sit.

"Daddy, wait right here. I have to put on my tutu," Maddy instructed before escaping to the dressing room.

Letting out a deep breath I pulled out my iPhone and sent a text to Emmett. I still hadn't spoken to Bella and was getting worried. My brother, ever the older, not so much wiser one, gave me a hard time and promised an ass kicking when he saw me. As long as he didn't tell our parents, I didn't mind a little teasing.

"I need a bun, Daddy." Maddy hopped into my lap swinging her long waves everywhere.

I heard a collective aww as I tried to manage a centered bun.

_Great, now I have an audience._

"Make a pony, spin it round, add the tie, it's a bun now. That's the bun song."

I couldn't hide my laughter at hearing Maddy sing the song and bounce around while I was attempting to do her hair. Bella had come up with so many quirky things to help the children and was adding to their ability to fend for themselves. If I was being honest with myself, I was rather envious of their relationship.

"I'm all done Princess." I gave her a kiss before she scooted off to stretch with her friends.

With a little under two hours to kill I called James but got his voicemail. I left him an urgent message and followed it with a text and email. I wondered how Victoria was doing and what their next step would be. I checked my emails then put my earbuds in. I didn't want to engage in conversation and parents weren't allowed to watch ballet while the class was in session. Grocery shopping was still left on the list but I wouldn't get to all of it before we got home. I still needed to pick up the boys, serve dinner, then bath and bedtime. Dinner would be take-out from Bellini so that was helpful in case I didn't make it to the grocery store. It didn't appear that I would because I didn't have the car and would soon have three children with me. That spelled grocery store disaster topped off with many items not even on the shopping list. I needed to run across to Bellini to get their menu for dinner. I still had time before ballet ended.

On my way to the restaurant, Tanya called to say she would bring the boys home. It would be easier for her to do that than leaving an additional car seat. I would've ended up taking a taxi so this was a huge life saver. The afternoon was making up for the horrible morning. We would make it to bedtime without a problem and Daddy would save the day. This week wouldn't be as hard as I first thought.

*****

Twins need two parents. Simple as that, end of story.

The after school version of my children was almost like animals in the wild. If Maddy was a house cat while we walked together to ballet, she became a tiger with the free time allowed before bed. She was cranky after ballet and began a tantrum. She refused to say why, but was all for shouting and pouting on the way home. This behavior prohibited my quick run to Patrick Murphy for groceries.

I picked up our chicken parmigiana and spaghetti with an insalata mista to have for dinner at home. No messages at home from Bella or a fucking lifeline on how to deal with our children, or a rope to tie them down. We had just walked in the door when Tanya dropped off Masen. That kicked the night into overdrive and caused me to be a referee. Masen was insensitive to his sister's mood and teased her mercilessly. Her rage erupted in thrown tomatoes and a few pieces of chicken parm for good measure. Once again, she was sent to eat in timeout. She kicked and screamed and left her dinner uneaten.

Homework went smoothly surprisingly. Our children were obviously nerds so they enjoyed the reading and math assignments. They worked on a puzzle while I tried to clean the kitchen. I was really tired and just wanted to put them to bed and go there myself. Once Maddy had calmed down, she realized she was still hungry. I reheated her dinner while I gave Masen a bath. He begged to have his swimming gear in the tub with him and wanted to stay in until he was wrinkled. After timing his ability to hold his breath twice, I forced him out. Maddy whined for Bella because I was "doing everything wrong". Her bath turned into a shower.

At bedtime, both children cried for Bella and even went so far as to call her cell phone to get her to come home.

_That didn't make me feel bad at all._

I negotiated with them and offered a story in the family room on the beanbag chairs. They fell asleep halfway into the book and I carried them to bed. I wanted to wait up for Bella but the day did me in and I threw myself across our bed hoping to get a good night's sleep before I faced Tuesday.

* * *

Ti voglio bene Papa…. I love you Daddy/Father in Italian.

Zrbt-If you're familiar with the Cosby show, Rudy always gave Dr. Huxtable zrbts. It's basically a raspberry kiss.


	5. Husband, Father, Mama's Boy

**A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful response to this story. My Beta Beautification team always comes through in the clutch like Jordan, I love you ladies 333!!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and we all know that. If you decide to bootleg this story, let me know. I could certainly use the help with transferring it from my journal to the computer, so your efforts would be better served helping me there. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

Bella was being such a...well, I wouldn't say it, but I was damn sure thinking it.

I said I was sorry and that I'd do the rest tomorrow. What was the big fucking deal? I didn't think we were actually going to end up fighting. When I woke up to her kiss, I thought we'd be having sex, or that she'd just give me head - I wasn't picky these days.

The word 'whore' wasn't supposed to come out of my mouth. It was one of those things you think, but when someone else hears it, you go, '_Oh shit, I actually said that_'. I just knew Bella would slap me after that. I mean, what she said was fucked up too, but it was more about what I hadn't done, not wishing that we hadn't procreated together.

_One more thing I would need to apologize for__**.**__This was really getting fucking old._

I was such a walking contradiction. I'm a surgeon, the guy who fixes hearts. I had cut a little too deeply this time, and it seemed no amount of prodding and stitching could repair the damage that I had inflicted on my wife's heart.

_Fuck!_ My temper was gonna cost me my marriage if I kept speaking first and apologizing after. The true solution would be to stop having things to apologize for. I was sinking fast, so I called the one person I thought could actually help me make sense of what was happening.

The phone was answered after one ring and I croaked out, "Mommy."

*********

"My baby boy," my mother said the next morning, grabbing my shoulders and pulling me into a tight embrace. I squeezed her firmly, breathing in her motherly essence. She smelled like cookie dough and tulips.

As she hugged me, I remembered other major times she had held me the same way. I saw myself at six after I had fallen out of the oak tree in our backyard, trying to imitate Emmett, then Alice's asthma attack that occurred during our first night home alone at thirteen, the night I lost my first patient at twenty-six, and now – when I was possibly headed towards a divorce.

We walked over to the sofa. "Mommy method?" she asked.

"I'm way too big to be sitting on your lap, Mom," I laughed the first real laugh I'd had in two days.

"Nonsense," she began. "Even Emmett isn't too big to sit on my lap."

"Oh God, Mom! Are you on the juice? Dad will be casting your legs soon if you keep that up."

"He'll be setting your jaw soon if you keep that up!"

Her stern tone made it clear she was in no mood for my jokes.

"Edward, talk to me."She patted her lap.

Climbing into her lap, making sure to put more of my weight on the sofa than her legs, I let my mother comfort me. I rested my head on her shoulder and she instantly began rubbing my ears and massaging my fingers. This was our special way to bond and had been from the moment I was born.

She told me when I was a baby I'd only stop crying if she rubbed my ears and played with my fingers. That always made it easier for her to get me to sleep while also trying to calm Alice. I never knew how helpful that was until I had twins of my own. This was a sense of comfort to me that could never be replaced. And with my life deteriorating around me, I needed it more than ever.

"Mom," I began, "Bella is gonna leave me. We had a fight."

When she didn't respond, I continued.

"We had a fight on Saturday. I made a rude remark about her not working, but we made up and I took the week off from work. I thought we were good, and on Monday she left me with a list to take care of while I had the twins on my own. I missed a few things because I didn't know the schedule, which caused us to get to school late. After ballet, Maddy threw a tantrum and dinner was a disaster. I was so tired when I put them to bed that I went to sleep too. Bella came home and was upset that I didn't do everything, so we started fighting about that and I used the word whore but-"

"Edward Cullen! Did you just tell me you called your wife a whore?" She asked in a pained whisper.

"No, I didn't technically call her one. She said something mean so I said that."

"What sick game are you two playing? You're married with two children! Did you ever consider that during your 'I can hurt you more' game?" Esme snapped.

"She went to the guest room to sleep, and we haven't spoken to each other today. Rather than talk to me, she had the children deliver any messages to me."

"This is what I feared the most when you decided to become a doctor. I never wanted you to follow in your father's footsteps." She took a deep breath before continuing. "I never wanted any of you to follow in our footsteps, for that matter. I'll support you no matter what, but I can't stay silent any longer."

She paused while she tried to choose her words and I saw tears pooling in her eyes. I couldn't stand to see my mother cry, but I was certain we would both be in tears by the end of our conversation.

"I promised I'd never tell any of you about this, so you'd better _never_ tell your father that you know. Do you remember that summer we spent in Italy, right before we moved to the house in Lincoln Park? Well, we moved because we became a single income household. I quit my job so Papa could pursue his dream. While I thought I was doing the right thing, the decision almost broke us up. He worked nonstop, we hardly ever saw him, and the stressful schedule was making him sick. We were no longer a team and our family came second to the hospital. I refused to put up with it and subject you three to that so we considered a separation or divorce."

"You and Dad were divorced? When did you remarry?" I couldn't get the questions out fast enough and my mind was spinning.

"No, we didn't get divorced. I gave him an ultimatum, forcing him to choose what was most important and we've never been better. Now I don't want that to be confused with me telling him not to be a doctor because those were never my words. I wanted him to remember that our family came first and that at the end of the day, we'd still be here whenever he put the stethoscope down. With a new schedule, I was able to attend law school and we had our family back," she finished, looking slightly relieved to have it out. "Now you, mio figlio, what's the real issue behind this fight?"

I grunted and began tugging on my hair.

"Edward, stop it," she swatted my hands away. "I hate when you do that."

"Bella wants more help at home and has been hinting about going back to work."

"So what is the problem? Are you basking in poverty?"

"That's not it. I don't…I don't know what my hesitation is. I mean now I'm fine with it, but after the fight it won't appear genuine. When she first mentioned it, I was dead set against it because I figured she needed to be home with the twins, but they're pretty independent. I could also talk to Dad about cutting back my hours…I-I just can't stop thinking about the whole Victoria thing."

"Do you remember when you and Emmett went to confront Jasper when he planned to serve his last tour?" she asked.

"Mom, that was different," I sighed. "He didn't have to go back and he was leaving Alice home with two toddlers and a newborn. Plus he could've been killed."

"You were furious that he could do that to your sister, yet you do it to your wife every day."

"This is my job, I love being a surgeon."

"And if you ever had to choose?"

"I'd choose Bella and our children in a heartbeat."

"I know you would, which confirms this next statement. Edward, honey... you don't love being a surgeon. It's something you fell into, and you're very talented at it, but you don't love it. You've done it so long it became your life and all you knew. Now you need to make room in that routine to share the load at home while your wife works also. Mr. Cleaver, I worked and went to law school with three children--two of them being Alice and Emmett!"

I pinched the bridge of my nose trying to avoid her eyes. She was calling me out on everything and it made me uncomfortable. _Now even my mother thinks I'm a shitty husband._

She smoothed my hair back and turned my chin, forcing me to look her in the eyes. "I'm your mother and will always be in your corner, but I'm very familiar with being married to a surgeon. It means you essentially become a married single mother. It seems heartless to complain because it appears as if we want you to forget about your patients just so you can be home in time for dinner. Just a thought, neglect and a lack of attention are more likely to lead to infidelity, not the job. You two don't even need to worry about that… I know you'd kill yourselves before you ever cheated on each other. Fix this, Edward. My grandchildren will not be raised through a divorce!"

"So how did Dad get you to forgive him after your ultimatum?"

"He bought me a small island."

I couldn't read her face to tell if she was serious, but it was the first I had heard of it.

"Really?"

"No silly, this isn't some supernatural teen romance novel. I just told you that we had one income at that time. He took me dancing, and then we took a walk on the pier. It was more what he did afterwards-"

"And I'm gonna stop you right there."

"Like I'd share that with you!" she laughed.

Esme sobered up. "His actions showed me that he was serious about making our family run smoothly again. He took on an overnight schedule so he could be home more, and postponed his path to be chief. It has actually worked out in the long run. Now up, I need to stretch my legs." She patted my stomach before I stood up and extended my hand to assist her.

_I would fix this_.

During surgery I relied on a team of surgeons to pick up the slack. Bella counted on me to do the same for her, and I would make every effort to do so. I was very grateful for this conversation with my Mom.

I was loaded up with treats, and then she walked me out to my car. I was left speechless over the box of baked goods. I could only make out the banana bread and red velvet cupcakes marked Bella. I put the box out in the trunk before meeting my mother at the driver's side.

"Your special cake is on the bottom. I couldn't have given you goodies first… how would I have gotten my information then?" she said with a wink before I opened my door, "I'm not telling you what to do, but if you do decide that you want to take an extended break from the hospital, you have your trust from Uncle Aro. You can live comfortably on that for quite a while."

"I love you, Mom." I embraced her. "I'll keep that in mind. When I talk to Bella tonight we'll figure it all out."

"Do you need me to take the twins tonight so you and Bella can talk?" She wiggled her eyebrows.

"It's no wonder your son is such a pervert," I scoffed.

"Oh, lighten up and stop being a prude. I know you like to believe you were conceived through Immaculate Conception, but you weren't," Esme teased.

I couldn't help smiling at her. She truly was an amazing woman and the second most important one in my life.

"Yes, there it is! The smile I've been looking for all day. Baby boy, I love you more than anything in this world… but equal with Emmett and Alice, of course," she wagged her finger.

That was her signature line; she never played favorites with us. She could just as easily say the same thing to one of my siblings and only have to replace the names.

"Drive safe, sweetheart, and call me when you get home. Kiss my darlings for me."

With a final kiss to her cheek, I eased into my car.

"I love you, baby boy." We tapped index fingers through the glass before I drove off.

I was the biggest mama's boy in the world, well, next to my brother, of course. Not only had she given me sound advice, but she baked for me, and I was anxious to have a slice of upside down pineapple cake before Bella and I had our chat. My mom's pep talk was beneficial and exactly what I needed. She opened my eyes to the demons I was battling, which were sure to drag my marriage down if we didn't fix it right away, but now the nerves were setting in again.

I was going to take Bella in my arms, and sincerely apologize for my hurtful words and shortcomings. Then I would tell her that I fully supported her going back to work whenever she was ready. I would reclaim the co-captain position of Team Cullen. Now the hard part…waiting for her to come home.

*****

I hoped I would catch Bella before she went to sleep, so we could try to resolve these issues. She had entered the house like a ninja, which I'm sure was done in hopes of avoiding me. I wouldn't have even realized she was home if I hadn't gotten up to sneak another slice of cake.

After I was stuffed with cake, and hopefully confidence, I went up to the guest room. Knocking twice on the door, I waited for a response. The wooden door might as well have been a fortress preventing me from getting to the woman I desired most. Each knock was physically painful and served as a reminder that I was the one who had sent her to seek refuge in this room.

When she didn't answer, I knocked again, "Bella, may I come in? Or you come out? I-I wanna talk, please."

I knocked again, but didn't receive a response. I turned the knob, sneaking into the room. It was then that I heard the shower.

_Okay, so she wasn't ignoring me._

Before reaching the bathroom, I tripped over her Louis Vuitton trunk and overnight bag. The bag was opened with clothes spilling out of it. Curiosity got the best of me and I peeked into the luggage but kept an ear out for the shower being turned off. These were all of Bella's clothes. I felt around under a pair of jeans and my hands landed on a paperback book. Curious, I pulled it out of the trunk.

My heart shattered in my chest when I scanned the title, _The Good Divorce_

I was too late.

* * *

Mio Figlio...my son in Italian


	6. Break to Build

**A/N: Hello All! I apologize for the extreme delay in posting. I won't bore you with lame excuses, but I will say that I'll do my best to not let it happen again. Thank you all for the reviews and alerts. I am forever grateful to my Beta Beautification Team for their supreme patience and tough love with the red pen. Melly, Tosh, Simba, and Bella, I hope saying I love you is enough.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and I'm okay with that.**

* * *

I walked into Vico Ristorante unsure of what to expect. Of course I'd have my favorite meal, but had no idea what the state of my marriage would be after speaking with Edward. When I saw his note on the front door, I was instantly apprehensive that my day would get better because he was taking the steps towards reconciliation.

I had spent the last two nights crying myself to sleep, but put on a brave face each morning. Today was tough because Edward forced me to spend the morning with him. He woke before me, prepared breakfast, switched the car seats to his car, and got the twins ready for school. I suffered through his routine, but enjoyed the company of my children with their tales of first grade.

When I was finally able to escape him, it was to run errands before ballet pickup. I never made it inside once I saw his hand-drawn note of a stick figure him standing on a sailboat named the SS Cullen waving a white flag and asking me to join him for dinner. He had obviously spent a long time on the invitation, but I was immediately struck by the request for a truce and forgiveness.

After greeting the host, Salvatore, with a kiss to each cheek, he smiled at me and pointed to Edward sitting at a table in the back. The ten foot walk seemed like two miles, and felt like a first date when, in actuality, it might have been our thousandth. He was looking down, but I know he saw me come in. My heels sounded like church bells as I neared the table, and when Edward looked up at me, my heart began racing. His eyes had a forest green shade to them and they were full of pain. They pulled me to him like a magnet and in that moment I knew that no matter what happened, I would always love and share a connection with him.

He stood and let out a low breath. Distress looked good on him and complimented the cardigan, shirt and tie ensemble that he had chosen to wear. I bit the right corner of my lip, trying to keep from smirking, but it made me look like a weird fish, so I focused on the tablecloth instead.

"Thanks for coming," he whispered while pulling out my chair.

His breath lingered on my neck as I sat. No way was I letting him get off the hook with just his smirk and some innuendo. He may have picked the place, but I was running the show.

"So, where are the children?" I asked.

"Em and Rose are keeping them for the night. I gave them the rundown about the schedule when I took their clothes over this afternoon. I _can_ manage our children on my own," he responded, peering at me in defiance.

"Wow, your two nights to my six years! Please excuse me while I applaud you." I couldn't help rolling my eyes at him. It was looking like I would be getting my food to go.

He scowled before opening, and then closing his mouth. _Okay, that might have been uncalled for._

"Bella," Edward began, "I didn't ask you here to fight. This is supposed to be a truce. I am so sick and tired of fighting. You win! Is that what you want to hear? You were right, and I'm always wrong. I've been a shitty husband and an absent father. Have I left anything out?"

_Oh, poor Edward, he has it so hard. Where is the fun in making him squirm when he's already calling out his faults?_

I felt a pang of guilt for making him believe he embodied those shortcomings. While he might've been carrying a C+ average lately, he wasn't a failure. We needed to address everything that had transpired over the past few days, or I would possibly be leaving this restaurant on my way to becoming Bella Swan again.

"So how long have you been here?" I asked in an attempt to put off our important discussion a bit longer.

He smoothed the crease in his forehead before he answered. "Just a little while."

When he looked away from me after responding, I knew his 'a little while' must have been a few hours.

"What was your plan if I hadn't come?"

"I would have stayed here until closing, brought some fettuccine home for you, and then hopefully we would have talked about everything while you ate."

I was left speechless for a moment. I was so intent on punishing Edward, and he was honestly trying to make an effort. I felt as if I was running a race that had long ended, only I refused to stop even though everyone else had. Rather than make the best of and enjoy the full week Edward was at home, I let our fight drag on.

"Well, I'm here, and I would love to talk about everything."

"Really?" He laughed with relief. "Thank goodness! Do you want to order first?"

"God, yes, I'm starving."

Edward waved over Guillermo, our waiter, before placing our orders. We're such regulars here that he doesn't bother to read us the specials anymore. We always start with a Caesar salad, I get fettucine alfredo, Edward gets some variation of the risotto and we split a plate of gnocchi. Our order is topped off with a glass of Cabernet for him, and I never deviate from my Pinot Grigio. Once our orders were placed, we were silent trying to feel each other out.

"The dynamic duo are in Rose and Em's care?" I asked twirling my salad fork on the table.

He nodded in response and waited for me to continue.

"I hope they know to watch their mouths, especially Rose. No, better yet, I hope they know to watch their actions."

"I think they can handle it," he scoffed. "You know Maddy has Em wrapped around her finger."

_You would know,_ I thought.

He was very correct though. Rosalie and Emmett adored Madison and treated her like she was their own little girl. Rose could never carry a girl to full term, and stopped trying after two miscarriages after the birth of each of their sons. We once discussed that it may be something in the Cullen genes that makes pregnancy with girls difficult, or impossible, because Esme had a difficult pregnancy with Alice, and we almost lost Madison. I sucked in a breath so I didn't burst into tears. I hated thinking about those fateful twenty-six minutes.

"I guess I'll go first," he began. "I'm really sorry. I know it seems like I say that a lot, but I honestly am. I never meant to make you feel unappreciated, and I certainly never meant to make you feel uncomfortable sharing our bed. These past few nights have been fucking miserable!" He made a fist but stopped short of banging it on the table.

"I thought I was doing everything right. I followed the list for the most part, but that wasn't good enough. I didn't know so much went into staying home with-"

"That's just it, Edward! I don't _only_ stay home!" I raised my hand before he could interrupt me. "In this day and age, stay at home mothers rarely ever _stay_ at home. I mean, if that's what you prefer, I _could_ stay home. I could go on Facebook, get a Twitter account, and our children could be ignored and chores not get done, but I'd be home."

Guillermo placed the salad on the table while Edward and I stared each other down.

"I never said you only stay home," he pleaded. "What I meant was that I didn't know the days at home were so full. It's because I'm not there, not because of what you _don't_ do. It's _because_ of what you do that everything didn't fall apart when I stepped in."

I ate a forkful of salad while I contemplated my response. I didn't want to fight with him or continue pointing fingers, but most of all, I didn't want to make a scene in a restaurant we frequently visit. However, we _did_ need to resolve our issues, even if they were painful to hear.

I wiped my mouth and cleared my throat before saying, "Edward, it's hard for me to sit here and believe everything you're saying. I'm not calling you a liar, but you said hurtful things on Saturday, and then apologized, only to turn around and do it again on Monday. You say you appreciate what I do, and then criticize it. I don't know what I'm supposed to believe, or how long your truth lasts."

Edward scratched his chin and pushed his plate away from him. His scowl was lethal, but he looked angrier with himself than with me. I focused on the trail of dressing on my plate so I wouldn't have to look at him and lose the nerve to say how I felt. It was only going to add salt to our wounds, but it needed to be said.

"You made that remark about not being able to live on my salary, but all your salary does is provide for everything that _I_ make happen. _I_ pay the bills when they come. _I_ buy the groceries and anything the house needs. _I_ get everything the children need! Every recital, every parents' meeting and fundraiser, I'm there. So if you want to talk salary, how about you pay me for that?!"

My frustration was getting the best of me and that wasn't my intention at all, but it seemed like once I started, I couldn't stop. I was glad we were the only ones sitting in our section.

"So basically, I'm the bad guy because I work to provide for my family?" Edward asked, tugging on his hair.

He was really pissed.

"No, that's not what I mean!" I threw my hands up before sliding his plate back to him. "I'm just saying that what I do deserves a salary if you want to be so flippant about it. You seem to forget that I was doing fine before marrying you. I had a house, a car and a great job. I decided to stay home with our children because, as their mother, it felt like the right thing to do. You never once offered, and I never asked, but in doing so, I sacrificed financial independence and, in essence, any argument about work. Well, things are different now! I _want_ to go back to work, and…I _am_ going back to work."

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose, and then clasped his hands on top of the table. He started to say something, but was interrupted by Guillermo dropping off our entrees. Edward waited for fresh pepper to be ground over his food, and I used it as my chance to continue.

"Is it really that bad of an idea for me to go back to work?" I asked.

"No," he hesitated.

"Edward, I'm not Victoria."

"I know that!" he snapped with a scowl before beginning to eat.

"I don't want to work as an excuse to find another husband. I want to go back to work because I miss it and truly enjoyed it."

It was now or never. Continuing to find my voice, I pushed my hair back behind my ear. "I love you and our children more than anything in this world, and nothing will ever change that, but I still want something that's just Bella's. You're at the hospital all day, and the twins are in school for eight hours. What does that leave me to do? Run errands, do laundry? Okay, but that only accounts for one day. The rest of the week is left wide open. Imagine if these past six years you stayed home with the children, and weren't able to practice medicine. I'm not blaming you, nor do I regret it, I'm just saying I'm ready to go back to work. That I am going back to work."

I nearly downed my glass of wine when I finished speaking, in preparation for Edward's rebuttal, while he ran his fingers through his hair.

_Oh god, he's gonna give a long list of cons. I just know it._

"Baby, I want you to be happy. That's all I've ever wanted. If going back to work will do that for you, then I'm all for it. I just wish I had known sooner."

"This isn't about me being unhappy at home, and you couldn't have known, because I'm only now just figuring it out...and it's not like it's happening tomorrow. I just started going through my luggage of information from Cindy's seminar, which was actually more of a bitter harpy retreat."

He muttered 'thank God' under his breath and rolled his eyes. I was confused by his reaction, so I just ate my dinner in silence. If I hadn't gotten my point across by now, then we didn't stand a chance.

My intention wasn't to hurt his feelings, but I hoped I had been able to break down his defenses. He asked me a question, and I felt like it brought the future of our entire relationship down to this one moment where we had to choose: Do we fix it, or do we walk away? His carefully blank expression gave no indication as to what he would decide.

"So, what do we do now? I want be a better husband, and I know I can."

I wanted to jump into his lap and show him exactly what those words meant to me. _He wanted to fight for us._

"Well, we both need to make improvements, and we need to remember that before we became a Mommy and Daddy, we were husband and wife. I think those roles blurred together over time, and while that's great for our role as parents, we stopped being a couple. We can be parents and a married couple; we just have to learn how to balance the responsibilities."

"Let's date!" he blurted out.

"Uh, we're already married." I wiggled my ring finger at him.

"I know that, silly beautiful lady." He grabbed my hand, and planted soft kisses all around the ring he gave me when we promised each other forever." I just think dating would be good for us. You said it yourself - we need to become husband and wife again."

"Yes, not boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Well, we were pretty damn good at that."

I looked away before my blush got me in trouble as I reminisced over our intense courtship.

"So what do you think? You wanna stay my wife _and_ be my girlfriend?"

"I don't know," I shrugged. "Ask me after third period."

"Get over here."

"Don't tell me what to do." I leaned over the table careful not to fall on my plate.

"Please," he pleaded.

Meeting each other halfway, we shared a chaste but passionate kiss.

"I love you," we both breathed before returning to our seats.

"Jinx!" I laughed. "You owe me a Pepsi."

"How about a chocolate pistachio malt?"

"Hmmm? That sounds delicious, I'll take that too. So, will you carry my books and hold my hand in the halls now that I'm your girlfriend?"

"Are you going to keep making fun of me?"

"Absolutely! But it doesn't make me love you any less." I reached out to caress his cheek before picking up a breadstick.

"Well, we need to set aside one day of the week for just the two of us. It can even be a different day each week—actually, it'll probably have to be but on those days, we'll go out, or stay in. We can do whatever we want, but the most important part is that we use the time to connect with each other.

"I like it. It's a great idea, and I'm willing to give it a shot."

A weird part of me was upset that I hadn't thought of the idea first. Edward had come up with it so quickly that I wondered how long it had been on his mind, but it didn't matter. The most important thing was restoring our marriage. If we could do that on our own, without resorting to a counselor, that was all that mattered.

Something kept gnawing at me, and I wanted it to disappear so we could enjoy our date, but finally, like a static shock, it hit me. I was upset that I didn't come up with the date plan because _I_ was the one who always fixed everything. I had the ideas and plans that made us work. Now that Edward could figure us out on his own, why would he need me?

"Hey, I'll always need you."

_Had I said that out loud?_

"Isabella, I'll always need you. You're everything I'm not. Speaking of you, I'm really sorry about what I said. It was the heat-"

"Let's just leave it back there. We both said horrible things to each other, and bringing it up will just bring it all back. That's not what we're about right now, so let's just...we're both sorry."

"I like that. I'd also like to add that we should make an effort to not let it happen again."

"Deal!" I said and then ate a forkful of pasta.

The rest of the meal went smoothly, and the food tasted even better now that we were happy again. As good as we were at fighting, I hated when we did it…especially knowing how we could really get going.

I sat in awe across from the man that I loved almost more than my heart could handle. The way his jaw relaxed over the fork before he pulled it out of his mouth was so sensual. He looked absolutely gorgeous, but more than that-- I wanted some of his risotto.

"Plate shuffle?" I asked.

"Edward doesn't share food!" He laughed, but fed me a forkful.

"I'm ready for dessert now!" I exclaimed, patting my stomach.

"What the lady wants, the lady gets." He signaled for Guillermo to bring over the check.

We sat across from each other making faces, and trying to see who would blink first. I loved being dorky with him again, knowing that we were back on track. Edward passed the bill to me.

"I don't think I can afford this on my salary," I said pushing it right back to him.

As soon as I made the joke, I regretted it. He looked like his heart shattered from my tastelessness. _Apparently it was too soon._

"I'm kidding," I backpedaled. "But you did invite me on this date, _boyfriend,_ so that means you pay."

Edward laughed, and paid our bill before we headed around the corner to Ciao Bella for dessert. We snuck kisses during our walk, just enjoying being back in love. Once inside, I was treated to my chocolate pistachio malt, and Edward ordered the dulce de leche gelato. It felt good to enjoy our frozen delights without playing referee, organizing a tea party, or having to run to the hospital.

Edward was sharing a spoonful of his gelato with me when my cell phone blared from my purse. The interruption morphed into annoyance when I couldn't reach the phone to stop Rose's 'Diva' ringtone.

"Why are you calling me from your cell? What happened? Where are my children?" I rushed out my questions in a panic.

"Hi, wanna dial back the crazy?" Rose started. "My phone was closer than the house phone and your children are fine. Actually scratch that, what's up with your naked sprinter?"

I covered my face in embarrassment even though she couldn't see me.

"No, please tell me he didn't."

Edward began mouthing inquiries to find out what happened.

"Rose, I'm sorry. Should we come get him?" I asked.

"What? Oh please, no he's fine. EJ, I'll be testing you on those words in a minute so study the flash cards. Peyton, pajamas now! Yes, that means right now. Sorry Bells, I am putting them all to bed now, but I wanted to check on you and have the twins say goodnight. Where are you?"

"Out with my boyfriend!" I smiled at Edward before grabbing his hand.

"Boyfriend?" Rose exploded, "If you and Edward don't stop this shit! I swear to fuck I'm on my way with all four kids to kick some ass! Who-"

"Rosalie! Calm down, I'm talking about Edward. I'll explain everything later. He's here sitting across from me." I handed my phone over to him.

"Chill out Rosie Perez O'Donnell," Edward spoke into the phone immediately making fun of Rosalie. She hated when he called her Rosie Perez or O'Donnell or made jokes alluding to any character they've ever played.

I could hear her yelling at him in Spanish and it made me laugh hysterically. Those two were always at it, but I knew it was in-law banter and all in fun.

"Edward Scissorhands, you need to become you first client with that girly fucking hairdo!" Rose responded to Edward, but I got it when he put the phone against my ear.

"Language, Rose!"

"Your husband is so…Mase, come say goodnight to Mommy. Peyt, no more games tonight. No you can't wait for Papi to come home…" Rosalie began reprimanding her son before hanging up.

"So, your son got naked again," I sighed. "I guess Rose will call back. She was yelling at Peyton before we were disconnected. I don't know where the streaking comes from. Oh God, I hope this doesn't mean he'll be a stripper."

Edward came over and sat next to me. "I don't think he'll be a stripper," he laughed. "I'll talk to him about it, but I think it's normal. Emmett did the same thing."

He kissed my forehead as I relaxed into his embrace. I'm sure I was worrying too much, but as a mother, I couldn't function if I didn't worry about my children.

Madison and Masen called to say goodnight before they raced to get back to playing before their bedtime. Maddy assured me she had many surprises to share and even had a new song to teach Edward on the piano. Masen yelled that he loved us and wanted to stay with Peyton forever. My heart was ready to burst with how happy the children seemed. I missed that side of them these past few days and worried that they may have picked up on my less than pleasant attitude. I was now in a much happier place and our home would reflect the change.

I felt a contentment nearing perfection as we left Ciao Bella. Dinner was delicious and dessert was amazing, but the best part was that I had my husband back. We had resolved our fight and laid the groundwork for the upcoming years of our marriage. I had told Edward I wanted to work, and he supported my decision. I couldn't stop smiling. This day had gone better than I ever could have imagined.

Edward wove his fingers through mine as we walked towards Fifth Avenue. Gazing at the beautiful buildings, I truly appreciated living in New York City. I noticed Nightingale across the street. It had been the school of choice for our children until the ultrasound told us one of them would have a penis. Masen and Madison, the lights of my life.

I was never a fan of them staying away overnight anywhere. Of course I trusted them with Rose and Emmett--I just felt like this week had been trying for them with Edward taking over, and us pretending to be civil to each other. However, since the opportunity had presented itself, I was going to take advantage of it. A night of uninterrupted sleep with my husband, in our bed, would be the perfect ending to this night.

_Although,make up sex would be more perfect._

Once at the corner, I started to turn right, heading home, but Edward pulled me close to him and whistled for a cab. It always fascinated me that he could do that, not to mention that it was pretty damn sexy too.

"We'll get home faster by walking than in a taxi, and I don't mind a nice stroll," I told him.

"We have one last stop before we go home," he answered before opening the taxi door.

I gave him a puzzled look before sliding into the seat. "Just trust me," he whispered, and then told the driver where to go. "The W Hotel in Times Square at 46th and Broadway, please."

"What's going on?" I asked. "I'm kind of confused right now. We have a perfect lovely home just six blocks away."

"Do you trust me?" he questioned.

"With everything!"

"I love you so much," he declared, and then kissed me without offering any answers.

"I love you too, but still need answers," I spoke against his lips.

"Well, impatient wife of mine, I want to spend some more alone time with you. I intend to make love to you tonight, and at home we'll go into 'instant parent quickie mode.' Even with the house to ourselves, there will be other distractions. Please let me do this for you…for us."

We were on the same page. He had me at, 'make love tonight.'

I mentally kicked myself for missing out on enjoying the previous few days with my husband, but then again, maybe that's what led us to right now.

Grabbing his hair with my left hand, I pulled him to me for a kiss, and immediately opened my mouth for him; no need to feign shyness, or even play hard to get. His tongue slid against mine, dancing between delicate and rough, and our hands roamed everywhere as we fought to get closer so we could make up for lost time. It was almost as like we had drifted away…until the taxi stopped short, sending Edward into me and my head into the seat. We laughed as the driver apologized profusely.

"Are we close?" Edward asked, helping me to an upright position.

The driver must have sensed our sexual frustration, because it wasn't long after Edward's inquiry that we were there. I discreetly straightened my skirt as we headed into the lobby, smirking to myself over the incongruous feeling of checking into a hotel with my husband. It felt like we were sneaking around…but I liked it. It added to the excitement, and I couldn't wait to get upstairs.

I tripped into the room as the excitement overwhelmed me. Kicking off my heels I looked around at the décor and finally to the doorway that led to the bedroom. With exhilaration that I didn't know I possessed I ran into the bedroom and jumped on the bed squealing. Edward laughed and entered behind me gazing at me on the bed in the dim light from the window.

"You are so beautiful, baby."

His breathy words ignited a fire in my belly and I coyly pulled my legs together, posing for him.

"Come here, Edward."

He slipped off his jacket and let it fall to the floor and I reveled in the fact that I didn't have to pick it up and hang it. This was our time. We weren't a mother and a father here, we were us. We were Bella and Edward again.

His body stretched out over mine and I leaned back looking up at him. His features were older, more lines and wrinkles but he was still breathtakingly beautiful. If anything age had given him a more mysterious and dangerous look. His smirk looked feral as his head dropped down to kiss my neck and I sighed from the familiar feeling.

"I miss being with you like this baby."

I giggled when I felt his scratchy cheek rub against my tender neck and wrapped my arms around his shoulders before seeking his mouth with my own.

Our kisses were passionate and familiar. Like curling up in your favorite blanket on a winter day and reading a book for the thousandth time. I could read Edward's body over and over and never get tired of it.

My legs spread for him automatically when his knee came between them and the friction was teasing me.

"We have all night, Edward, please just give me what I want now."

Irritation flared in me when he chuckled playfully. I pushed him onto his back and straddled him. The cocky look on his face never left and I wanted to wipe that smug look off his face more than anything.

"Seen it once, seen it a million times eh?" I taunted him.

"I've seen it once and want to see it a million more times, love."

Bastard.

I shed my shirt and bra slowly enjoying how his hips began to squirm beneath me. My hair was already down around my shoulders as I trailed my fingers down his chest. I stretched, pushing my breasts up and out and felt a small victory thrum through me at his moan.

Long soft fingers slid up around my breasts and tweaked my nipples as his pelvis ground up into mine.

"You're right, we have all night. I need you right now."

This was always a guaranteed part of our lovemaking. Edward always got to a certain point where he couldn't stand the foreplay any longer and had to just…_do it._

Weeks of sexual frustration was enough foreplay for me as well.

Clothes were shed and at times we were ungraceful, bumping heads and elbows in order to get zippers and buttons undone. Finally when there were no barriers between us and Edward had me trapped beneath his body I felt myself relaxing into it.

"You're all I'll ever need, Bella. Forever."

"Forever and a day, Edward."

The tip of his cock pressed against my entrance and my whole world narrowed down into the space of our bodies. The slick feel of him taking me to heights I could never reach on my own. The sound of our skin coming together, again and again. The way his chest lay flush against mine and how I could picture our hearts trying to join together through skin and bone. His strong thighs keeping my own apart and every inch of us surrendering to the other.

When Edward got close and I was almost there, his long steady fingers found my weak spot and coaxed me closer to the edge. I was vibrating with excitement and longing. With a few more jerky thrusts, the sounds of his moans and grunts spurring me on, I came. My head thrashed back against the pillows and my chest arched back off the bed as I felt the warmth of his heat spread through my body.

After his last thrust he collapsed onto me and buried his face in my neck. Long, deep breaths panting against my neck as he struggled to regain his composure.

As always, Edward liked to be in control but sometimes for a moment or two after we made love he would show me the man I had grown to love. The one that wasn't a big shot surgeon or a wealthy socialite. He was just Edward, my husband and the father of my children.

His shining green eyes peered up at me and I dropped my chin down to give him a lazy smile. Our faces were so close I only had to lean forward slightly to kiss him.

"I love you so much, Bella. I will never fucking stop loving you."

"Forever Edward, forever ever and a day."

Laughing lightly we rolled around on the bed hugging and kissing before he tucked me into his side.

"We're doing that a few more times before we have to leave. God knows when we'll get another chance."

I giggled and laid my head against his chest before letting his breathing lull me to sleep.


	7. Help Doesn't Hurt

**A/N: I am so very sorry for this long delay again. I am trying hard to get a "normal" update schedule. Thank you for everyone who still reads, reviews, and alerts this story. Special thanks to Tessaholt and The Little Known Ficster for the rec. My Beta Beautification team is quite awesome and I would never post without your magic touch. Thank you Mcc101180 (Desired, sooo good, read it!) Lovebug, Cuppycake, and Simba, I love you!**

**Disclaimer: Funkmaster Steph owns Twilight, this is just my own Diddy remix**

**

* * *

**

I'm married to a very stubborn woman. I've always loved the way she stood firm on her beliefs, except of course, when I'm on the losing end. We had an indescribable night, and left the hotel in hysterics about our state of undress. We looked like a couple in the middle of an affair. It was classic, and it lit the fuel for an interlude in the taxi on our way home, followed by the finale in our family room. We were more than covered for our next parents' pause once my schedule went back to normal. Reality finally caught up to us and, after a surprise blow job, we quickly showered, and rushed off to get the children from school.

As much as I treasured the previous hours on, behind, and inside Bella, I was excited to pick up the children. We were doing it together, and it wasn't just for show. It may have taken four days but we were finally going to have a night together, just our fearsome foursome. However, we wouldn't get to the school on time if Bella didn't give in as we were currently locked in a stare down, each with a hand on the driver's side door handle.

"I can drive my own car, Edward!"

"I don't know how to be a passenger. I have a condition," I responded.

"Oh, please! What condition? AmateurNascardriveritis?"

"We haven't named it yet. I'm a doctor, I wouldn't make this up!"

"Last time you drove my car to school you got a ticket." She bumped me with her hip.

"Hey! I apologized for that, remember" I smirked at her, knowing from the pinkish tint covering her neck and cheeks she hadn't forgotten my orally presented apology.

"You're such a big baby!" She huffed and walked over to the passenger seat. "To the school, Alfred!"

I stood next to Bella with my hand on the small of her back while we waited for our children to be dismissed, and she immediately became Miss Popular; the other moms approached her with so much to discuss and play dates to plan. The major flaw in all of their commentaries was that they came over to talk to Bella, but directed all their attention at me. Embarrassment was all I felt toward them. My blanket answer to each request was that we couldn't commit to any dates without checking with our children and their schedules. Tanya came over and reenacted the scene, complete with batting eyelashes and fake giggles. I was once again reminded why I appreciated having Tanya in Bella's corner.

The children came bustling out of the building shortly after. Their clothes and hair were in such complete disarray they were unrecognizable, and I assumed that meant they had ended the day with physical education. Masen was in his element as the center of attention. Whatever he had done or said caused his 'crew' to double over with laughter. He was much like his Uncle Emmett in that regard, possessing the ability to make everyone laugh.

We waved to their teachers so they could be released to us.

"I won!" Masen yelled, taunting Maddy before hugging Bella around the waist.

"It wasn't even a race." Maddy pouted and pushed Masen before dropping her backpack at my feet.

_How could I forget I was her backpack bellhop?_

"Maddy, your hair is so pretty," Bella admired giving Madison a kiss on the forehead. "Did Aunt Rose do that?"

"Yes and my nails. Look!" She forced her tiny hands in both of our faces to show off her mini-manicure.

I scowled at Bella, and mouthed my dislike. I didn't like anything that made my little girl seem too grown up. It was only very light pink polish, but if it was more than clear, it was unacceptable. I smiled for Maddy's sake, but I would be giving my sister-in-law a piece of my mind later.

"So, where to now?" I asked after we loaded up the car.

"Home."

"You don't want to stop and get dinner?"

"No, take-out is only for the weekends. I remember _someone_ preferring it that way." Bella glanced at me with a smirk.

I cleared my throat, but there wasn't much I could say about my previous doucheband – half douchebag half husband - behavior, and I _was_ guilty of serving take-out for dinner. I silently hoped our little passengers didn't rat me out.

"Well, I didn't think you wanted to cook."

"I don't - that's why you're cooking. Did you remember to take something out?"

"Well, since my morning was spent putting something into you, no, I didn't take anything out."

"Edward!" She slapped my arm and looked back to see if the children had heard us but they were in their own world.

"I'm sure we can find-"

"Daddy, did you see Riley's dog today? Can we get one now?" Masen asked while kicking the back of my seat, and banging on the headrest.

_We were never going to close this dog discussion._

"No, buddy, I didn't see the dog. Remember I told you we don't have space for a dog." I glanced at him through the mirror trying to gauge his mood and see how far he would take this.

"But we have a big house. I can put him in my room."

"No dog, Masen! When my pony lives with us he might step on your dog and then you will cry like a baby 'waaah waaah waaah'," Madison interrupted, trying to make her case for a pet.

_Did they forget we lived in a penthouse apartment in New York City, and not on fifty acres in North Dakota?_

"Our home is big for us but not a dog. We don't have a yard."

"Like Nonna and Grandpa?" Masen continued.

"Yes, exactly like that."

"My dog can live with Nonna and then I can take him for a walk. Then Grandpa can give him baths."

I figured this discussion was better saved for home so I let Masen ramble on about how he could manage having a puppy. I would sit him down again and remind him why we couldn't get a pet now. I knew I could at least hold him off with the age argument if worse came to worse. Most discussions could be held off by telling them that it was tabled until they were seven.

We arrived home just as the natives reached their peak of restlessness, and when we got inside, I gathered all of the fixings for tacos and fajitas.

"Ooh yummy, they'll love tacos." Bella kissed my cheek. "I'm gonna head up and get them settled, be back in a bit."

"Daddy, can I help?" Masen asked, running into the kitchen.

"Hey, buddy! You certainly can help, but the correct answer is you _may_. You ask 'May I help?'" He gave me a blank look, as if to ask, 'Can I help or not?' I got the step ladder out of the pantry for him.

"Be careful up here, and no knives." He nodded eagerly. "Do you know who taught me how to cook?"

"Umm, Mommy?"

"Well it was Nonna, who is my Mommy."

"That's funny, Daddy!"

"What's funny about Nonna teaching me how to cook I was a little?"

"But you're _Daddy..._"

"You think I've always been Daddy?

"Yup," he deadpanned.

"No, Daddy was your age once too. I've only been Daddy _your_ whole life. Remember the pictures at Nonna's house with Uncle Em holding a baby? That was me."

"With your hair sticking up like now?"

"Hey! Yours sticks up too! Glass houses, buddy. Glass houses."

His brow furrowed, and he looked around the kitchen trying to see if the kitchen was made of glass.

_Such an inquisitive and sometimes silly little boy._

"Okay. So, once I chop up the peppers, you can put them in the bowls, okay? These are important tasks, are you ready to do this?"

"Ready!" he shouted.

We worked side by side and I could see his eyes light up over how much he really felt like a mini chef. When I was cutting the chicken into strips, I saw him grab a red pepper, and put it into his mouth.

"No Mase!" I cried, unable to grab it from him since I had been handling raw meat.

"I like it." He laughed. "Can I try the yellow and green ones?"

"Let's wait until they're cooked, okay?"

He pouted, but dropped the inquiry. I let him pour the peppers and sugar into the pan and allowed him to stir. That more than made up for earlier, and I enjoyed passing my culinary lessons on to him.

"Okay, I have to do the chicken because I don't want you to get sick, but you can watch."

As soon as I finished speaking, my phone rang.

"Mase, you can answer it."

I knew that he was more than capable of working my iPhone since he had figured out the passcode lock twice. I was actually fairly certain that he knew more about it than I did.

He hopped off the step stool and ran to grab the phone from where it was sitting on the kitchen island.

"This is Dr. Cullen," he answered trying to make his voice deep.

"Is that how I sound?" I asked with a laugh.

"Hi Auntie Ali! Are you coming to pick me up?" He couldn't get enough of his aunt and uncle, but often forgot they didn't live as close as his other aunts and uncles. I smiled knowing that I would be talking to my sister soon.

"No way." He giggled. "We're making dinner but Daddy is cooking the chicken...the fire station? He's gonna burn the house down? I can call Uncle Em, he has a fire pole at his house. Have you seen it? Yes, I'm very good. I love you too!"

He poked me in the side with my phone. "Daddy, Aunt Ali wants you."

I washed my hands before taking the phone from him. "Agent Preggo of Baby Makers Incorporated, gimme my nephew!"

"Really? Are you going to say that every time we speak until I deliver?" she asked pretending to be annoyed. "I could be having another girl."

"Yes I am; it's in the big brother handbook. No, it must be a nephew so the boys maintain family dominance. Don't try to upset the ratio. We can have a starting five if you do your part!" As I moved around continuing dinner, I noticed my helper had disappeared.

"I thought I was calling my less idiotic brother."

"Less idiotic? Hmm? Nope, that's not me, but I am the most handsome one. I mean, not like your friends didn't already beat that into your head."

"Oh gosh! I'm gonna be sick. The helium in your head is coming through the phone."

"No other Cullen has swagger like me."

"I don't even know what that means! Anyway, I had an actual purpose for this call."

"You're still having Dad deliver right?" I laughed setting out the taco shells and fajita rounds.

"Seriously, what's wrong with you today?" she asked with a hint of annoyance. "Besides, didn't he deliver your children? You went in after Dad-"

"Eww, why would you even say that? I was just kidding, Ali. I do miss you a lot though. Okay, I'm being serious now. How are you and the Whitlock army?"

"Einstein, I miss you too! You need to come visit us in Texas. You know you can afford it, and I'm sure you need the time off. Everyone is really good. Em has a swim meet soon, and Carlie is getting so good at the piano. Jackers is going through a weird phase now as he realizes he won't be the youngest for much longer, so that's a little rough, but we're okay. New baby Whitlock will be a soccer star for sure."

"And Colonel Sanders?"

"Stop calling him that. His name is Jasper! And he's great. He's building a greenhouse out back. Let me call you back, animals on the loose. I love you."

With that, she hung up. I couldn't help but laugh about the mini zoo my sister lived in. Alice made it a point to have all the pets she was deprived of as a child in Chicago. Once she moved to Texas, she purchased land to start a mini farm. Jasper, her Texas born husband, was more than happy to oblige her. She now preferred tending to her horses to navigating Michigan Avenue.

I didn't know where Masen had disappeared to after he handed the phone off to me, but I was able to finish dinner during my phone call, despite my missing assistant. After setting the table, I began to search for my family. First I found Masen. He was in his bedroom playing with his action figures.

"Hey, buddy. I thought you were helping me make dinner?" I asked.

"I did help," he answered without looking up from what I assumed was roll call.

"Well, dinner is ready, so get washed up."

I instructed, and then waited for him to wash his hands because he had a tendency to get distracted.

When we entered Madison's room, we found it was empty, and Mase ran ahead to the family room while I lagged behind.

"I found them," he whispered, or at least tried to whisper.

Bella and Maddy – surrounded by magazines, glue sticks, and construction paper – were snuggled closely together on the sofa. I stared in wonder at the two most important ladies in the world to me. They must have fallen asleep in the middle of working on Maddy's assignment. Maddy was wrapped around Bella like a lion cub, her two tiny legs draped around one of Bella's with one arm holding firmly to her neck. Her free hand was resting above Bella's heart, and was closed in a fist as if she was keeping it for herself.

Bella's hair was shielding Maddy from view and, although I thought it made her look like Cousin It, it allowed me a glimpse of what she'd look like with her mother's hair rather than my multi-colored mess. Madison was even more gorgeous with the tree bark brown waves cascading down her arms. She shared the same button nose and expressive eyes with her mother, but with my hair, everyone said she looked like me. I saw more of Bella in Maddy every day. Madison was a supreme daddy's girl, so it made me happy when she shifted some of that possessiveness to her mother.

I had no idea how long they had been asleep, and I almost didn't want to wake them, but I had to. It was time for dinner and, most importantly, if Madison was unable to sleep through the night, we'd have a cranky bed guest. Kissing them both on the head, I shook them awake.

"Wake up Maddy!" Masen yelled right into her ear, pulling her hair for good measure.

Just as I was ready to shout at him, she slid off Bella, wiping her eyes.

_So that's how it works_.

"Daddy," she whined with a pout, and lifted her arms.

While I didn't like when she behaved like a baby, I could never deny her anything, especially when it was a hug, so I swooped her up. "Hey Sleeping Beauty."

Masen used that time to hop on a slowly awakening Bella.

"Mommy, it's not bedtime," he informed her while holding her eyes open with his fingers.

"Woah, Mase, you're in 3D right now, and you're spraying DNA samples which I don't need since I gave you much of them." She grabbed his arms before swinging her legs off of the couch to stand up.

"Come on, Mommy. I made dinner," he embellished, pulling her to the kitchen.

I couldn't believe he just took credit for the whole meal; I could only laugh at the little monster I created.

We got the twins washed up and sat down at the table, but not before they engaged in a few rounds of musical chairs.

"Wow, Mase! You made all of this?" Bella smirked at me.

She knew I had made dinner, but she was too great a mother to not let Masen enjoy his accomplishment.

Madison wasn't so accommodating. "No Mommy, he's too little to cook."

My verdict ultimately ended the discussion.

"He did cook, I only helped a little," I added.

"And you were napping with me so you wouldn't know. Maybe next time you can help out," Bella answered.

_Such a mama bear._

Dinner was pretty quiet while the children got to make their own tacos and fajitas. More of the fixings ended up on the table than in their bellies, but that was okay. Surprisingly, it turned out that Masen liked peppers whether they were cooked or not.

"Maddy, what were you and Mommy working on?" I asked, scarfing down my second fajita.

"We are making a poster." She looked up at me with a salsa moustache. "Mommy helped me cut pictures because I wanna be a vettynawian. Daddy, you have to come speak to my class about your job. Mommy, you can't come because you don't have a job; you're just Mommy."

I looked at Bella wide eyed as she dropped her head, becoming fascinated by the stray pieces of lettuce on her plate while Madison went back to eating as if she hadn't just taken the wind out of the sails of the woman who sacrificed so many desires for her ungrateful self. I couldn't remember ever being so angry with my daughter, and then a lump formed in my throat as I recognized myself in her behavior. It wasn't like I had been behaving any differently before last night; I had said and done much worse than Maddy.

The confident, ambitious woman from dinner the night before – sliding her plate away and fiddling with her bracelet – was two seconds from bursting into tears, and I was too shocked to do anything.

Living up to his billing as a mama's boy, Masen saved the day.

"_Mommy_ is a job, Maddy. Duh! Mommy makes us breakfast and fills our lunch bags with snacks. Then she makes dinner, and tucks us in with special snuggles. Mommy does everything."

My son was going to make an amazing husband one day. Despite the disregard I'd shown for everything Bella did for us, he was aware of it, and willing to make sure we knew it. Bella gave him a soft smile, and tried to discretely wipe a stray tear with her shoulder as she ruffled his hair. At that moment, I was acutely aware that if she didn't find something that was all her own, we'd lose the one person who always put us first. With everything I had conditioned myself to endure, I knew that was something that would surely kill me.

*MasenosidaM*

**BPOV**

I was unprepared for the bumpy transition when I returned to a full-time position. Grading the journals could be done on the sofa in my comfy sweats while I munched on cookies. Whereas taking over the advanced writing class, and after school program meant I'd be in school all day, behind the desk and forced to wear my Sunday best. Mainly though, it meant less time with Masen and Madison.

While I couldn't wait to grasp some time for myself and feel like the old Bella by working, I still missed them. My first day back to work, I burst into tears as soon as I turned the corner onto Madison Avenue. The reality that I wouldn't see them again until the next morning hit me hard, and I called Jacob, babbling like an idiot, until he reassured me I was doing the right thing. I missed the daily chats with my brother and felt that could be a big part of why I was hesitant about my return. Every decision from the age of seventeen up had been made with his assistance, and I still valued his opinion. I hoped we would have time to actually get together soon because I missed him and his gorgeous children terribly.

Two weeks later, I felt like I had finally gotten a hang of juggling my schedule. At least that was my outlook in the morning. As the day wore on, work piled up and I felt myself drowning.

_This isn't my day!_

All day, I had been looking forward to getting home in time for dinner and spending time with the twins. I also wanted to relax with Edward before he would have to leave for the hospital. After school study sessions and an impromptu staff meeting assured that I wouldn't get home until bedtime. Incessantly pressing for the elevator, I tried to remember if I promised that I would be home for dinner or if I had kept it a secret hoping to make it a surprise.

I kicked off my shoes at the door, trying to beat the clock and bedtime I'd set for the twins, but the dark, quiet halls indicated that they were now in slumber-land. After watching them both for a few minutes, saddled with regret for my tardiness, I dragged myself upstairs to get ready for bed.

"Honey, I'm home!" I found Edward stretched across the bed with his arms behind his head. Of course, that was basically an invitation for me to straddle him.

"Hey, babe." He sighed wrapping his arms tightly around me.

"Sorry I'm late." I spoke into his chest before leaning up to kiss him. "I missed you guys all day. Were they sad I wasn't here for bedtime?"

"No more than usual."

I wasn't sure what was bothering Edward - I didn't think I was _that_ late – but his clipped tone and short answers weren't sitting well with me.

"Do you have to go in tonight?" I nuzzled his jaw, just enjoying the essence of him. Peace and quiet for longer than ten minutes was rare these days, and I wanted to savor it while we had it.

"Babe, we need to talk," he blurted out.

"About…" I ran my fingers through his hair, lightly scratching his scalp.

"This isn't working."

"What? Am I too heavy?"

"Are you kidding?" He grabbed my hips to still my motion before lifting his up to press into me. "I love having you on top of me. I just mean…well, I'm at the hospital almost seven hours, then I leave to pick up the kids, we come home and do homework, dinner, baths, and bed, before I leave to go back and do another eight hours. I don't know if you can tell, but it's killing me!"

I slid off of him silently trying to process what I had just heard. _So it was possible for my day to get worse. The more things change, the more they seem to stay the same._ Anger wouldn't make the situation any better. As difficult as the day had been with trying to find a balance, it didn't mean I wanted to quit my job. That wasn't even an option. Forming a rebuttal in my head I went to put on my pajamas. Edward used my silence as an indication to continue.

"You already know I feel like a failure for not being around as much as I wish I could. Now it's as if I'm teasing the children, and forcing them to relive it twice a day. That's sure what it feels like to me," he whispered clenching and unclenching his fists. "It's one thing to be at work, and be away from you guys but to come home, have dinner, help with homework, smell you, kiss you, and then have to leave everyday…it's killing me."

I'm glad I hadn't flown off the handle. Edward was having issues with his job, not with mine. His behavior since my arrival now made sense. I sat at the foot of the bed prepared, to listen as he tried to work through his current predicament.

"But you do it," I replied with my head down as I wrung my hands that had been sitting idly in my lap.

As much as this hurt Edward, I had to endure it as well. The difference is that I had to deal with the aftermath every day. My heart ached as his scent lingered in each room, but the hardest part was watching the smallest members of our family deal with it. Masen often looked dejected, refusing to share his 'boy stuff' with Mommy, and Maddy had camped herself at the front door more than once, crying for Daddy to return. After battling with them, I climbed into an empty bed wishing my husband was home. I couldn't tell Edward this would all be okay and we didn't mind because that simply wasn't true, and I couldn't pretend it was. Not even to comfort him.

"Edward, we both enjoy having careers, but we obviously love our children and family life more. No matter how hard we try, one is going to suffer and it's up to us to decide if it's going to be work or our children. I'm not suggesting you stay home for the next six years, but honestly, your work schedule isn't conducive to being a parent, at least not an active one. That's something you're going to have to figure out on your own. I do have an idea about how we could revise our current schedules to have more time with the children, as well as each other."

"Well, I'm all ears," Edward answered lifting his head up from his fists while his elbows rested on his knees.

"We could hire a nanny. Well not quite a nanny, but maybe a sitter. Tanya uses one sometimes for Jordan."

"Paying a stranger to watch our children? Isn't that like inviting danger into our home? Like a child molester?"

"Honestly, Edward, do you think I'm going to be looking on a sex offender registry to find a sitter?" I scoffed, raising my eyebrows.

"Well, I know that each summer when we offer camp training at the hospital, they always repeat the same thing: If you want to molest a child, work at a summer camp. Wouldn't we be making it easier by welcoming them into our home, giving them free run of the place, and time alone with our children?"

"Edward, I would never put our children in harm's way. We'd do an extensive background check on whoever we decide to hire. And honestly, do you think the world's biggest tattle tale would let anything slide, or let anyone touch her inappropriately?"

"True." Edward laughed. "I'm sure Maddy's checklist will be worse than the background check."

"She'll be my eyes and ears, the little spy."

"Does this make us bad parents?" Edward asked in a whisper so quiet that I almost didn't hear him. I moved to kneel in front of him.

"Oh, honey." I pushed his hair away from his forehead. "This won't make us bad parents at all. We're simply going to have someone pick up the children, so that when we're home, they'll have our complete attention. It would be different if we needed a sitter while we were home."

He lifted me up to sit on his knee so I would still be able to face him. "This still makes me uneasy…" Edward paused, "…but if you are comfortable with it, then I can get on board."

Throwing my arms around his neck I responded, "Whoever we choose will be someone we both agree on, I promise."

"No guys, because that's just creepy." He scowled.

"So, maybe a hot, young Catholic schoolgirl?" I asked, smirking at him.

"I've already got that, your uniform is hanging in the closet. Wanna put it on?"

"How about I give you the mother of two…" I stood up to stretch "…in the plaid pajamas to hide the stretch marks and c-section scar?"

"This scar…" he lifted my shirt to place soft kisses along the mark "…is the sexiest thing about you."

"You're quite the sweet talker." I kissed him deeply and tugged on his hair before heading to the bathroom. "Now I really have to sleep with you."

"Ha! You might not get my best effort tonight, but I'd be down for a middle of the night pounding when I get my second wind, so be ready around six."

I laughed and turned on the sink.

"Can you put up some ads at work?" I asked while brushing my teeth.

"What was that?" he asked.

Shutting off the toothbrush and stepping back to face him, I asked again, "Can you put up some flyers at work?"

"Sure, and I'll put some up at the library at Columbia. Could you be any hotter right now? I think it's the toothpaste dripping from the left corner of your mouth that's really doing it for me."

I wiggled my index, middle, and ring fingers at him before letting the middle stay up. I would never tire of these silly moments. We could manage any marital issue if we worked together. Now we just needed to tackle our next task of finding a babysitter.

I never imagined it would be so hard to find and choose a babysitter.

Of course, the world was littered with predators and undesirables, but even after getting rid of those, I was still left with a wacky bunch to choose from. No way did I intend on meeting them all. Thank goodness many failed the phone conversation so that eliminated a few prospects. During the first two days I was determined to weed out the teenyboppers. No way would I leave my two six year old children in the care of a fifteen year old. I didn't care how mature they claimed to be. The mothers of young children also couldn't be candidates for us. The last thing I wanted was to take another mother from time with her children to watch mine. Our strangest call came from a woman who was adamant about being live in even after I repeatedly told her the job wouldn't require that at all. Her erratic phone demeanor raised lots of red flags. We narrowed it down to five people to meet at Starbucks. Edward would be conducting the interviews with me so we hoped to find someone immediately.

*MadisonesaM*

"Bree, I'm sorry my husband wasn't able to make it on time. That will in no way reflect on your interview today."

Bree Andrews seemed like she would be a great fit for our family. At twenty-five she was obtaining her master's in child psychology so many of her assignments were field study. The flexibility of babysitting fit perfectly with her schedule. The background check didn't spook her and she was even willing to pay for it herself. She was early to our interview which immediately gave her bonus points. We waited ten minutes for Edward to arrive before we began.

Fifteen minutes later when we were finishing up, he still hadn't shown up.

"Everything looks good. I'll contact your references and conduct the background check."

"Sounds great, thank you so very much for meeting me." She shook my hand before yelping.

"Are you okay?" I asked in concern.

"Oh, I'm fine, just a little flustered. Of course this wouldn't matter since you're married, but there is an extremely handsome man at the bar. My god, he's gorgeous."

"Well that's great for you, I'll try to look but be discreet."

I turned slightly in my seat so I could view the bar. I don't know why I didn't immediately guess from her description.

Edward.

_Well this will be awkward_.

"What do you think?" she asked eagerly.

Before I could form a response Edward was beside me. "I'm so sorry I'm late." He kissed the top of my head before placing a cupcake in front of me. Bree looked like she wanted to burst tears and I felt sorry for her because I knew it was an honest mistake.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen." Edward extended his hand to Bree.

"B-Bree Andrews," she whispered before shaking his hand.

I wanted to provide an out for her as it was clear she was extremely uncomfortable. "Bree, it was so great to meet you, I'll be in touch."

"Thank you, Ms. Cullen." She grabbed up her paperwork and fled Starbucks leaving her nearly full raspberry tea behind.

"What was that about?" Edward asked with a confused look on his face.

"Bree has a little crush on you." I laughed leaning into him.

"That's an automatic no." He hugged me to his chest with a smile. "You look like a sexy teacher. I'm really sorry I'm late. I tried my hardest to get out on time. I can't believe someone fell off of their roof and held me up."

I laughed before rubbing my nose against his and kissing him softly on the lips. "The nerve of some people, don't they know we need a babysitter? Thank you for my cupcake."

I opened the plastic container and began filling Edward in on Bree while we waited for the next candidate. I told him he didn't have to worry about Bree's interest in him as she made an honest mistake. It was clear that she was more embarrassed than anything. If she was who we ended up choosing, I hoped she wouldn't be too bashful to accept the position. Edward was very impressed with Bree's qualifications and even recognized one of her references.

We agreed that she was at the top of the yes list while we waited for Lauren Mallory to arrive. She was already late and still stopped to order a drink. I knew right then I wouldn't like her. Our family operated on schedules and that's what the children were familiar with. If she couldn't arrive to an interview on time, would she get to their school on time? To further piss me off, when she finally made it to our table she introduced herself to Edward first. I was the only one she had spoken to and I even described my appearance and location. She had no idea Edward would even be there. She didn't even know who he was. I was livid at this point.

Trying to power through the interview proved to be difficult. Lauren had extensive background in babysitting and even worked as a teacher's assistant at a neighborhood daycare. The problem was shameless flirting with Edward made it appear that she also had a long history of seduction and home wrecking. My home would not be the next on her list. She didn't even conceal her interest as she called me Bella and Edward, Dr. Cullen. I was positive he didn't even hear his title that much while at the hospital. Interrupting her lame attempts I told her we would be meeting with a few candidates and hopefully make a decision soon.

"Hell no!" Edward confirmed once Lauren had exited the store. He looked so angry, but I doubt it compared to how I felt. I was proud of myself for remaining in control and not going across the table like a panther to tear her to shreds.

"This is exactly why I was hesitant about the whole babysitter thing." He ran his fingers through his hair in distress. "Are the rest of them like this? If so, we'll need to come up with a new plan." He whispered the last part before looking away.

"She's not even an option," I spat before grabbing his hands and linking our fingers. "That was false advertising. She gave a great phone interview, but of course that was before she saw you, Dr. Cullen." I gave him a long kiss on the cheek. "I don't think we're going to find a sitter because they all want to fuck you."

He turned to face me and leaned his forehead against mine. "Are you trying to get me to flip this table? You know what happens when you call me that."

"I'm simply stating a fact." I kissed him softly on the lips trying to smooth the worry lines taking over his face.

I hoped that kiss would be enough to tell him to trust me. Trying to set Edward at ease was easier said than done. If he wasn't on board, it wouldn't matter who we selected. I would use all the time it took to find a suitable individual to look after our children. Once again I would put my needs on hold to make sure the twins were comfortable and that Edward didn't drown in self doubt. The bottom line was family came first, and a happy family more than made up for personal sacrifice, no matter how much I would have preferred to hold onto this small piece of personal independence.

A soft voice broke us out of our embrace, "Hello, I'm Angela." She beamed extending her hand.


	8. It's All Relative

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews and alerts! I'm working hard to get the chapters out much faster. Huge thanks and hugs (and I actually got to give them) for the best Beta Beautification Team! Lovebug, Melly and Tosh, you always manage to help me prove I actually left college with a degree. And I got some grammar 101 like no other this chapter! I love you ladies :)**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer and I don't own Twilight. These are my words blah blah fancy copyright icons which prove nothing as I have come up with the most original plot ever and you could never think of it because it's intricate and my characters are layered and complex who cares...Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

BPOV**  
**

"Bella Cullen slumming it in Queens, what will _Us Weekly_ think?" I heard my brother yell from behind me as he entered the restaurant. Public settings weren't enough to keep him from embarrassing me.

I stood up to hug him. "Tact. Yeah, you don't have it." Crushing myself to his massive chest, I snuggled as close to him as humanly possible. I missed him so much and phone calls just weren't enough.

"I've missed you too," he spoke into my hair.

That was just like him; he could always tell what I was thinking.

I tried to look up and respond but he had me in a bear grasp. "What do you mean 'too'?"

"You know you missed me." He ruffled my hair before snapping my bra clasp.

"Really, Jake?" I yelped, trying to smack him before he ducked out of reach.

My brother would always be the oversized, eleven year old I'd met at First Beach.

"Oh, and I'm never in _Us Weekly_, that's Rosalie, jerkface!" I responded to him before sticking my tongue out.

We would always behave like the same adolescents from our first meeting. I didn't even remember much of my life before then because Jacob wasn't in it. He meant everything to me and I would do anything for him. He had already gone above and beyond for me. I always got teary-eyed when I thought about how he left behind his cultural obligations in the Quileute Counsel and moved his new bride to New York just so I would never be alone after my parents' death.

"Belly Button, did you hear anything I said?" he asked, snapping his fingers in my face.

"Sorry, I spaced out."

"Thinking about that pretty husband?"

"Stop calling him pretty!" I scowled.

"I was actually thinking about you. Well _us_ more specifically."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing bad, just our life and history together and how much I love you. No big deal."

"Aww, I love you too. I hope some food comes with this epiphany." He nodded to the menus resting on the table in front of us.

Everything looked as good as I remembered. Jake and I practically lived off Martinello's food when we first moved to New York. The cost and location were a winning combination. I would certainly be taking some dishes home since I didn't know when I would find the time to get back to Queens. As I was trying to choose among all the options I heard, "Jake, I'll be right with you."

_Obviously he still lives off this stuff,_ I thought.

Though he could afford to with his amazing genes. I always joked that he was born buff. He wasn't nearly as bulky as Emmett, but he was tall and sculpted, even more so than Edward.

"I'm gonna start with the caprese salad and then calamari." I closed the menu with an anticipatory smile.

"Jake!" Salvatore, the owner, bellowed as he towered over our table.

"Isabella?" he asked in surprise. "Why you no visit?" He pulled me up for a hug.

"Hi Sal, how are you? I'm sorry I don't come as often. I just live so far in Manhattan, plus the twins."

" Sì, sì. Yes, the two babies."

"Not babies anymore." I laughed reaching for my phone. I showed him a few recent pictures of Masen and Madison. He said they looked a lot like me, which was, of course until he saw the last picture of the twins with Edward. Like everyone else, he mentioned how they looked like spitting images of him. That clearly couldn't be disputed. Before he got back to work, Salvatore reminded Jacob to take food home for Leah, and made me promise to come back with Edward and the children.

"So, how are you?" Jacob asked after taking a sip from his Dr. Pepper.

"We're good; Angela is working out so far as a sitter. We'll have the first night experience soon. Maddy and Mase are all over the place as usual, but as Edward gets comfortable with his new schedule we have more time at home, so that's great," I answered.

"You always base how you are on how everyone else is getting along. Have you ever noticed that?"

"It's hard for me to separate. They're all such an extension of me that I'm only okay if they are." I shrugged and picked at my straw wrapper.

"How are _you_?" he asked again.

"I'm..." I sighed before pushing my hair behind my ears. "I'm – well, I'm overwhelmed." I could never lie to Jacob. "I know I need help and now that we have it, I feel like a failure having asked for it. When I'm at work I wonder if the twins need me and when I'm at home I wonder if my students got my best effort. Edward is basically burning a candle at both ends and I feel for him – I swear I do – but he's just started staying home. I've done it for years. Then the worst part is that when I feel like I have a handle on things and take some time for myself, it feels like I'm being selfish. I stopped for a pedicure the other evening and couldn't stop fidgeting because I felt guilty about not going straight home. I'm such a doof! I bet you wish you hadn't asked, right?"

"Bells," Jacob started to respond, but our salads came so he waited until the server was out of earshot.

"You take care of everyone. You've always been that way. First with Charlie—" He reached over to grab my hand before I could flinch like I often did when my father was mentioned.

"Then me when we moved here and now your family. It's okay to need a break."

"I know, but—"

"Hey, I get to talk now. You don't have to do everything or be everything to everyone. Your children know you'd do anything for them. A few hours with a babysitter won't erase that. Edward is able to work around the clock because he knows you'll hold down the fort. Take some time for yourself."

"I've had time for myself for six years," I pleaded.

"No, for six years you stayed home with your children, and that's not the same thing at all. What aren't you telling me?"

"When I'm not needed, it's hard to find myself outside of being a mother," I whispered, picking at my salad. "In theory it sounds like I have it all together, but I don't. I want time for myself, but don't wanna miss out on family stuff. My perfect world would have Edward and me both staying home. Well, I'm sure after a month I'd be ready to strangle him, since we barely made it a week," I finished with a laugh.

"Leah takes these 'Queen Leah' days every month. One day a month, she'll leave and do whatever she wants. A whole day at the spa, dinner and a show, maybe even an affair – who knows –" Jacob laughed. "It's just her time alone. I completely support it and I know it does wonders for her. You should try it. I bet after the first time you'll find it's the best thing you've ever done."

"Well, I won't use the day for an affair, that's for sure," I added, keeping my inappropriate thoughts about Edward to myself. "I'll give it a try. How did you get to be so smart?"

"From my sister." He smiled, and then stole a tomato from my salad.

Jacob had given me a lot to think about. I was able to open up to him in ways I still couldn't with Edward. While Edward was my husband, partner, and best friend - it was because of that I was having trouble divulging my feelings. He would think he was to blame and we'd be right back into that tug of war of what's left to be sacrificed. I didn't want him to worry anymore than he already did, especially when peoples' lives were in his hands every day. It was easier to discuss improving us as a couple, but I had spots of cluelessness when it came to making myself more fulfilled. Jake provided an outside perspective and allowed me to vent without coddling me. I would give the 'Bella Day' a try so I didn't lose myself while trying to outperform at home as well at school.

We had been extremely lucky to find Angela. We hadn't even completed the interview before we knew she was the person we had been searching for. It was definite when Edward pinched my leg under the table once Angela informed us about her volunteer work with the Chicago Public Schools. I knew that while he enjoyed our life in New York, he secretly wished he could share his Northside upbringing. I prayed the children would approve of her because if she accepted the position, I wanted to keep her until they were at least fifteen.

_"How would you describe your role as a babysitter?" Edward asked. I smiled at him as he stole the question from the script I had provided. I guess I had been monopolizing all the questions with my excitement._

_"That's a wonderful question." She pushed her glasses up on her nose. "As a babysitter, I find my role to be that of an extension of the parents, within reason, of course. In no way does that mean I administer discipline. It means that my presence as selected by the parents means the discipline is implied. I shall follow any instructions set forth by the parents to enrich the lives of the children left in my care. The biggest part is to let the children know that despite your absence they are still loved and cared for."_

_I was speechless! It was like she had read my mind and knew of my worries and concerns. I feared that my children would believe I had become too busy for them, which is why I was looking for a babysitter. I was the familiar constant they had when Edward's surgery schedule kept him away. _

"_If hired, would you prefer to be called Mr. and Mrs. Cullen? Or Dr. Cullen in your case, sir? I am fine with being formal and would never want the children to hear me call you Edward and Bella and think it's okay to repeat."_

_She was absolutely wonderful and I wanted to hire her on the spot. I had assumed whoever we hired would call me Bella, and if they ever encountered Edward just to call him by his first name. We both looked at each other with a smile before he answered first. _

"_You will not have to call me Dr. Cullen, ever. Unless, of course, you become a patient of mine," he responded with a smile. "Edward is fine."_

"_Same for me," I added, "Bella is quite fine."_

_The interview flowed easily and it felt like chatting with an old friend. I saw Edward loosening up to the idea of allowing someone else to look after our children. He would never be one hundred percent, but I would accept at least seventy percent to get the ball rolling. The background check was still incomplete but it was clear we would hire Angela. _

"_She was great! Extremely qualified, friendly, well-spoken, she's perfect for this job. We may have to offer more money if she accepts." Edward beamed excitedly._

"_That's very true. I just hope the children are on board with this. She was really great, huh? And best of all she didn't try to hit on you." I gazed into his eyes saying thank you without words. "I have a feeling this will work out perfectly for our family."_

After our delicious and laughter-filled lunch, Jake walked me out to my car. He had to complete his customary vehicle check; he was forever the mechanic. Two long hugs later, I promised I would call him when I got home and take heed to his advice. He would know if I didn't because I could never lie to him. We had hired a damn good babysitter and I was through making excuses. Bella was back!

BellaMasenMadisonEdward

EPOV

I loved Easter. It was always a big deal when we were growing up, and it's something I passed on to my children. My very traditional…well, traditional when she could guilt us into going to church and other commitments, Italian mother made sure that it was one holiday we spent together. If we weren't attending Mass at St. Peter's, we were expected to be at her house for a feast. I couldn't wait until the twins were ten years old so I could take them to experience Easter Mass in Italy. At this age, it just wasn't worth it.

I also couldn't wait to eat my mom's delicious dinner, and I was more than thrilled to see my little sister and her kidlets. I was most excited because my siblings and I still received Easter baskets. While it seemed silly to get them as an adult, I looked forward to them and the age appropriate gifts my parents snuck in. My mouth watered as I thought about my bounty of Jelly Belly beans.

I looked over at Bella, watching as she leaned against the car window and idly caressed her wrist. I knew how hard holidays were for her. She participated to be a good sport for our children, but I could see it killed her not to have her parents around, especially when we spent most holidays with mine. No amount of time would heal her pain, but I'd be there every step of the way.

"We don't have to stay all night." I rubbed her thigh, and gave her a smile. "If Mom and Dad keep the twins again, we _really_ aren't staying all night."

*EEA*

"Really guys? You live the closest, how did you manage to show up late?" I questioned my brother and sister-in-law as they hung up their jackets in the hall closet.

"Well, little brother—" Emmett walked toward me causing me to take on a defensive stance, just in case he attempted to hit me, "—Mom never set a time and..." He jerked his head toward Rose indicating she was the cause of their tardiness.

He wasn't very slick because Rose saw, and shook her head before whispering 'mentiroso' under her breath. "Em, don't lie! I was ready long before you. You stopped to do a phone interview _after_ I told you we were running late. You said, 'Edward will be the last one, he's gonna be playing super doc, run in with his scrubs and crazy hair and Mom will fall all over him'."

"Nice, you're such a dick! Unlike you, I don't work on holidays meant—"

"Wow, let me get my ruler out!"

We turned to see Alice before she ran to Emmett. He picked her up with ease and, just like that, we were no longer bickering. The Three Musketeers were finally together again.

*EEA*

"Happy Easter, Mom!"

She jumped; I had startled her. She was at the stove, stirring two pots as well as checking the other two burners. I was sure that ability came with experience in the kitchen, but it was something I'd never try because I valued my eyebrows.

"Happy Easter, baby boy." She pulled me in for a hug. "You look very handsome today."

"What about every other time you see me?"

"Stop fishing, Edward!" She kissed my cheek and returned to her task of preparing the food.

"You look beautiful Mom. Is there anything I can help with?"

"No, I have it all under control. Alice, if you keep trying to grab food you'll end up eating paper plates," Mom responded not even looking in their direction. She hadn't seen my sister and brother enter the kitchen, which was part of our plan.

"How do you do that?" Emmett inquired, slightly awed, as he eased onto a barstool.

"You all haven't changed one bit. You did the same thing as children. You boys would try to distract me with pleasantries and offers to assist me as Alice snuck cookies for you."

"Just one, Mommy." I pouted.

"It won't ruin my appetite, I promise." Emmett flashed a dimple.

Between my eyes and his facial dent, we knew she couldn't deny us.

"You would deprive your grandchild of one delicious treat?" Alice rubbed her bump in defeat.

_And Ali comes through with the assist._

"Just one each," she finally relented. "You're all worse than your children."

"Were they bad last night? How did you even manage with all seven at the same time?" Em asked between bites.

"They were no worse than you three, there just happened to be more of them. They listen to me though, plus I'm not afraid of discipline." She opened the oven to check the roast.

"Did you have to spank someone?" I asked, grabbing a glass from the cupboard.

"Do I ask you what goes on in your house? No, I do not. So that's none of your business," she scolded with a smile. "Please open that Rosé for me."

"Es, I got enough sliced chestnuts—" My father appeared from the side door.

"Daddy!" Alice all but ran us over to get to our father. No matter how old we were, she would always be his little girl and he treated her as such. That's likely where I patterned my behavior with Madison.

"Happy Easter, Princess." He kissed her forehead. "I hope you're all here to pick up your litter of midgets."

"Well, we hadn't planned on it," Emmett answered with a mischievous smile.

"Well, plan on it!"

_Sexless night ahead; I couldn't wait to get home._

*EEA*_  
_

"Grandpa," Peyton called across the table, waiting for Emmett to cut up his chicken. "You should get a fire pole for Nonna like Daddy did for Mommy."

"Excuse me? Emmett?" My father asked as all the adults looked at Emmett in horror and surprise.

I vaguely remembered Masen mentioning a fire pole to Alice on the phone but never made the connection. If my son had witnessed Rose stripping for my brother, I'd be left with only a sister.

"What is he talking about?" Bella whispered, leaning over so the twins couldn't hear.

"It's really fun," Masen added.

"Coming to the stage..." Alice announced as Rosalie took a seat next to EJ.

"Stop it, Alice," Emmett warned. "Peyton isn't telling the complete story, and he's making it sound much worse."

"But Papi-" Peyton tried to plead his case before Emmett covered his mouth, and whispered something into his ear. "The pole in question actually belongs to the boys. After a field trip to the local firehouse, Peyt begged for one, so we relented after a very good report card. It's simply another way for him to get into his room from their playroom. The day it was installed I screamed down to Rosie to make sure it was steady, and could support adult weight. She walked around while holding on to it. It wasn't what you all think! Now, can we eat? _God_!"

Em was clearly frustrated. Of course we all expected the worst based on Peyton's assessment, but I should've known that Rose and Em would never do anything so inappropriate around their children, or ours for that matter.

Rosalie reached over and massaged Emmett's neck. Through her touch I could see she had put him at ease. They were lucky to have each other.

*EEA*

I looked around at my family while we waited on the lawn for my father to recite the rules for the Easter egg hunt. I noticed Emmett bouncing Maddy on his shoulders, Carlie whispering something to Bella, and E.J. was involved in an animated conversation with Emmalie and Jasper.

"Boo!" Masen crashed into the back of my legs. "Get down, Daddy, piggy back."

"That doesn't sound like 'please'." I flipped him over my right shoulder so his legs dangled over my back. "Is Daddy a horse? Huh? Huh? Huh?" I asked, while tickling anywhere I could reach. He giggled loudly.

"We're about to start the hunt," my father called garnering everyone's attention.

I set Masen on his feet, and nodded toward his grandfather indicating that he should be listening.

"Mom and I are overjoyed that you're all here and thank you for making this Easter very special." He beamed and grabbed my mother's hand as she smiled at him. "I know you just want to get to the hunt-"

"Yay!" all the children yelled, aided by Alice.

"But this year's hunt will be a little different. Due to some children who shall remain nameless – actually, they can't remain that way given that I named them –," he looked at Emmett, Alice, and me, "– grandchildren have their hunt first, followed by their parents. That means no cheating – especially no telling the children where anything is hidden. Dearest grandchildren, your hunt doesn't go past the tree house. Nonna will hand out your baskets."

"Maddy, come here," I called.

Once she came over, I began a mini strategy for her and Masen. "Daddy can't help you this time so you two have to help each other."

"No fair, she's a girl," Masen whined.

"Hey! She's also your sister, and you love her so you're gonna help her." My tone left no room for discussion. I was sure he could guess the alternative would be not participating at all.

"Any areas you see your cousins run to, you run to another area to check. If they're all there, that means they've already gotten all the candy. If you search separate spots you can share the candy when you get back. Don't lose each other, be careful, and have fun. Good luck M&M!"

I gave them both a high five before they ran off to get their baskets. When I stood up I bumped right into my brother. "Get outta here! Stop trying to steal our strategy." I attempted to push him away.

"No, that's all Rosie." He pointed over to his wife as she moved their sons around and spoke with her hands.

"Look at General Lee over there." Emmett nodded to Jasper who was knelt on the ground between his three children pointing toward the hunt area. It looked like he was giving coordinates. I guessed that was how he dealt with his command. He was here with us today, so it obviously served him well. This was only a friendly Easter egg hunt and we were all family. He had better be highlighting that point.

"You mean Jasper Bourne." I laughed with my brother.

"Hey, assholes, that's my husband!" Alice interrupted with a pinch to both of our sides before we even knew she was there.

"Fuck, Ali-"

"What the fuck, Ali?"

Emmett and I yelled as we jumped away from her grasp.

"Boys!" Esme called sternly with her arms folded across her chest.

That was all it took for us to be sent back to the many days of our adolescence being reprimanded because Alice had gotten us in trouble. Luckily, none of the children were paying attention to us.

"Ready?" my mother yelled. "Begin!"

"Be careful," Bella, Alice, and Rosalie all called out to the backs of the children as they took off.

_Such worriers, a trio of mama bears._

I couldn't pretend I wasn't worried myself. My children were the smallest and if Masen didn't help Maddy, she'd be the youngest and smallest all alone. I was tempted to break the rules to provide assistance.

"Stop worrying so much, Daddy, she's tougher than you think." Bella hugged me from behind and placed a kiss to the back of my neck.

*EEA*

"Hey!" I plopped on the couch where I rested my head on Alice's lap.

"You and Em seem to forget I'm not just your sister, I'm your _pregnant_ sister, gentle, gentle." She scratched my head.

"Hey nephew," I turned and said to her belly. "This is your uncle, the handsome one. We're all excited to meet you. I have so much to show you. If Mommy tries to feed you jellybeans today, make her throw them up so she's forced to give the rest to me."

"Edward, have you-" Bella called to me before she stopped short. The look that crossed her face as she saw us was one of disbelief, understanding, and envy. The last being the one which pained me the most to see.

"What's up, babe?" I hopped up and crossed the room to embrace her.

"Huh? Oh nevermind, I was looking for Masen's bag," she answered distractedly.

"You sure you're okay?" I bent a little so we would be eye to eye.

"Yup, fine."

I leaned in to kiss her and she didn't respond. I felt her go rigid in my arms. She knew I felt it, and tried to avoid my gaze. She gave me a forced smile before she turned to walk away. "I'll keep looking," was all I heard as she exited the room.

"Everything okay? She didn't look happy at all," Alice said softly as I walked back over to her.

"I don't know." I sighed. "I don't think so, but of course she won't tell me now."

"Did you do something?" Alice asked before pulling my head to rest on her shoulder.

"No, I've been here all day."

Rose came into the room and let out a huff, breaking the quiet moment. "Your brother–" She shot us both a glare. "And your husband–" She nodded to Alice. "Are driving me crazy. I actually hope Jasper smacks Em."

"What now?" Alice tried to wiggle off of the sofa and play referee.

Rose noticed and spoke in a domineering voice, "Don't you dare go troubling your preggers self. Dad is out there and said he doesn't want blood on his lawn."

Before Alice could ask about the bloodshed, our group was joined by another, smaller person.

"Mommy." Jackson stomped over with his face scrunched up in anger.

"Jack in the beanstalk, what happened?" She opened her arms to him.

"I'm mad! They won't let me play." He hopped in his mother's lap and moved me over so he could rest his head on her shoulder.

"Hey!" I pretended to scold him.

"_My_ mommy," he whined.

"Well, she's _my_ sister."

"But my mommy!" he screeched

_Was I really going back and forth with my six year old nephew?_

"She was my sister before she was your mommy, so ha!" I made a face at him. I looked up as Carlie came into the room, making a beeline to Alice.

"Mama, may you hold my book while we play?" Carlie asked quietly. She was Alice's shiest child which made her the most like Jasper. Even around family she was pretty timid.

"No! Go away," Jackson answered for her.

"Jackson, you're not being very nice. That's why Papa put you in timeout."

"Shut up, stupid." He tried to push her away.

I didn't even see Alice move – suddenly she was just standing behind Jackson, holding his arms behind his back. "Sweetie, put your book down here in my seat, and go have fun. As for you Jackson, I think you've lost your mind somewhere in this house, but I'm such a good mother, I'm more than willing to help you find it."

We heard his cries as Alice dragged him down the hall.

"I wondered which child would get in trouble first. I kind of expected it to be one of mine." I laughed.

*EEA*

The twins were finally asleep after a bath and five books between them. Bedtime was delayed while candy baskets were negotiated. It was rather silly that we even entertained the notion that the children could determine what candy they wanted, and when they deserved it. That was a battle I was willing to lose to get them into bed. I also knew the next day Bella would only allow them each a piece or two.

I entered our bedroom to find Bella already snuggled under the covers. It must have taken me longer to straighten up the twins' bathroom than I had anticipated. After changing into a pair of boxers and a tee shirt, I slipped into bed behind Bella. I breathed in her scent of cinnamon and baby lotion before I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her close to me.

"I love you so much."

"Edward, d-do you…want another baby?" she asked in a whisper before she turned to face me with her tear-soaked face.


	9. The Little Things

**A/N: Readers, My apologies, I kept you waiting a long time. Thank you all for the reviews and alerts! My Beta Beautification Team was amazing as usual getting this chap done so quickly. Lovebug, Melly, Tosh, and Simba I love you for all you do.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer and I don't own Twilight. I know how much it shocks you all each time you read.**

**

* * *

**

**Previously on Family Ties (saying it in the television voice when episodes begin)**

_I entered our bedroom to find Bella already snuggled under the covers. It must have taken me longer to straighten up the twins' bathroom than I had anticipated. After changing into a pair of boxers and a tee shirt, I slipped into bed behind Bella. I breathed in her scent of cinnamon and baby lotion before I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her close to me._

_"I love you so much."_

_"Edward, d-do you…want another baby?" she asked in a whisper before she turned to face me with her tear-soaked face._

EPOV

I couldn't get out of my scrubs fast enough. I threw the sweat stained top into the bin so I could clean off and begin the rest of my day. The thirty-six hour shift was more than worth it since it meant that I would be able to enjoy the afternoon with my children. Fatigue plagued every muscle, like I had been sandwiched between two Mack trucks, and I knew if I squinted for a minute too long, I'd be asleep for the next two days. I couldn't bring myself to care because all I wanted to do was get to the park and spend every available minute with my children. The trunk was filled with scooters, helmets, jump ropes, and whatever else I snagged in the dark from the playroom. Bella needed the time off and would be meeting Leah for dinner and a show. I couldn't deny that I was a little jealous. Well, more than a little. Our date nights had been put on the back burner and the few times we had managed to go out, it was usually at a place where it was too loud to talk. We were back to being in a weird place. After making great strides to return to the couple we once were, it took until Easter night for the cards to fall.

"_Bella, are you hurt? Talk to me please," I pleaded and frantically reached for the lamp on the nightstand. _

_"Just tell me the truth, Edward. I can…I can handle it," she begged with a death grip on my shirt._

_I was drawing a blank on what I had done to elicit such a response from her. We hadn't spoken about having more children in nearly seven years. That door was closed and we were content with that. At least, I had believed we were. Had she been keeping this desire from me for that long? Fuck! I wanted to comfort her but I was also pissed. Every time I thought we were taking two steps forward, she would find something to send us three steps back. I wouldn't take the blame for this one. I didn't want more children and never even hinted at it. No one around us even had..._Alice_…_

_"Is this about Alice?" I voiced my concern._

_I hated seeing her cry; no matter the reason, it was too much for me to handle. Letting my thumbs slip across her cheeks, I wiped her tears, ready to catch any that weren't done falling._

_"You three are all I'll ever need, don't you understand that?"_

_"But—"_

_I silenced her with a kiss before I continued._

_"What you saw today was an excited brother and uncle, not a father filled with regret. I finally get to be a part of my little sister's pregnancy without being limited to the use of technology to do so. This is the first time she's having a baby in the United States. I love our family as is, so to answer your question, that would be a resounding no. The two children we have are perfect."_

_I slid back to rest against the pillows, inviting her to join me. It was clear this would be an intense conversation. She relaxed between my legs and slowly rested her head on my shoulder. I knew she was battling between her assumptions and my answers, so she didn't face me, but at that point, I'd take what I could get._

_"We have the best children I could have ever hoped for. I only wanted two children—a son and a daughter. Preferably the son would be older, but not by so much he'd want nothing to do with his sister. We were fortunate to have them in one birth, and my dream come true. That's what we were meant to have. When we found we were unable to have any more children—"_

_She sat up, prepared to flee, but I stilled her in my arms. "I knew it was a blessing and just confirmation that the two we had are perfect. We have an amazing son and daughter. What more do we need? Even as a child, I saw how hard it was for my mother to juggle Alice and me with Emmett. Do you think he found football by accident? Even if we were 'blessed'…" I added air quotes because we were already blessed, "…and able to have more children, I wouldn't want to." _

_I banged my head against the headboard, hoping to get my thoughts together. I let my hands wander down her side to meet around her waist._

_"I don't remember much about my father growing up," I began._

_"What?" she asked, craning her neck to face me._

_"Not to say that he was never around or that he was a bad father, I mean he's great and provided for us, but I remember his absences more than the times when he was around. I can't repeat that; I won't be him."_

_"Edward—"_

"_Please just let me get this all out. I'm on a revolving door schedule with the children we already have. Would you really want to have another child with me? I'm starting to realize that I'm turning into the man I hoped I wouldn't. I got into medicine thinking I could make my father proud, and that he'd finally want to spend time with me. Anyway, that's not important. I know you and Rose think Em and I are the biggest Mama's boys on the planet." I felt her nod against me, and I gave her hair a slight tug. "Yes, we probably are, but that's all we know. Mom was always there. She ran routes with Em in high school."_

"_Not Esme—"_

"_Oh yes she did, and she quizzed me every night and even let me practice sutures on her. Her favorite phrase was, 'I don't know who everybody else has, but you've got me.' Alice lives in a bubble where Dad would bring her presents and play games with her. But that's not the issue right now." I was getting sidetracked as I rambled about my childhood._

"_Look at me, Bella…" I grabbed her face in my hands, "…I love our life. Even with the disagreements, tantrums, everything. It's not perfect, but I wouldn't enjoy it if it was. I don't want Masen in this same exact position in twenty years, telling his wife I wasn't there for him just like I don't want Maddy looking for affection in all the wrong places. I'm never going to want more than we already have. That goes for everything."_

_Her silence caused time to stand still. I provided the most honest answers I could; I only hoped she would respect them. Most of all, I hoped it wouldn't change things and set us back._

"_Thank you, Edward. I love you so much. I know sometimes it doesn't seem like it, but I really am happy."_

I knew if I held onto that affirmation, we'd be okay.

*HFDSB*

"Who's here?" I heard someone ask as I finished up my shower.

"Cullen," I answered, and shut off the water.

"The big dick or the little dick pretending to be the big dick?"

James.

"Whichever one you have room for in your mouth." I walked over to my locker.

"You're fucking gross, Wayne!" He slapped me on the back.

"You started! I knew it was you, plus you know Dad wouldn't shower in here." I threw back the metal door, trying to grab as much as I could in both hands. I glanced at the wall clock with a sigh. I hoped I wouldn't run into traffic.

"Where are you headed, in or out?" James asked and wrote his name on the board.

"Out. I am going to surprise your godchildren at the park." I couldn't help but smile in anticipation of spending the afternoon with my children. I wouldn't think about the hospital until I darkened the doorway in the morning.

"How are the Dynamic Duo?" He rifled through my locker, looking for food I was sure.

"They're good. Maddy is such a ball buster, and Mase, I swear he lives to test us. And he doesn't forget shit, which means I need to hurry." I slammed my foot into my sneakers. "You're like a raccoon. There are Snickers on the shelf."

"I'm taking these rice cakes, too. Oh, and this Vitamin Water."

"Just like college!" I slipped on my watch, giving my hair one last towel through. It was obvious James was working himself into the ground and not eating. He was becoming a shell of the man I knew as my best friend. He refused to ever discuss Victoria, and I couldn't help him if he didn't let me. That didn't mean I'd stop trying, though.

"Come over for dinner this week. Any day, fuck if I care. Even if i'm not there. Your godchildren miss you. Mase needs help with his handle—can't have him getting embarrassed at camp this summer."

"Well, we know you can't cross for shit." He laughed and closed my locker.

"I'm outta here. Don't kill anyone...on purpose." We hugged and I headed to the parking structure.

"Dr. Cullen, this patient—" a resident tried to get my attention.

"Duct tape and pliers. I'm off the clock."If I answered one, others would follow like roaches.

"Cullen, this needs your signature—"

"Forge it! There is another Cullen somewhere around here. Ping, ping, right off the Dad shield." I covered my face with both hands to avoid the clipboard. Dr. Cullen was on vacation. Right now, I'd only respond to Daddy.

I peeled onto Broadway looking for the first opportunity to get onto Riverside. I assumed Angela had given the children lunch; if not, we could walk over to McDonald's. A call to find out would ruin the surprise.

In less than fifteen minutes, I had arrived at Grant's Tomb. I found a parking spot where I'd still be able to keep an eye on my car while we were at the swing set. After I attached helmets to the scooters, I managed to carry everything in one trip.

Madison and Masen had their backs to me while sitting at the picnic table having a snack. Angela was always on top of things.

"Hey! What are you eating?" I surprised them and laid the items on the seat next to Angela.

"Daddy!" they screamed together.

Masen jumped up and ran around to hug me. Madison was a little more theatrical with her standing on the bench waiting for me to come to her.

"Hey Angela." I waved before Maddy jumped into my arms.

_Yeah, that shoulder will be useless tomorrow_.

"You surprised me, Daddy," Maddy added.

"Yeah," Masen agreed. "Are you having lunch with us?"

"You've got me all day, so whatever you want to do, we'll do!"

I placed Maddy back on the ground, and she went to survey the items at their disposal. Masen slid into the empty spot giving me a raspberry on the cheek. "Kisses for Daddy? Thank you, they're my favorite."

I rested my forehead against his when he moved to stand in front of me. "Mase, you only have one eye."

"Sorry, I couldn't resist," Angela began, holding her phone out. "You both looked so perfect, and it's like a mirror of your past and his future, like twins. I just had to take a picture. I'm sure Bella would love it."

"Oh, it's fine. He's a ham so he'll love having his picture taken." I laughed. "You definitely don't have to stay here with us. I'm sure you have much cooler things to do than hang out with us."

"Nope, I cleared my day just in case. Plus, I have lots of fun with these two."

Masen wrapped his arms around my neck and proceeded to swing like a monkey, his knees stopping inches before the anatomy instrument we shared.

"Woah, kid! You used to live there, have some respect," I blurted without thinking.

"Huh?" He made a face. "We lived here? Maddy, come look, we lived here."

He had heard me; thank God, he had no idea what I was talking about.

"You have so many things here all sturdy enough to hold you, yet you insist on hanging on Daddy's old bones," I stated.

"I just want you to play with me." He poked my chest.

"Just say that, Bud. We can play whatever you want."

"Daddy, I want to ride my scooter." Maddy dragged it over to the bench.

"As long as you ride where I can see you. Just because you can see me doesn't mean _I_ can see you."

"Okay. Okay." She stomped her feet to punctuate her irritation.

"Is there something wrong with your leg?" I raised an eyebrow.

"No, I just wanna ride." The whining was beginning.

"Where is your helmet?"

"I don't need it."

"Madison, are you unable to understand what I'm saying to you? If so, let me know so I may repeat it for you. _You cannot ride without your helmet_. If that's too hard, you may put the scooter back where you found it."

"Fine! If you don't want me to ride..." She threw the scooter on the ground and took off crying.

_Such a drama queen._

"Maddy, I'll ride with you." Masen knelt down to pick up the scooter. He had moments where he reveled in the big brother role and provided comfort for his younger counterpart. I knew Maddy often gave him a hard time, but he knew at the end of the day he had to take care of her. I'm sure my incessant reminders of that to him helped reinforce that point as well.

"That's nice of you to help, Mase, but she can do it herself. Maddy, come pick up the scooter."

She put her head on the table, visibly ignoring me.

"Madison!" I called with much more bass in my voice than before. "Are you waiting for me to count?"

She ran back over to pick up the scooter, but not before she provided full-on dramatics complete with a slow walk, dragging her feet, then pretending the weight was too much to lift. When she stood in front of me, I asked, "What happens when Daddy gets mad?"

"I get sad," she whispered.

"We go home, that's what happens. Do you want to go home? Mase can stay here with Angela, and have fun at the park while you and I will go home, and you can take a nap. Is that what you want?"

She shook her head no as the tears fell.

_Great, now I feel like a jerk._

Silent tears are the worst! At least when a tantrum is being thrown I can ignore them.

"Are you gonna wear your helmet?"

She nodded furiously while wiping her tears with her jacket sleeve.

Masen helped her fasten her helmet. "Remember what I said," I called.

"Yes, stay where I can see you." I laughed. They had the gist, even though they were repeating it the way I had said it.

Angela and I watched them ride down the makeshift hill.

"Quite a pair we've got there." Angela smiled at me.

"Know any place I could sell them?" I laughed and took a seat at the table.

"Oh, you'd miss them too much."

"Yeah, maybe the first day. How is everything? Do they give you a hard time?"

"It's really good, and we haven't had any major problems. They're really helpful, so that's great for me. You've got really amazing children."

"Thank you. I'll certainly pass the message on to Bella because she really deserves the praise. Now I feel bad for yelling at them."

"Oh no, I don't think any differently of you. You're a great father, very passionate."

I nodded with a smile before seeking out my offspring. I'd be able to spot them in Times Square from just their hair alone, so it was pretty easy to locate them in the near empty park. They were riding in circles before skidding onto the grass, and as I snapped pictures of them with my phone, and I felt it vibrate in my hands.

**I didn't want to text and jinx it, but I have to know-did you make it to the park today? If not, I'll be home early. **

I smiled, and decided to have a little text fun with Bella for doubting me.

**I couldn't get out of surgery in time. I really tried, but I'll be home right after. I love you.**

I didn't think my text had gone through completely before I got a prompt response from Bella. Before looking at it, I knew she would be pissed.

**OK**

She was mad. I could see her rolling her eyes, and stomping around as she cursed me. I'm sure she would have written more but, was saving it for when she saw me. I didn't want to ruin her day out, so I quickly fixed my failed practical joke.

**I was joking, I'm here at the park now look**

I sent the picture of the twins riding their scooters along with my text. That would show her. I couldn't find myself to be hurt by her doubting me because I had a spotty track record with keeping promises when my work schedule was involved.

After a few minutes, my phone buzzed again.

_**I'm sorry I doubted you, please forgive me, I love you.**_

She added a picture of her kissing her wrist right where she had a small E tattoo, and I smiled before sending a quick text back.

**Are you sexting me while I'm at the park with our kids?**

**Am not **** ok Leah looks like she wants to kill me. I love you, kiss my babies and I'll call at bedtime**

When the twins were younger, the entire visit to the park was spent between the slide and swings. When the slides added a wrap around, it was like an amusement park. They were content and I was worry free. From the slide, they slid down into my arms. I'd push them on the swings, and they always came back with plastered smiles and kicking legs. Now, I needed at least six pairs of eyes on the cloned versions of myself just to keep up with them. I was sure to twist my ankle the way I scrambled around after them, making sure they didn't jackknife onto the concrete. They'd go up the playhouses together, and I'd breathe a sigh of relief only to watch them split up before my eyes and promptly give chase. I was thankful to have Angela there, but I couldn't just let my guard down. My watchful eye quickly became annoying to both children. People might have thought my name was "Daddy, I can do it, I got it" by the time Masen made it across the monkey bars. He zipped past the wooden bridge and if that wasn't enough to give me a heart attack, I turned to see Madison hanging upside down on the uneven bars. My little drama princess was quite the daredevil.

"Are you counting?" she yelled to Angela.

"I'm counting, I'm counting. You're doing great," Angela answered.

"I can do this for five hours."

"Wow! Five whole hours? I'll have to get your pillows for bedtime."

Angela was being a good sport and the children responded to that. I was absolutely thrilled with our decision to hire her.

My foot rested on Maddy's scooter as I let it slide back and forth across the ground. I trusted Angela enough to watch Madison so I decided to ride. I'd seen many adults using scooters as modes of transportation so it wasn't so insane for me to do so as well.

"Daddy, you can't ride Maddy's scooter." Masen chased after me, laughing.

"Watch me, I bet you can't catch me."

"Uh huh." He started riding behind me as I moved faster. "I win, I win! Owwww!" I heard the aluminum hit the ground before I could react, and Masen fell off his scooter, the speed having gotten the better of him.

"Uh oh, come to Daddy," Angela tried to console him as we both ran over.

"Hey, Dale Earnhart, you gotta slow down." I picked him up. "Are you okay?" I checked him for injuries.

"I still won!" He showed me his palm which had a few scratches littered with grass and dirt.

"You okay, Mase?" Angela rubbed his back.

I indicated to Angela to watch Madison while I took Masen to the car where I kept a first aid kit. Of course, one of them would have gotten hurt today.

"Daddy, do I have to go to the doctor?" Masen asked as I carried him to my car.

"Well, lucky for you there was already a doctor on site—me."

"Not Daddy, a real doctor."

"Excuse me," I scoffed. "I am a real doctor. I'm just Daddy also. You really think my life began the day you were born. I mean it did, but that's a whole other story. Not a real doctor! You're walking home."

"No way, that's like ten years."

"I'm sorry. I used my doctor money to buy this car, but since I'm not a doctor, so you probably don't wanna ride in it."

We arrived at the car and I let Masen stand on the curb while I retrieved my kit out of the trunk. It was just a few scrapes, but I was concerned with cleaning it because I knew I couldn't trust him not to go back to touching everything he possibly could. I sat him in the passenger seat. "This is the only time you get to sit here at your age."

"I'm a big boy."

"That you are. Hand please."

I saw his little palm shake as he held it upright. I could see that he was contemplating bolting.

"I promise to try to do this really fast so it doesn't hurt much, okay?"

He just nodded. My poor boy. I swiped the cotton ball across his battered skin to clean it. Holding his hand in mine, I blew over the area, hoping to dull the sting. After I did it once more, he kicked his legs while wincing. Neosporin was the last thing I used. "Look at this special band-aid, the _reaI_ doctor wouldn't have these." I covered his wounds with two Spiderman band-aids. He didn't need them, but I knew he would want them.

"Cool!"

Placing a quick kiss on his hand, I said, "Okay, now you're really all better."

"You fixed me, Daddy. Can I go back and play now?"

We walked back to the park where Angela was giving Maddy antibacterial gel. "Did Daddy save the day?" Angela asked.

"Look, Angela, Daddy is a real doctor." Masen showed off his bandage.

"He is?" She looked to me for confirmation.

Shaking my head, I laughed. "I only play one on TV."

"Okay, Angela, I want my snack now," Maddy interrupted, looking for the lunch bag.

"Manners." I pulled her back by the collar.

"Please, I want snacks."

"Not too much because we're leaving soon and we're gonna have dinner."

"Do you want to use your time to play and save a snack for later?" Angela compromised with Maddy.

"Play! Come on, Masen." She took off toward the swings with her brother in tow.

About twenty minutes later, I called out to the twins so we could head home. They ran over without hesitation and I was immediately taken aback.

"What happened to you guys? You look like your parents don't love you, and since that isn't true, we need to get you home and cleaned up. Really, did you lie down on the ground?" I took in their full appearance and they were filthy. They were just park messy, really, but I couldn't stand to look at the dirt stains on their knees and shirts. "We've had a full day at the park. Home is waiting for us and baths are waiting for you two."

Angela helped me get the twins settled into their seats. I would drop her off on-campus, which was near where we were going to get dinner. I called in to Ollie's, and Angela offered to go in and get the meal for us.

"Daddy, don't forget the cracker noodles, okay?" Maddy tried to reach my headrest.

"Got it."

I placed our order of sesame chicken, chicken and broccoli and lo mein with four bags of fried noodles while we waited in front of Columbia. When I had hung up the phone, Angela offered me a piece of gum. "No eating in the car, ever." Maddy scolded her.

She dropped the gum like it burned.

"You're fine," I whispered. "That's a rule for them, not you."

"Thank you, Inspector Madison, but that rule isn't for grownups. Thank you for remembering, though."

Once Angela shut the door after handing over our dinner, I asked the twins, "So how about we eat our food then watch a movie?"

"Movie," they shouted together.

"I like that plan, too. And an early bath time, you both smell like the park." I wrinkled my nose at them.

"_Alice in Wonderland,_" Masen suggested.

"No, buddy, we're gonna watch a movie at home, not go to the movies."

I looked at him cautiously, expecting an outburst, but he shrugged and said okay. My little man was managing his temper quite well these days. I'd have to be sure to reward his good behavior.

"So, how do you guys like Angela?" I asked on our way home.

"She's fun, and likes Legos like me," Mase responded.

"She's not like Mommy," Maddy whispered.

I glanced up in the rearview mirror to see her looking down at the straps on her seat. No matter how tough and defiant Maddy appeared on the outside, she just wanted the comfort of her mother. No amount of spoiling from me would ever substitute for that. I just wondered about the extent of Maddy's need for Bella. It was one thing to miss her, but it was a whole other issue if she felt neglected. I would have to gauge her reactions, but I was sure any feelings of neglect were mainly mine.

"I think we should make Mommy a picture so when she comes home tomorrow, it's the first thing she sees. What do you guys think?" I turned to ask.

"Yeah!" they yelled, complete with applause.

"I'm gonna use my new glitter," Maddy responded with a smile.

I could see her face deep in thought, contemplating what she would add to the picture, but she was now focused on Bella's return and not so much on her not being there when we arrived.

At home, the twins rounded up the art supplies they needed for the welcome banner while I set up dinner. I felt a little bad about giving them Chinese food for dinner, but a day at the park called for takeout. At least, it did in my head. I would have really preferred that they took baths first but didn't want the food to get cold. No question about it though, baths would immediately follow dinner.

"Hey Stinky, and Stinkier - come eat." I called to the twins from the kitchen.

They obviously knew I meant them because they came barreling in, somehow looking even more disheveled than they had before.

"Maddy, you are here." I pointed to the green plate with all the dishes she requested. "And Mase, this is yours."

"Daddy, he has cracker noodles; only I asked for them," Maddy complained.

"I know you asked; you have a bag of your own. They didn't stop making them when they made yours. See, I have some, too. Eat up."

That answer appeared to satisfy her inquiry as she began eating. I grabbed a Post-it and pen before joining them.

"How is everything?" I picked at my chicken.

"So good." Masen sucked in lo mein.

"It's the best dinner ever. I love noodles," Maddy answered, double fisting with broccoli and a handful of noodles.

"While we eat I'm gonna make a list of some things we can put on Mommy's poster. What are some things Mommy likes?"

"Gummi worms!" Maddy always had candy on the brain.

"Yes." I laughed. "Mommy really likes gummi worms. It's probably her favorite candy ever, huh?"

They both nodded excitedly. Bella had a strange obsession with gummi worms. It was a difficult candy to obtain, but luckily we lived right across from a candy store. I joked that it was how we finally decided on the apartment. I said she could care less about the actual building, she was just happy the candy store was a green light away. Gummi worms were actually how I got Bella to go out with me; I knew she loved them before I even knew her favorite color. She kept me guessing even then. What makes me laugh is that she only eats one kind of them – the ones with red ends and a clear middle. She refused to eat any of the other worms, and had spent many occasions at our local candy store, picking out all the desired worms.

"Okay, so we have gummi worms. What else does Mommy love?"

"Us! And you too, Daddy!" Masen shouted with his mouth full.

For as small as he was, he could really pack it in, but being that he was so active, he burned off everything he ate. I would take that any day over having him become obese. That was one of the toughest things I endured daily at the hospital. Many of the adult patients ended up in the ER because of their own carelessness, but when I saw an obese child, my heart ached because it just showed they weren't being cared for properly. Even though I was feeding my own children Chinese food at the moment, they normally ate very healthy meals, and were involved in activities that provided exercise.

"Oh, me too? Thanks. What am I, chopped liver? When Mommy has love left over, I get it." I tickled his sides.

"You're silly, Daddy." Maddy shook her head at me.

"I'm silly? Well, you're half me, so I think that makes you silly too – and I've got your nose." I gave her nose a little squeeze between my fingers before pretending to put it in my pocket.

She tried to shield her face, but was too slow and ended up with sesame sauce on her forehead.

"Mommy loves the washing machine. She always tells me, 'Mase, please keep getting dirty, I love doing laundry'."

I snorted listening to his story. He was way too young to understand his mother's sarcasm. I knew for a fact that Bella hated doing laundry, and only did it out of necessity. I, however, enjoyed laundry because I love clothes and cherished mine. When my schedule allowed it, I did our laundry. I would do a few loads tonight after bedtime. That would really make Bella happy and lighten her housework burden.

"Daddy, I want juice," Maddy requested, fidgeting in her seat. I knew that move. My only daughter would be a terrible poker player. She would give away her tells the minute she sat down. I had her eating tells down to a science. The fidgeting proceeds the request for juice, if she doesn't already have it, and it also indicated that she was five minutes from saying she was full. Unlike Masen, Maddy had to be forced to eat. While she enjoyed different types of food and would try almost anything at least once, the problem was she always ordered more than she could eat. We could be locked in a stare down over a cold plate of food, but she wouldn't budge. The times she cleared her plate were lottery occasions.

"When you make some food disappear into your tummy, I can make some juice appear." I stood firm.

"Unghhh." She made some sort of strangled animal noise before putting her head on the table. "But I already ate a hundred bites. There is no room in my tummy."

"A hundred bites? That is so much. If there is no room, where will you put the juice?"

"No, look," she patted the right side of her stomach, "this is the juice side of my belly. The food doesn't go over here."

I could get all technical, and tell her the medical impossibility of what she was saying, but it would not only further frustrate her, it would also keep her from eating. She always kept me on my toes, but thank goodness I had a secret weapon.

"Look at Masen, he finished his food. He's definitely getting some juice. Don't you want juice, too?"

She lifted her head up and I could see the wheels spinning. It was a low move, but as a parent, you use anything in your arsenal to get your children to cooperate. Madison was an extreme mix of being a girl, and being the youngest – in her eyes, the near forty minutes that separated her and Masen were forty years – so she lived to outdo Masen just to prove she could. If she couldn't _literally_ be his big sister, she would at least play the role. It was an easy trait to spot in her, because Alice was exactly the same way when we were kids. I only hoped Maddy wouldn't go to the extremes Alice did. She often made booby traps for me and Emmett and managed to turn it around to get us punished for it. I was sure _Home Alone_ and _Problem Child_ were based off of her. What a little devil she was, but now she had Jackson paying her back for it all in spades.

I retrieved two plastic cups from the cupboard to fill with apple juice.

"Crushie ice for me, Daddy." Masen kneeled on the bench.

"You don't need ice."

"Yes, I do. I like it."

"We are not going to sit here until you finish every cube of ice, and no, you can't take the cup to your room. When you finish your juice, you're finished, understand?"

"Yes." He sighed, drawing, out the 's'.

"I'm all done."

I looked up to see Maddy talking with her mouth full after having forced much of her food into it.

"Now, you're just being gross. Knock it off."

They finished their beverages while I cleared the dishes. We had enough time to do baths, make Bella's poster and read before bed. I was pretty proud of my ability to stay on track. It sucked they wouldn't be able to paint, but that would require another bath as staying clean was a foreign concept to them. I went to round up the troops and found Masen loading up his bath basket with toys and goggles.

"Daddy, I want a bubble bath, okay?" He stared at me, making sure I fully understood the severity of his goal for cleanliness.

"Uh okay, I think that can be arranged. I'll go run your water and call you." I kissed the top of his head before walking out.

"Wait, come back." He ran behind me.

"What's up, Mini-me?"

"Come down." He waved his hand furiously to get me to kneel down to his level. "Can I read to you tonight?"

He looked like he had finally let go of a burden, and was unsure of my reaction. I was unclear as well because I was overwhelmed with joy. This was a moment. The one you always hear about, the times when parents say it was all worth it. All he wanted was to read to me.

"Of course, you can read to me. Did you already pick out a book? I'm excited for bedtime now."

"But not Maddy, she'll laugh at me."

_That's why he wanted to whisper it to me._

"She won't make fun of you. I promise." I used my eyes to tell him he could trust me. "I'll be right back. One bubble bath coming right up!"

"Princess, I'm coming in." I spoke into the door before entering her bedroom to see she was sitting on her bed, idly strumming her guitar.

"Whoo, I made it in time for the concert. Maddy, I'm your biggest fan!" I imitated the screams of a crowd. "Play something for me."

_"Romeo, save me I been waiting so long."_

_Taylor Swift, of course._

She jumped up, really getting into it. I couldn't be sure if the lyrics were correct, but my ears knew the sound was way off. I didn't care though, because she was having fun. I clapped and cheered her on. "Encore, encore!"

"Thank you." She curtsied. "Daddy, I really wanna learn guitar, no more violin. I wanna play like Carlie."

"iCarly plays the guitar?" I asked.

"I don't know, we can't watch that, but Carlie plays like Uncle Jasper."

_Oh, that Carlie. My niece._

"Yes, Carlie, plays the guitar very well. Maybe she can give you lessons when she visits again. I can talk to Mommy about adding guitar to your sessions with Mr. Nicholas, but you may still need to finish violin lessons, okay? Sound like a good deal?"

I would never make the children continue doing something they didn't want to do, but I also wouldn't encourage quitting. They needed to know the value of picking a skill, and sticking with it, especially if it was expensive for them to learn said skill.

"Deal!"

"You need a bath, rock star."

"No, not a bath, shower."

"You're the boss. Shower is fine."

Once we were all comfortable in our pajamas, we started drawing our picture for Bella. I let the children do most of the work because the picture was mainly from them, and I knew Bella would appreciate that. They shared all the markers and glitter pens and even complimented each other's work. I was proud of my children, but most of all, I was in awe of them. Lately, I'd found myself just observing them like I was afraid they would be taken away from me or just vanish. I knew that was a bit extreme, but they would get older, and then I'd be boring old Dad who they didn't want around.

"Daddy, I need your help drawing a bird up here." I found a blue colored pencil in my face from Maddy.

However, right now, they still wanted me around, and there wasn't anywhere else I'd ever want to be.


	10. Everything to Me

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews and alerts! I promise to reply to every review from the previous chapter and any other ones. I just figured you would like a chapter to go with that. Simba and Tosh were magnificent as usual. MiMi, you came through like Jordan in the 4th! I am so lucky!  
**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer and I don't own Twilight. I do own the laptop I write this story on so that means...SM could still sue me and take my laptop if I start that copyright crap.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV  
**

"I can't believe you let me drink on a school night!" I lightly scolded Edward as we stood on the corner after having enjoyed a real date.

He had taken me to dinner at one of my favorite Mexican restaurants. I didn't pay him much attention when he mentioned it that morning, but I couldn't deny that I dressed a little nicer in the hope that we were actually have a date.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked, tugging on the belt of my jacket.

"Yes," I answered with a laugh before kissing him.

"It's pretty nice out, wanna walk home?"

"Do you see these shoes?" I lifted up my left foot while using him for balance.

"Nice."

"These are Christian Louboutin sling backs. Do you see the mint condition red bottom? That's because I don't walk home in them. Now you say, 'Those are sexy shoes babe. They make your legs look great, and please keep them on while we have sex'. Not, 'Let's walk nearly fourteen blocks.'"

"I apologize that I only know about sneakers. They're very sexy shoes and you look even sexier in them. Your legs look amazing. Would you please keep them on tonight when we make love?"

"Thank you. I know. And I'll think about it. Come on, we've got the light."

"You'll think about it?" He pulled me back until I was pressed against him.

"You know I'm kidding. That whole speech was wasted on you and I'll forget it when I have to recite it for Rose. Thank you for a wonderful dinner that didn't include crayons. Sometimes I forget other places exist." I smiled, giving his hand a squeeze.

"Well you know that was originally plan A. Applebee's was in the running as well. Thank you for finally relaxing and not obsessively checking your phone like a paranoid Mama."

"Hey! Paranoid is French for mother. You should know that as a French speaker."

"Do you remember life before we had the children?"

"Life BC? Nope, not really."

"Really?" His eyes widened.

"I'm kidding! Of course I remember sleeping in, showers without the door open or taken in six minutes or less. Oh when I much hotter—"

"Excuse me, you're just as hot now as you were then, if not more."

"Well, I'm still hot, I mean come on, look at me." I couldn't help laughing at my conceited outlook. "I'm mom-hot now. Like the most gorgeous at the Whole Foods. I turn myself on when I'm working that cart. The produce aisle is my runway."

"Where do you come up with this stuff?" Edward was doubled over laughing.

"I don't come up with it, it's just our life," I shrugged, "but I totally remember life BC because I had you all to myself."

"I remember when I fell in love with you." He smiled

"Do share." I tugged on his sleeve.

One of things I truly adored about Edward was that he was never afraid to show his feelings; whether he was happy, sad, angry, if he felt it, he shared it.

"Well, beautiful woman of mine, do you remember that camping trip? One of the earlier dates where I tried to impress you?"

"Are you kidding?" I laughed. "I've never had so many mosquito bites, and I think that was my first bout of food poisoning. Eww! Oh god, don't tell me watching me puke and scratch is what did it for you?"

"No, silly, it was because you didn't complain or think less of me for not being very outdoorsy."

"Yeah, I didn't show you up either. I mean I did practically grow up on a reservation. If that wasn't love, I don't know what is."

"For me, it was love, and I got you, so I win." He said with a smirk, pulling me along.

"You're such a dork!"

Before I knew it, we were passing the Yura market.

"Ciao Bella is closed, I'm sad."

"You're still hungry?"

"Not food hungry, but I always save room for ice cream!" I whined.

"I'm sure there's some at home."

"There better be, or you're going out to get me some."

"Without argument." He shook his head and smiled, no doubt thinking about how crazy I was. "I know you fell in love with me at first sight."

*DN*DN*DN*

"Hey, Angela," I whispered, stepping into the living room where she sat typing on her laptop. "How are you?"

"I'm good. Did you guys have fun tonight? Thank you so much for the flowers, they're beautiful."

"We did, thank you, and I'm so glad you liked them. It was the least I could do. How were they tonight?" Edward asked, helping me take off my jacket.

"They were very good."

"Very good?" He looked at her in disbelief

"We got into a groove after dinner and then bedtime went off without a hitch. Madison said you let her have bubble water at bedtime. I only gave her a half cup because I wasn't 100% and didn't want to bother you."

"Oh! I'm sorry we didn't tell you, sometimes they like seltzer in the middle of the night so we put cups on their nightstand. It's pretty sporadic so we didn't even think to mention it. Thank you for doing that."

She nodded and packed up her belongings. I paid her for the night and confirmed the next few dates that she'd sit for us.

"Your shoes are gorgeous!"

"Thank you." I smiled at her and stuck my tongue out at Edward.

"Now _there's_ someone who'd like to fuck you with your shoes on," Edward added once he locked the door.

"And I bet you'd watch."

"And you would be right."

"Nice. You check on her, I get him?

"Sounds good, let me set the alarm."

I cautiously entered Masen's room, hoping not to end my life by comic book fall or action figure puncture wound from the books and figurines that seemed to sprout from his carpet, but even in the dark, I could see his entire floor. His room was clean when just that very morning it was the scene of a Marvel and DC showdown with my patience ending up the loser. Angela had gotten him to clean up his bedroom before the Saturday deadline. _Wow!_

Kneeling down I kissed my man child with whispered affirmations of love.

"Holy shit! I can see the floor." Edward scared me as I pulled the discarded comforter over Masen.

"Shhh!" I pushed him out of the room. "You wake him, you take him."

"Did you clean his room? I told him-"

"Me? Yeah right, I guess Angela helped him. Is she okay?"

"Yeah, I had to move her to the head of the bed. How she gets to the foot, I'll never know. I have to return James' call, but I promise I'll be right up Ten minutes at the most."

"I'll see you in 10." I grabbed him by his tie, molding my lips to his.

"Ten minutes," I muttered against his lips.

"I'll make it nine." He placed a kiss under my ear while his fingers played with the band of my skirt.

I found the blob of a body I assumed was my daughter in the middle of her bed.

_Didn't he just set her right?_

"Maddy, are you hiding?" I laughed and slid her body so she could rest on her pillow. "I need to take pictures to show you how wild you sleep. Have sweet dreams, my beautiful girl. I love you so very much." After kisses to her cheek and nose, I left as quietly as I had arrived.

The walk upstairs felt like floating. I was more than aware of my surroundings and where I was, but the happy bubble I currently resided in provided an otherworldly essence. Our children were happy and taken care of, work was going well, I felt happy with myself, and I was head over heels for Edward. I was very lucky to have him. He was more than worth it, and I'd prove it to him tonight.

My hair fanned out along the foot of the bed as I waited for Edward. I felt anxious thinking about how our night would end. We were pretty good about bedroom activity boundaries as the children got older. I still had moments of panic that they would call for us, or worse, come look for us, but arousal won out over anxiety. I felt sexy in my bra and panties as I clicked my heels. I played with my hair, making random motions with my legs.

"I think that was about seven…Wow," Edward breathed as he stepped into the bedroom. Even upside down he was handsome as all hell.

"I think you had a request earlier, Dr. Cullen." I opened my legs wide before turning to my side and pointing my toes out to show that I still had on the shoes.

"Fuck me." He loosened his tie.

"I intend to."

I felt the bed dip down beside me as he climbed up to lay next to me, and my heart began to pump faster in my chest. It was times like these when the house was all dark and the kids were asleep that I could pretend we were much younger, and our need to be silent came from not wanting to be caught by my brother or his parents instead of our children.

His hands slid up and down my sides, and I felt heat flash along my skin where his palms had just been. The feeling of his clothes on my bare flesh made me feel naughty in a way I hadn't realized before.

Slowly we came together, our mouths melding and our breath mixing. I threaded my fingers into his hair as he firmly palmed my neck, bringing me close to him as his other hand wandered over my breasts and down my stomach.

His fingers slipped beneath my panties, and I sighed when he began to touch me, my back arching into him causing him to curse softly as his mouth trailed down my neck.

"God, I love it when you're like this."

I grinned and closed my thighs, trapping his hand between my legs and moaning next to his ear. His breathing was ragged as his teeth scraped over the swell of my breast.

Edward reared back quickly and nearly ripped the buttons that cuffed his wrists. His shirt was yanked off and soon his pants followed. Seeing the bulge tenting in his black boxer briefs, I licked my lips and rose up on my knees so that we were chest to chest before sliding my arms around his shoulders.

"I love you," I breathed.

His face softened from raw lust to adoring want and his hand came up, softly stroking down my cheek before he smoothed my hair down over the crown of my head.

"You're my life," he murmured.

Our lips met again, and this time it was sweet and soft. Slowly, he lowered me back and we gently undressed each other, taking our time and kissing spots we couldn't bear not to. He pulled back and stroked my thigh, lifting my leg until my foot rested in his palm. He slid the shoe off and repeated the process with my other foot.

"I just want my wife tonight," he said as he slid back down to cover my body.

Edward's face pressed into my neck as he filled me, my heart thrumming and my eyes watering as he moved. Every kiss, every stroke was soft and gentle, not at all what I was expecting when I came up here. I was expecting weeks of pent up sexual energy to be expelled—biting, sucking, kissing, dirty words and lube—not my husband treating me the way he was. My heart swelled to the point where I felt like I might not be able to breathe around it.

His face as he looked into my eyes was more erotic and lovely than anything else I could picture at the moment. His hand curving around to rest between my back and the mattress as he held me and moved inside me felt protective and possessive. In that moment, I was his and no one else's, and no one else would know what his face looked like in that moment either. No one else would hear his words of love and adoration. He was mine as much as I was his, belonging only to each other in moments like this. His job, my job, our family, it all fell away in moments like these.

His breathing began to sound choppy and short, and I felt his back tensing under my hands. He was grunting softly at every thrust, his face tortured as he held back.

"Together baby, please?" he whispered against my cheek.

I found the presence of mind to nod and let him know I heard him, but at the same moment I could feel myself building up to let go. I moaned low and gripped at him. I babbled in hushed tones as I came undone about how much I loved him and only him. He gasped, grunted and pressed into my neck. I knew how vulnerable he felt when we were like this. He would open up and show me that boy I fell in love with. Our love making had different personalities, different themes—wild hot sex where we were playful and dirty, amped up make up sex where we were reconnecting— but it was times like these, where it was all about being in love, that were my favorite.

It wasn't so much about the pleasure as it was the connection we felt, and I knew it was just as much of an emotional catharsis for Edward as it was for me. It wasn't often we were like this together, but when we were, it was amazing.

Edward pulled me up and situated us so that we could lay our heads on the pillows. I laid my head on his shoulder, snuggling into the space beneath his chin as he curled his arms around me and our legs mingled.

"I love you so much," I hummed.

He squeezed me and I smiled. After a few moments of silence I was close to drifting off when I heard his gravelly voice in the dark.

"One day, baby, when the kids are all grown up and off in college, and it's just me and you…I'm going to take you away from work and the city and we're going to be happy. I'll take you to Italy and we'll live at the estate in Sorrento and we'll do this every night. I promise you that."

It was the same every time we made love like this. It was like he was assuring himself more than he was me, but every time I would smile like a maniac and kiss him just like I was doing now. Every time I would feel all mushy and soft inside knowing he thought about things like that. Safe inside our bedroom, in our bed, where no one else could ever reach us or come between us, I believed in him. Edward never broke a promise.

*Mommy Madre*

Lazy Sundays were cherished. They were rare and hard to come by. Between the twins' extracurricular activities, play dates, our Cullen day, or other obligations we rarely had a day to sleep in. I wasn't above withholding playtime to make sure the children stayed in their rooms until at least 9:30. It was the least they could do for me being that I woke at the ass crack of dawn to get them wherever they needed. Today was quiet and I was able to complete lesson plans and get us all prepared for the week ahead. Edward was away for the day and I missed him. Our children were in their crazy phase when they got restless waiting for school to end.

I was startled by someone kicking our door. It was obviously a relative or friend. The doorman would have called up a stranger.

"Why are you kicking my door like the police?" I asked sliding the door back to reveal Rosalie and Peyton.

"TiTi!" Peyton jumped into my arms. He must have just spent time with Rose's family using his ever growing bilingual skills.

"Hey, Peyton Manning! Look at you! Look at these gorgeous curls." I grabbed a handful of hair before inhaling. He had the most beautiful combination of Rose's thick locks and Emmett's curls, so angelic.

"I'm gonna get a Mohawk!" he exclaimed with a laugh

"You are?" I moved him to my hip as we walked into the kitchen. "Ooh, is that mine?"

I watched Rose place Tupperware bowls on the counter.

"Your cousins are in the playroom if you'd like you join them." I set him on the floor and he ran down the foyer.

"Hello to you too!" Rose bumped me with her hip as I started removing tops.

"Hey, hooch! Ooh, and it's still warm. Did Mami Carmen just make this?" I couldn't wait to eat the food Rose delivered. Her mother always made authentic Spanish cuisine and it was so delicious. It was better than any restaurant I had ever been to, and I often begged for Rose to bring me a plate whenever she visited her mother. Today was shaping up to be quite amazing.

"Why didn't you use your key?" I opened the fridge to locate a beverage.

"I didn't want to interrupt you and Edward."

"Ha ha. You know your husband kidnapped him very early this morning." I rolled my eyes.

"Lucky you."

"Hey, I actually enjoy my husband's company."

"Yay, for brotherly bonding day! Did Edward practically piss himself being able to drive his Bentley?"

I laughed as I thought back to how excited Edward was getting dressed this morning. I heard him talking to himself trying to find the perfect outfit to "stunt" in. I fell back to sleep shortly after.

"He's excited. It's the only one that hasn't been child proofed."

"So you've fucked in it?"

"What? Rose! Oh god."

"I'm sorry, Virgin Mary with two kids, what was I thinking? It's amazing you should try it." She added the last part in a sing song voice.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"In every car I work on!" She smirked.

"Eww, eww! You're never working on my car again! Like ever! Eww!"

"I'm kidding, so far it's only been Edward's."

I couldn't tell if she was being serious, but I honestly didn't want to question it further; just the possibility of it was enough to gross me out.

"Not that I don't love your company, but what are you guys doing in the city today?" I bit into a plantain.

"We had a birthday party to attend for one of his classmates, boring as usual. I hate those parents. Because of Emmett they expect us to give these huge gifts. Everyone else brings video games and we're expected to provide entire systems and signed games. So many parents were looking for him to show up." She rolled her eyes before kicking off her shoes. "I can also stop at Target and BJs, let's sit on the terrace."

"There's the real reason. I can't leave those three unattended. They'll turn my house into a soup kitchen or burn it to the ground."

"They'll be fine. Plus Peytie knows better. He gets spanking reminders at least twice a week."

"What?"

"Girl, at least twice a week there are flying belts at our house."

"We do the mat and take stuff away. I rarely have to do a full out ass whipping."

"I wish," she sighed. "We do that too, but he has such anger issues. God, his aggression is insane. We'll be getting him into football this year for sure."

"That's Maddy. She has a temper like no other and will lash out without thinking. She has the rage of a teenager. I can already see us becoming WWE Raw in a few years with her telling me what she will and won't do. Then of course her teeth will be scattered over the house and I'll send her to live with you."

"Mommy," Peyton padded into the room interrupting our conversation and clinging to Rose's legs. He was missing his sweater, socks and shoes.

"Ay mi hijo, why do your clothes always fall off when we're somewhere for longer than ten minutes?" Rose asked him as she knelt down to roll up the hem of his jeans.

"My clothes didn't fall off, I took them off." He laughed, climbing into her lap. "We're playing a family game and I'm the new brother because Angela is the mommy."

"What?" Rosalie and I asked at the same time.

"Now I have two mommies."

"No, not even close." Rose was fuming and I was still trying to process what we had just heard. I needed to speak to my pair to get to the bottom of this. I tapped Rose's shoulder trying to tell her without words to calm down for just a minute. I knew it was probably a big misunderstanding, and we would handle it.

"Hey, Punky Brewster, where is your brother?" I asked, opening my arms for a hug as Madison clicked into the room with her fairy heels.

She shrugged and climbed into my lap.

"I can see how you'd lose him in the two minutes it took you to walk here." I squeezed her face and stole a kiss.

"Mase…" I called down the hall. No answer.

"Masen, where are you?" There was no telling what he was up to left to, his own devices. He was often the mastermind behind some of the great inventions that had come to life in our home. I stood up to check the playroom. "Mase, sweetie, are you hiding?"

"Mama, I'm pooping…and reading." Masen responded from their bathroom.

I shook my head at my overly descriptive child. "Flush and wash your hands."

We waited for Masen to join us so I would only have to go over this story once, which was actually one time too many for me. When he arrived, he took a seat on my lap trying to maximize the small space left over by Madison.

"So, let's talk about this game you were playing. Everyone has a mommy and daddy," I tried to explain, but could hear myself failing miserably. Edward was so lucky to be somewhere out on the track, or hitting golf balls.

"Nuh uh, Lucy has two mommies!" Masen refuted, poking me on the nose.

"Yes, sweetheart ,you're right, Lucy has two mommies. Okay, but _you_ have a mommy and daddy. You and Maddy are brother and sister because you have the same mom and dad." I could feel my throat getting dry while I had my captive audience. I just wanted this conversation to be over.

"Peyton has a mommy and daddy and you're all related because his dad and your dad are brothers."

"So we can be brothers?" Peyton asked excitedly.

"It doesn't work that way, sweetie." I frowned at him while rubbing his head so he didn't think he had said the wrong thing.

"Plus ,you already have brother," Rose added, giving him a squeeze. I could see her on the verge of tears from not being able to satisfy her son's curiosity. Peyton was her baby.

"But I don't." Masen pouted. "Mommy, I want a brother."

_I wish it were that easy_.

"You can have my brother," Peyton offered.

"No more brothers!" Madison tapped my shoulder. "You're my brother, Mase, that's it."

"But Mama, if Angela is Mommy too, who is her brother?"

"Angela isn't your Mommy. I'm your mother, both of you." I hugged my twins close to me. I couldn't remember when they had gotten so old. I missed the days of my double jogger stroller, and waiting for them to even say Mommy. Now I had to prove that I was the only one. "Angela is your babysitter. She has an important job and you have to listen to her the way you listen to me, but only I'm Mommy. Does that make sense?"

"Mommy, can we make cookies?" For once I was grateful for my daughter's short attention span and easily distracted nature.

"With candy." Masen hopped down to go to the kitchen. "Come on, Peyton."

"We sure dodged a bullet with that one." I laughed with Rose. "I've already warned Edward that as a doctor, he gets the 'where do babies come from' talk by default. I'm so not ready for that one, but I know it's coming any day now."

Rose stayed in her seat with a pensive look.

"Rosie," I sang.

"I'm not so sure this discussion is over. You never asked where they even got the idea that Angela was their other mother. They wouldn't have just made that up. What is this woman telling your children? How comfortable is she becoming? I need to meet this chick because I have some concerns."

Rose was prone to overreactions, but I couldn't help wonder if she was right. My children had active imaginations, but they'd never once questioned if I was their mother. Even if I didn't agree with everything Rosalie mentioned, I did agree that I needed to speak with Angela about her role. _Was_ Rose overreacting? Or was I not reacting enough?


	11. The Space Between Secrets and Regrets

**A/N: This is very late. I'm sorry and will try to be better. Thank you for the alerts and reviews. My beta beautification team sees it first to make sure I'm using big girl grammar. Melly, Simba, Tosh, MiMi and Lovebug, you make me better.  
**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer and I don't own Twilight. I have the characters on Kmart layaway.  
**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

EPOV  
**

I didn't like to use the word perfection. My profession may have made jaded me to the point that I knew perfection didn't exist; there was only luck and experience. Regardless, my life had been pretty damn perfect. At work, I hadn't lost any patients and four of my residents wanted to pursue surgery after working with me. Home was going just as well, my children were getting smarter by the day, and I spent all of my available time with them. Bella continued to be my best friend, reminding me everyday why I asked her to spend the rest of forever with me, but it had taken overcoming a few bumps before we achieved that perfection.

As close as my life was to perfect, I knew it couldn't last. I couldn't remember the last time I had been as angry as I was when Bella told me about the miscommunication with Angela.

I knew my children were a lot of things—spoiled, rambunctious, inquisitive and a million others— but they weren't liars. They were even honest to a fault, especially if it meant getting the other in trouble, but it was something I cherished as it was certain to become nonexistent once they became teenagers. Not only were they truthful, they were tape recorders, repeating everything they heard. I'd been on the losing end of that battle more times than I cared to admit, and there was a jar full of my cash sitting on a shelf in our kitchen that confirmed it. It just didn't make sense to me that they would think Angela was their other mother if they hadn't heard it from her.

Masen was a mama's boy who just knew Bella hung the moon, so he'd never think otherwise unless someone had told him so, and Maddy, our little detective, questioned everything. The whole situation just made me very uncomfortable, fueling my rage. I feared something like this when Bella first mentioned hiring a sitter. Our schedules were meshing well now that we had Angela, but I would trade the remainder of my days off for the rest of the year to ensure my children were safe, which was the only thing that would provide me with peace of mind.

Bella tried not to let on how much the whole situation bothered her, but when you love someone as much as I love her, you know when they're holding back. I couldn't imagine what it must have been like for Bella to hear that our children thought Angela was their mother. Bella lost her own mother when she was just a teenager, she feared creating that bond with a child only to have it taken away, so we never really talked about children much before we had ours. She loved taking care of people, but that was enough.

However, once she became pregnant, it was almost as if she underwent a transformation and all she wanted was to be a mother. She became fiercely protective of the life we created, and it was only strengthened when we were informed that she was carrying twins. After enduring a problematic labor, Bella gave up her career, and essentially, her life to be the best mother she could be. Her parents would be so proud to see the people their grandchildren were growing into, and that's what encouraged Bella to embrace motherhood. Because of all that, I knew how much it hurt her to feel like everything she had ever done could be erased by someone misleading our children. I wished I had been there. I wouldn't have been able to stop it, but at least it wouldn't have stewed in her mind for hours until she could tell me.

When we sat down with Angela, she was as shocked to hear about what happened as we were. After apologizing profusely, she swore to us that she had never said she was their mother or anything even remotely like that. I felt bad sitting there watching her on the verge of tears, trying to salvage her job. She offered to have us shadow her with the children just to prove that she wasn't overstepping her boundaries, but having already spent a day at the park with her, I didn't feel that was necessary. There was an issue, we addressed it, and all was forgiven.

*TSBSAR*

Residents live to be on call. It's high energy, but there is always a chance that you'll be needed on a case, and there was no better training than that. I was no longer a resident, so it was more annoying than anything. I preferred to work twenty hours straight rather than ten only to come home and live like a puppet waiting to be called in for a trauma. Most times, I stayed at the hospital because it was too much for me to be home with my family and have to up and leave them when the phone would inevitably ring. This was my own cross to bear. I knew from my childhood that doctors, especially surgeons, weren't meant to be married, at least not while they were actively practicing and certainly not to an outsider.

I completed the trifecta of career suicide when I married Bella. I was still a resident, she was a teacher, and I had gotten her pregnant shortly after we wed. I was unsure how we would manage it all, but I didn't care, I had a family that I had to provide for. I always laughed at how far we had come. In the beginning, my sole goal was just to fuck Bella because she appeared disinterested in me. Of course, I fell in love with her long before I was ever able to see her naked, and now here we were, nearly eight years later happier than ever.

I currently sat in my office, working on my presentation and hoping I wouldn't have to go into the hospital. I hated having to use a sitter while I was home, but I had to complete this proposal for hospital funding while I had the time. Many jobs depended on the grant, and I needed to make the investors believe we truly benefited from the donation. I didn't support panhandling and I despised the fact I had to be a part of this dog and pony show. If I really had to, I could liquidate the funds on my own, but I remained hesitant in case I ever decided to open a private practice. I had considered it more often lately. That's of course, when I wasn't contemplating quitting the profession all together.

The idea of having to beg for funding when it was so obviously necessary to the stability of the hospital pissed me off. I had never begged for money a day in my life. I'd maintained a paper route, and worked at the local grocer's before my parents provided us with an allowance. Nothing had ever been handed to me or my siblings, but as long as we worked hard, nothing was ever denied, either. I used that same notion with my children; I'd give them anything they asked for as long as they did what was expected of them and worked hard.

I would be taking a severe pay cut if we couldn't obtain the funding. While it wouldn't drastically change our lifestyle as I had more than enough money saved up to be comfortable, I was concerned with not being compensated for my services. If my salary was cut, hours should be as well, but I was getting ahead of myself.

"Daddy, I can play when I finish my homework, right?" Masen entered my office like he owned the place. I'm sure in his mind he believed it was a second playroom.

"Hey, buddy, you're not talking back and misbehaving, are you?" I asked, giving him my full attention.

He shook his head. "Angela said not to 'rupt you. Am I 'rupting you?"

I laughed. "You're not _inter_rupting me. I could use a little break, and yes, if you complete your homework…"

"I did, I did," he answered excitedly.

"...you may have playtime before dinner. You can't play in here though." I stood up to stretch. "Daddy's here, but not really because I'm on call. That means if someone gets sick, I have to hurry and get to the hospital. I also have a big homework assignment to complete. You know how I always tell you to concentrate and take your time?"

He nodded, taking in everything I was saying.

"Well, I have to concentrate so you need to behave for Angela so I can get my work done. That's a big and important job, and when it's time for dinner, you get to check how much I've done. Sound good?"

"I'll be your teacher! Do your homework, Daddy! Shhh, no T.V."

"No television, I promise. I'll see you at dinner. Can I have a good luck hug?"

He slid out of the chair and came around the desk to slam into my arms.

"Good luck, Daddy. I'll come back later, okay?"

"Thanks, buddy." I kissed the top of his head. "Be good."

I pushed on my glasses and powered on the monitor.

"Daddy, you look like Clark Kent before he becomes Superman in the phone booth," he whispered, trying to creep out of the office.

My kid was pretty funny. I needed Superman's help at the moment to complete these projections. I didn't enjoy public speaking; if I had, I wouldn't have become a surgeon. After opening the spreadsheet, I heard a knock. "Come in," I answered and continued typing.

"It's just me." Angela waved, poking her head in. "Am I interrupting you?"

"No, it's fine. What can I do for you?"

She smiled before taking a seat across from me. "Maddy is coloring and Masen is building a secret structure. He says I can see it when it's done."

"He's like that with everything." I shook my head with a laugh.

"I'm gonna get started on dinner. Is there anything you would like? I can't imagine chicken nuggets with Toy Story mac and cheese is your favorite."

"Oh, don't worry about me. I'll grab something later."

"You're not having dinner with us?"

I felt my back stiffen at her tone of voice. She sounded almost irritated that I wouldn't be eating with them. I was used to that tone. I'd heard it before from my mother and Bella, and from them, I understood it, but Angela was our babysitter for Christ's sake.

"The kids are used to eating without me. I wish I had time, but I really have to get this done. They understand."

I purposely made my excuse about the kids. I had no commitments to Angela, and it rubbed me the wrong way that she was implying that I did. I guess I was a little curter than I had planned to be, because Angela squeaked out an okay and left quickly.

About two hours later, I leaned back in my chair and stretched. I almost moaned at how my back cracked. Standing, I organized the mess of papers on my desk and felt a little lighter knowing I was all done with the leg work. Now I just needed to stand in front of a ton of people I didn't really like and sell it to them.

My eyes felt dry and my head was throbbing slightly as I sidestepped around the desk and made my way down the hall. I checked on the kids, who were both in Masen's room with an inconceivable number of plastic toys littered around them. It seemed Maddy's Barbies were in some sort of perilous situation with a T-Rex and a Piggy Bank as Masen's space men and cowboys were attempting to rescue them. I'd seen this all before and knew they'd be occupied for hours. Playing in their rooms defeated the purpose of the playroom, but I'd allow anything if it kept them from fighting.

Angela was a little odd, but I had to give credit where it was due. It was nice to have them taken care of, and I couldn't imagine being on call and watching them at the same time.

As the thought ran through my head, I glanced at my watch; I was officially off duty. I passed the kitchen and saw Angela cleaning up the remnants of dinner, but I made no noise, hoping to avoid another strange interaction with her.

I walked into the bedroom and stripped down, got into the shower and let the hot spray relax my tense muscles, and thought about how I could make tonight up to the kids as I lathered up. My headache was going away, and I felt refreshed, but still tired by the time I was finished and the water was cooling.

Dressing in some sleep pants, I dug for a clean shirt to wear only to find that I had none. Bella often borrowed my shirts to sleep in but, unfortunately for me, that didn't work both ways. I wasn't about to wear one of her Victoria's Secret glittery bedazzled frocks. Even the Cubs tees she owned were too girly. I probably had some clean ones in the laundry room.

Once my hair was dry enough, I padded through the living room and poked my head into the kitchen. Angela wasn't there so I snuck through and around into the laundry room where I rummaged around in a basket of whites and finally found a clean shirt to wear to bed.

"Oh, I'm sorry…"

I spun around quickly and saw Angela in the doorway. For some unknown reason I held the shirt in my hands up over my chest, like I had tits or something. I wanted to cringe and hide for that.

"Um, I was just gonna, um…let you know that I was leaving in a minute."

I nodded and quickly pulled the shirt on.

"You must work out a lot. Oh, wow, that sounded so dumb. I just meant that you look really good…and I'm making this worse. I'll stop now."

Her face was turning pink, and I smiled a little; this was so damn awkward.

I was literally trapped in the laundry room because there was no way I was going to squeeze past her.

"Thanks, I do…um. I run a lot and try to keep in shape."

Her eyes changed then, and she took a step toward me. I felt my stomach coil up uncomfortably.

I watched her hand reach out, and then she brushed her fingers from my chest down my stomach. I shivered and took a step back from her.

"Angela, what are you doing?"

Her eyes were glazed as she took another step toward me, bringing our bodies only inches apart.

"I just wanted to see if you were as hard as you looked."

Her head slanted and she took in a deep breath before her lips touched my neck. It happened quickly, but also in slow motion. I felt as if I was shocked with a cattle prod, too dumbfounded to react. My hands came up and I gripped her arms hard, pushing her back away from me.

"What the fuck was that?"

Angela's eyes snapped up to meet mine and I could see she had snapped out of whatever trance she had been in. She covered her mouth with her hand and took a few more steps back, placing her at the entrance to the laundry room.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry. I didn't…I mean, I don't know what's wrong with me…I just…you're so…I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

I took a few deep breaths, trying to calm myself down. This was just too messed up.

"Angela, I'm flattered, but I'm married, and you're being paid to watch my children. I don't know what to do with you right now."

"Please, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. It won't ever happen again, I swear!"

I looked at the ground and thought about the situation for a moment.

"You're on thin ice, Angela. If anything like this happens again…I mean, Jesus, my kids are right in the other room. What would have happened if they saw that? What if Bella walked in on that?"

I shook my head thinking of the shit storm I'd be in if anyone had seen what Angela had just done.

"I won't ever do it again, I am so sorry."

The fact was, Bella and I needed Angela. She got along with the kids wonderfully and she did everything we asked of her. Aside from the whole "Mommy" fiasco, and now this, I just couldn't find it in me to fire her. I'd have to take time off work to find a new nanny and, Bella would be pissed.

"You have one more chance, Angela. Strike three and you're out."

She nodded fervently, clutching her bag to her chest.

"You…you won't tell Bella, will you?"

Her voice sounded so small and she looked terrified. I wanted to smile. If I were her, I'd be terrified, too. Bella scared the shit out of me sometimes when she was mad. I kept my face neutral, if not a tad angry, and sighed thoughtfully.

"I won't mention this to her because there is nothing to mention."

She nodded and backed out into the hallway.

"Goodnight, Angela," I dismissed her.

She scurried down the hall and I heard the front door close a few moments later.

"You're gonna get in big trouble. I'm telling Angela! Angela, look at what he did."

I met Madison as she ran into the kitchen looking for Angela.

What if she had run in a few minutes sooner? How was I supposed to keep this from Bella? Had I handled Angela correctly? Would it really have been so bad to proclaim that I only kiss Cubs fans?

**BPOV**

Things were slowly getting back to normal; well, as best they could. I cut back my afterschool hours so I could spend more time with the twins before bedtime. Each morning I felt like a militaristic short order cook, trying to get us all out the door on time. I had a permanent bump on my tongue from constantly asking "Did you do this? Do you have this?" After the "Other Mother" incident with Angela, I wondered if I was doing the right thing by having a sitter. I knew it was an isolated incident, and she had never given me reason to worry, so after a long discussion with Edward, we decided to keep her as our sitter.

"Whatchu writing, Ms. Cullen?" Terrence asked, interrupting the silence of the classroom.

"What _am_ I writing, Terrence?" I asked, hoping he'd rephrase with correct grammar and enunciation.

"Yeah, whatchu writing?" He smirked. I knew he would just continue giving me a hard time, so it wasn't worth the fight.

"I'm completing the same assignment you should be, not playing twenty questions." I used my pen to point toward his notebook.

"Why are you doing the assignment too? You graduated like forever ago," Claire stated.

The current project I had the class working on was a composition of their goals and desires for themselves. It was a bucket list of sorts, but they needed to add a plan for achieving each item. My hope was that at the conclusion of the school year, each student would have accomplished at least one of their goals.

"Hey, it wasn't that long ago, thank you very much. I always give this assignment because I can't expect you to do it if I don't."

"Yeah, but there's nothing you need; you're rich."

"Am I? Where did you hear that? There are many things I wish for and still want to accomplish."

"You drive a BMW," Kevin piped in.

"And when you were checking out my car, did you notice the two car seats in the back? It's basically a fancy minivan. Don't get me wrong, I love my car, but it doesn't make me rich. I've seen some of you get picked up in much nicer cars. Finish your assignment please."

*TSBSAR*

"I don't know why you insist on going through this every time, Terrence." I erased the board, ready to spend another afternoon in a session with my most difficult student. Not so much difficult, more like he was just lazy.

"I don't know why you don't just give up," he spat back.

"Oh, is this a challenge? Well, I was here before when I was still staying home with my children, and now I have a babysitter, so I've got nothing but time. Bring it!" Failure was unacceptable in my class.

He sucked his teeth before throwing his books open.

"Besides the fact that you obviously enjoy my company, why do you stay here when you are perfectly capable of completing your assignment during the allotted time? You're one of my smartest students. I wish you'd act like it."

I sat at my desk to grade papers.

"This is stupid. I hate writing." He closed the book again. "I'm gonna play ball so I don't even need this."

I frowned at him. I knew that he knew better than that, but I also knew he had been raised believing that was true. My heart truly ached for my students. I love being a mother and would take a bullet for both my children, but their need for me just wasn't the same. That must have sounded like the most fucked up logic ever, but it made sense to me. I'd stayed home with Maddy and Masen for six years, and they never wanted for anything, nor would they ever. Being a Cullen meant they would never know what it was like to struggle and feel hopeless, but my students endured it every day, and my writing class gave them a voice, and I knew how much I needed to be there for them.

I took a seat at the desk beside him. "Is that really what you think?"

"Duh. Yeah, I need math to be sure my contract is right, but not science, not history and definitely not creative writing. No offense, Ms. Cullen."

"Why would I be offended? You only said my class is pointless. So, that's it? You have it all figured out. You're gonna be a professional athlete?"

"The NFL or NBA, whichever picks me first."

"Well, you're required to go to college for the NFL, and I can guarantee you'll be taking many classes you find pointless. So if this doesn't work out, and I'm not saying it won't, what's your back up plan?"

"Baseball," he answered with a laugh.

"Do you plan your attempts to drive me crazy in the morning, or do you wing it once the opportunity presents itself?" I asked, shaking my head.

He shrugged, feigning innocence.

"Stop procrastinating and finish the assignment."

I waited for him to reopen the book before I decided to speak again. I knew I needed to maintain boundaries with my students, but I also knew it was important to meet them where they were.

"My husband wanted to be Michael Jordan."

"Your husband is black?" he asked with his eyes wide.

"Well, no..."

"Didn't think so."

"Why do you say it like that? Like I can't have a black husband?"

"Do you?"

"Not now, but my second one will be. I've already discussed it with Idris Elba. Djimon Hounsou was choice number one, but I just missed him, darn."

"You're weird, Ms. Cullen."

"I know, now finish up and I'll keep telling the story."

I waited for him to write a few lines before I continued.

"So like I was saying, my husband wanted to be Michael Jordan. He was born in Chicago so it was pretty inevitable. He worked really hard and secured a scholarship to Chapel

Hill. Even though he was really good at basketball, he received an academic scholarship. The steps to becoming like Mike were falling into place. During the Sweet Sixteen, he got hurt really badly…"

"Is this is a sad story?"

"Would you let me finish? Okay, so after feeling down on himself for a while, he decided to go to medical school. He attended with his best friend. That was his plan B, so now he's a surgeon."

"So, you're saying I should become a surgeon?" Terrance asked while he wrote out his essay.

"Not at all, I want you to have more than one plan, more than one option, and I hope the story I shared proves that it's possible to have a fulfilling life even if things don't quite go according to plan."

"But I bet he wishes he was in the League. Does he still play?"

"Sure, from time to time, but mainly with our son who's starting to get into basketball as well. I'll tell him this same story when he's old enough to understand."

He began writing furiously so I let him focus while I packed up. The wall clock indicated that I would be able to make it home in time for not only bedtime, but dinner and bath time as well. I was anxious to see my little monsters.

"Done!" Terrance slammed his journal on my desk. I knew he was acting out of elation from being done so I didn't scold him.

"Great, thank you. Get home safely, and no detention tomorrow," I spoke to his back.

"Hey, Ms. Cullen…" he turned in the doorway, "…does your husband regret not pursuing his dream?"

I thought for a second. "I don't think he does, but I'm also sure he wouldn't be my husband if his dream hadn't taken the route it did. I never would have met him."

"I know the odds of me getting to the NBA are slim to none; that's okay, I wanna be a teacher anyway." He smiled back at me before disappearing down the hall.

That boy was sure to make me prematurely gray. I scanned his entry before putting the journal in my briefcase and a lump formed in my throat. One goal on his list was to attend a NBA game. He didn't actually believe he would be a professional athlete; he just wanted to see a live game. That was something I would certainly be able to make come true. I wouldn't be able to speak for Edward, but in that moment, I knew I had absolutely no regrets about following my dream.


	12. Great Days & Surgical Silence

**A/N: You're all so patient and kind! Thank you for still alerting, reading and reviewing. MiMi and Melly are supreme rock star betas and I love them!**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer and I don't own Twilight. I simply write insanity using the characters she told us all about first.**

**Enjoy! Happy New Year! Of course a resolution that goes without saying is getting these chapters out faster.  
**

**

* * *

**

**EPOV  
**

Things were still going extremely well. I was elated and also scared as fuck that it would end abruptly and in a horrible fashion. I had yet to tell Bella about the Angela thing, and I didn't think I needed to. That didn't stop me from feeling like shit with every passing day. It had been two weeks since Angela had approached me. I didn't even know what to call it. I told her that type of behavior was unacceptable and very inappropriate. I wanted to fire her on the spot, but the children loved her, and I didn't care to go through looking for another sitter. As long as Angela wasn't around, I didn't have to worry about any further incidents. She wanted to keep her job and feared Bella finding out, so I knew she wouldn't tell. It also seemed like whenever I was ready to hint to Bella that we didn't really need Angela, she'd tell me about something so wonderful that Angela had done.

I considered telling Emmett, but the fewer people that knew, the better. I was so pissed at Angela. How dare she? It didn't help that the twins kept asking for her. They wouldn't launch a full investigation, but Bella did notice.

Karma threw me a bone, and it was only a matter of time before she became the bitch she was meant to be. Angela had finals and assignments to catch up on, so her hours were limited. I didn't believe that was the complete truth, but did I honestly give a fuck? Not really. My plan was to show Bella that we didn't need Angela—that way she would fade away without me having to fire her.

Unless I was willing to stay home full time, Angela was here to stay. She was helpful and with her sticker system in place, the twins were getting better about cleaning up after themselves and sharing. They would be the ones to suffer the most if we fired Angela, and I couldn't do that to them. I decided not to rock the boat. That didn't stop me from tinkering with the paddles and oars.

On my end, I switched schedules with Dr. Garrett Carter. He was a new father and needed the nights to relieve his wife and share the baby load. I more than understood—having been there myself but with a double load, juggling twins. It wasn't an ideal schedule, but was any surgeon's? I had more time at home with my family, and I was able to get the children from school before Bella arrived home, thus eliminating the need for Angela altogether. While it couldn't last forever, I was basking in it for now. The thoughts of quitting were becoming louder than nagging whispers and after the most recent weekend, I wanted to give them more than a passing consideration.

Fortunately, and unfortunately, where my schedule was related, my birthday and Father's Day fell on the same day. I'd be more than content spending the entire weekend with my family. Father's Day always belonged to my children, and I had already taken that day off. I didn't care to celebrate getting old, getting closer to becoming distinguished. Hov does say thirty is the new twenty, and I'm sure that's for all the ages from thirty to thirty-nine. I told Bella a nice dinner was plenty, but we probably wouldn't be able to celebrate on my actual birthday. Even though she was disappointed, I reminded her it wouldn't be any less my birthday. I even agreed to the dancing she suggested after seeing a play. This seemed more like things we'd do if we were celebrating _her_ birthday, but I didn't care. We'd have a kid free night, and if I had to force myself to sit through some of our favorite actors parading around stage singing and dancing, I'd do it for her.

When asked, I told Bella I wanted her covered in icing for my birthday, so I wasn't really helpful in regard to the planning. I arrived home after a long day at the hospital, and she had laid out my clothes. I don't know how we made it out of the house because once I finished my shower and found her waiting for me in that barely-there dress, those-fuck-me-now shoes, and her wrap-around-my-hand-and-pull curls, I was willing to overlook the icing and take her as she was. I needed nothing else for my birthday. I was denied and painfully dressed but assured, in her words, "When we get home, I promise this dress will spend more time on the floor than it did on me." That just made me want to stay home even more, but it also gave me something to look forward to. Bella thought of everything but didn't divulge any secrets. The driver she had hired stayed silent during the ride to dinner, so I had no clue as to where we were headed. My devious wife teased me with her rendition of "Happy Birthday" but wouldn't let me touch her. Happy birthday, my ass. I remained grateful but annoyed.

Stewing in my anger, I hadn't realized the car had stopped. We arrived at 40/40, immediately changing my mood. The desire to see a play was nonexistent after I entered the restaurant. It was a given I'd leave intoxicated, as I usually did after nights out at one of my favorite places. Our table wasn't ready, which annoyed Bella, who went to seek out the manager. I didn't care where we sat, but in Bella fashion of the evening, she had requested a private table in the back. Her reasons gave me a big smile and semi-erection. She just wanted everything to be perfect, so I let her continue to take control.

Pulling out my phone to text Emmett, the manager led me into the room as I walked behind with my head down. I nearly dropped the phone mid-text when I heard people yell, "Happy Birthday."

Out of shock, I responded with, "Holy shit!"

Leading the pack was my sneaky wife with the biggest smile ever. I had absolutely no idea she had even planned this. There were no hints leading up to it; she hadn't slipped once. The room was filled with my parents, my brother and sister-in-law, friends and colleagues. I was overwhelmed with appreciation. A laptop sat on the table where Alice was on Skype with her family. They didn't want to miss out on the party, but couldn't attend due to Emmalie's riding competition the next morning.

I had a wonderful birthday with the people I loved—dancing, drinking and just having fun.

If I had to pick a perfect day, it would have been Father's Day. I would never question how lucky I was. I woke up in an empty bed and found Bella and the twins in the kitchen, waiting for me. They made all my favorites, and we enjoyed a delicious breakfast. I got to say more than five words; it was indeed _Father's_ Day. The presents I received continued to make the day great. Maddy had made me a photo album, which included pictures of just us, and she'd written messages under them. Many of the photos I hadn't seen since they were taken. Bella snapped some while I looked at the album so we had some for next year. Masen was up next, and he'd drawn a comic book for me. I was more than appreciative. He'd drawn all the pictures and created every character. It was then that I truly understood that he wasn't just sharing my passion for comics; he had fostered his own and he was damn good at it. I asked him to sign it before he became too famous.

Bella always nearly brought me to tears every single Father's Day. She repeats the same expression before handing me a gift. She always smiles and says, "Nothing I could ever find would be enough to say thank you for these two, but I hope you like this." I was more thankful to her for our children, but we both knew we needed each other in order to have them. From her, I received the blueprint plans to expand my office.

She dressed Masen and we spent the first part of the day together. My father had purchased tickets to the Yankees vs. Mets game for me, Emmett, Jacob and our sons. It was a great event to spend together with just the guys and pass baseball through the generations of Cullens. Jacob was welcomed into our family, and I adored his children. Bella gave Masen money to spend on me, so I ate hot dogs, peanuts and fries until I gave myself a stomachache. Carlisle bought the boys everything they glanced at and commended Emmett and me on being the fathers we had become.

My evening was spent with Maddy at _Mary Poppins_. She was excited to have a "date" with Daddy, so I pulled out all the stops, dressing up and making it all about her. She sang along, "oohing" and "ahhing" at the theatrics. The couple sitting next to us appeared annoyed but didn't dare say anything. Her smiles were wired to my heart and that was all I needed on Father's Day. After such a great day, I couldn't figure out why I didn't stay home with them every day.

*****GD&SS*****

I needed to focus—in less than two hours, I would be speaking to my colleagues, former teachers and, hopefully, future benefactors. I made the last of my rounds so I could go over my speech a few more times. I had the cards but figured the less I used them, the more genuine the words would appear. One of the new nurses walked toward me, smiling. I gave a half-smile, hoping not to stop and talk. I couldn't remember if her name was Betty, Bertha or Barbara. Forcing myself to the left side of the wall, I saw her move over as well to come straight to me. Damn it.

"Dr. Cullen, I was hoping to run into you. Your wife is here. She said she's dropping off your tuxedo. I let her wait in Dr. Cullen's office."

"Thanks so much, Nurse Brenda." I wasn't even close. If it wasn't for her moving the chart in her arms, I would have looked foolish trying to guess her name.

Bella was here with my tux. I was anxious to see her; I knew she'd help me calm down. I shook my head thinking about another way she could help me relax, but it would possibly have the opposite effect. Quickening my pace, I turned the corner to my father's office.

"I was told there was a naked woman who needed my medical..."

There was no naked woman and if she had been, I would be in a shit load of trouble.

"Angela, what are you doing here?"

**BPOV**

I woke up angry. Actually, I woke up late which caused me to be angry. I had been getting up at the same time for so long that my body responded even without the alarm. That was before Edward started the graveyard shift. I was confused as to why he was currently given a resident's schedule so late in his career, but if it meant we got more time with him in the daylight, I was more than fine with it. He got the twins ready in the morning, made breakfast and rode with us to school each morning.

I loved sleeping in. I couldn't remember the last time my bed had a weekday intimate encounter with me past six-fifteen a.m. This morning was an amazing rendezvous between lost lovers, and it felt too good to be apart. The 7:16 taunted me as I shot out of bed to get a whore bath. Never one to really sing in the shower, I had a medley of shit, fuck, oh my god going as if I was auditioning for _American Idol_. I was so mad at Edward. I had gotten so comfortable with him being home and doing the morning routine that I must have forgotten to set the alarm. It was weird not having Angela here every day helping out, but with Edward's new schedule, we didn't need her as much. I hoped another family hadn't snatched her up during the current Cullen hiatus.

Why didn't Edward wake me? I could smack my husband. I didn't have time for it right now, but I'd schedule it for tomorrow for sure. It wasn't totally his fault, but at the moment, I felt like blaming him.

Multitasking is in the mommy handbook, so I brushed my hair and teeth at the same time.

"Got out my replacement, I see," Edward joked, nodding to my electric toothbrush.

"Actually, those I keep under the sink," I answered before rinsing out my mouth. "What are you doing here? Why didn't you wake me?"

"Besides the fact that I live here? Whoa, I just got here. Hi, I'm so happy to see you. Did I get home too early? Is your boyfriend still here?"

"Well, of course, I'm happy to see you. I'm just surprised to see you _now_. Oh, my boyfriend just left, why do you think I'm rushing now?" I smirked at him through the mirror as I continued my routine.

"Not funny." He pinched me before flipping the lid on the toilet seat and using the bathroom.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm not asking you to hold it for me."

"You passed two bathrooms before coming up here…"

"This is marriage, babe, for better or worse—"

"That's if you become sick or poor, not when you're being gross!"

"You don't think it's disgusting when you're saying 'Edward, don't stop, harder, faster'!"

"Ugh, I don't like you right now." I felt my cheeks flame along with every other part of my body as I ran out of the bathroom to find something to wear.

"What was that, you want me right now?" he yelled out to me over the running water.

_Fuck. I'm never late._

I pulled on my slacks, compulsively checking the clock on the nightstand.

"You're not late. I'll take them to school, you go straight to work and everyone is dropped off on time. The rotation changes today, so I'm off." Edward sat behind me on the bed. "I got them both ready and they're having breakfast. You don't have to do everything."

He moved my hair to the side and kissed me below the ear. "Daddy's home; let me do my part."

"Thank you," I whined in a weird baby voice, turning my head slightly to meet him for a kiss.

"Since you're not working, you can meet me at the planners' today at four-thirty."

"I can't, I'll be at the hospital," he responded, walking to the closet.

"You just said you're off today, and I need your help." I met him in the doorway. "I vaguely remember you having something to do with the birth, so it would be great if you could help plan the celebration."

"Are you sure it was me?" he joked.

"Well, now that you mention it, it could have been two other guys. I mean it's not like they look like you or anything. I do appreciate the seven years of child support though. It was fun while it lasted." I continued the joke while putting my hair in a bun.

"I took off for the day, I can't take off to plan it too...I wish I could but you know I have that conference tonight."

"Oh, that's right. Are you excited? Thanks for not mentioning it at all, not like it's a big deal or anything."

"Please don't forget my tux, babe. I won't have time to come home."

"I won't forget, I have notes for it everywhere. It just didn't dawn on me that it's tonight. Ugh, fine, fine." I pouted. "No, I'm not mad; I just wanted your input. I'll see if Angela can come with me. She'll be at the party anyway. Plus, I'll get to see if she's still our sitter, but on an exclusive basis."

"What? Why? We'll both be there plus a ton of relatives. There's no need for her. She hasn't even babysat for us in a while," Edward quickly answered.

"She's part of their lives, Edward"—I stepped into my shoes—"They want her there, and she volunteered to help out."

"Yeah, but won't we still have to pay her after shelling out for this party?" he argued.

"Shelling out? Is that what you think about our children's seventh birthday party? Also, it's not like we pay Angela a hundred bucks an hour. We can afford it. I'll pay her for the day, problem solved. Why are you fighting me on this?"

I grabbed his wrist to get him to face me. I didn't want a fight to be on his mind before his big night.

"I'm not…It's just, I thought me being home more was helpful, but…"

"Oh, babe, are you kidding? It's been great having you home helping out. School is ending soon and I can't expect you to stop working to take the kids to camp or whatever they're doing. You're a super helpful husband, and I love you very much." Reaching up on my toes, I threw my arms around his neck before my lips molded to his. I loved closet kisses, full of hunger and desire hidden between dresses and jeans. It was our little hideaway where I could make out with my husband and let him feel me up before I had to go be responsible.

"Mommy, I need a French braid!" we heard Maddy call from downstairs.

"You're on the clock," Edward whispered, patting me on the bottom.

"I'll see you tonight. You don't need it, but I'll say good luck!"

"Thank you, beautiful. I don't wanna let you go." He held me tighter.

"If you don't, you know Maddy will be up here, dragging me away. I love you, I love you."

"I love you more."

He gave me three quick pecks before my day officially began as I went downstairs to be at the mercy of my children.

*****GD&SS*****

I couldn't believe how much indecision rested with my children. We figured turning seven was kind of a big deal so we would let them choose the theme of their party. I wanted to go all out, well within reason, to make their ideal party come to life—that quickly changed when they couldn't make up their minds and provided me with new themes nearly every hour one afternoon. We needed a theme that included both children. Maddy chose too many princess and fairy options which excluded Masen, and he wanted Lego or superheroes with no female character for his sister. Of course, Maddy's solution was for Masen to be the prince to whatever she chose. As cute as that would be, disregarding the incest aspect, he was having none of that and I wouldn't force him. I was ready to cancel the party altogether and just serve cake and ice cream at our house. Lucky for them, Edward came in like Super Dad and worked out a theme they could both live with. That led me to this party planner's office, waiting to pick up the custom gift bags which were replicas of the Iron Man briefcase. I couldn't deny that it was a really good theme, and I couldn't wait to see their faces when they saw the rest of the decorations. I sat across from Angela as we waited for Esme to join us for the meeting with a party planner. My mind was preparing a proper introduction between Angela and Esme when she arrived, waving through the glass.

"Bella, dear, how are you? Did I keep you waiting long?" Esme sauntered in, immediately providing me with a sense of calm. Planning was her area of expertise, so I was grateful to have her assistance.

"Hi…" I embraced her "…you're not late at all. This is Angela; she's been babysitting for us."

I looked to Angela. "This is Esme Cullen, my…"

"Oh, hi, you're Dr. Cullen's mother right?" Angela beamed, extending her hand.

"Actually, I'm his wife," Esme answered with a smile.

"Umm—"

"Edward's father is also Dr. Cullen; I'm not married to my son. You'll have to lighten up or you'll be a very easy target for my other son. Please tell me Edward doesn't make you call him Dr. Cullen."

"No, ma'am." Angela shook her head bashfully. "I'm allowed to call him Edward."

"Ms. Cullen," Kimberly, the head party planner, called us in.

I listened intently to their three presentations on the party packages. Some of the ideas were completely ridiculous for seven year olds, well, at least _my _seven year olds, but I listened out of courtesy. Esme made notes while Kimberly provided me with invoices. The party would take place at Esme and Carlisle's, so at least the location was one less thing to think about. We brainstormed about combining aspects from the packages, if possible. Kimberly had just presented us with a sample of the briefcase when Esme had to leave and take an emergency call. She called me into the hall when it ended.

"Bella, I have to pick up some paperwork from my office, but please keep me posted with what you decide today. I'll make sure the house is ready. Kiss my darling grandchildren. I guess you can also kiss my son." She laughed at herself. "Which reminds me—make sure my son is being nice to that girl. I got the impression earlier that he might boss her around. You don't want the person watching your children to have any reason to treat them less than perfect."

"Really? I had no idea, but I'll keep an eye out, thanks so much for coming today." I hugged her and she walked in to the elevator.

As I grabbed the doorknob to enter the office, the alarm on my phone buzzed. I had to get Maddy from school shortly. I could have sworn it was the following week. The one day I couldn't rely on someone else to pick her up was the same day Edward needed me. I told Kimberly I would have to leave soon and she gave me the necessary mock ups to virtually plan the party. I asked Angela to pick up Edward's tuxedo to take it to him since I knew it'd be impossible for me to get to the school and over to the hospital in time. I offered to pay for a taxi there and home for her. I knew that wasn't in her job description, but I really had no other choice. She happily obliged and I sent Edward an email indicating that Angela would bring his tux. He didn't check his phone at work because the distraction of worrying about home would be too much to allow him to fully be present at the hospital. After calling the hospital and sending Edward a text I knew he wouldn't get, I paid Angela for the day, praying she'd get the tux delivered on time.

*****GD&SS*****

I called it a night shortly after putting the twins to bed. I had whipped up a quick pasta for us and played some games with Maddy while Masen showed us the current kata he was working on. They wore me out with their continuous stream of questions, trying to get hints about the upcoming party. I didn't remember falling asleep because I tried really hard to stay up and wait for Edward. I wanted to hear about the benefit dinner. I knew he was apprehensive about his presentation, but I was more than confident that he'd done fine.

The slamming door jarred me awake, and I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to adjust to the light turning on. "Hey babe, how was it?" I could hear the sleep lacing my voice. My eyes finally regained focus to the light and I was able to see him completely. "You look so handsome. There is no doubt I'll be sleeping with you tonight."

He walked straight into the bathroom without acknowledging me.

_Well, that's weird. Maybe he thinks I'm sleep talking._

"Babe, I'm awake, I'm not talking in my sleep," I called from the bed.

"Where were you tonight?" He tore into the bedroom, enraged. I had no idea what happened in the bathroom.

"Oh my god! Edward, what's wrong with you? What are you talking about?"

"Why weren't you there tonight?" He paced around the bed.

I was officially awake now. "Why wasn't I where? You told me the benefit was for physicians only and that even your mother wasn't attending."

"You were supposed to bring my tux! You promised that you would!" He loosened his tie for effect.

"I'm so confused right now, aren't you wearing _your_ tux? I sent you an email saying Angela would be bringing it; I even left a message for you. Did she not do it?"

"Yes, but I didn't want _her_ there!" he spat before bringing his hands to his cufflinks and dropping them at his sides. He seemed to be conflicted between angrily taking off the tux and keeping it on to prove a point.

"Edward, did something happen…did Angela do something? I can't understand you if you're only yelling at me."

"No, not today...just, where were you? You promised you wouldn't forget!"

Remaining clueless about what I had actually done to elicit his weird behavior, it was obvious I had hurt him, and that was enough to hurt me.

"Today was Parent Proof at school and you know if you're not there by six p.m., they take the children to the precinct. It had to be one of us and you were obviously occupied. I try my hardest to be everything to everyone. I'm sorry if today you were on the short end of the stick." I had begun crying. I hated to fail and even if it was impossible for me to have been in two places at once, I felt like I should have tried harder. I went to stand in front of him.

"I don't want you to ever feel like you don't matter or that I didn't think tonight was important. If I could have been there, I would have been cheering for you with our munchkins in tow."

"Babe, don't cry." He used his thumbs to wipe away my tears before holding my face in his hands. "I'm not mad at you, and I overreacted because I didn't know your reason for not being there. I know it sounds silly, but this is why I wanted you there."

I looked at him, confused.

"I wanted you to be the last person I saw before I had to give that presentation. I needed your eyes to get all wide as you told me 'don't be silly, you'll do great' and attempted to tame my hair so I didn't look completely insane. Then I'd kiss you and take a little piece of you there with me."

"I'm here right now, and I'm sure you did great."

"You are," he said with a sigh, leaning forward.

Even after all these years, I still got butterflies in my stomach knowing Edward was about to kiss me. I never questioned how we managed to stay in love because I knew he would always make me feel like it was the first time. I heard his heart beating quickly. I wondered if I made him feel the same way. He smiled at me and I knew I had my answer.

"Thanks for keeping our daughter out of the police station." He was now standing just a breath away. I could poke out my tongue and touch him, and in two seconds I planned to do just that.

"No problem." I grabbed onto the sides of his shirt right as he gave me a hard kiss, roughly forcing his tongue into my mouth. His fingers were immediately in my hair as he held me close to him. Our tongues told secrets our bodies would soon shout.


	13. I Should Tell You

**A/N: Readers, I can only say I am very sorry for the long delay. I won't waste your time with excuses for how a few weeks turned into nearly six months between updates. The best I can say is I will try to do better. I hope you can accept my apology in the form of an update! I am overwhelmed by the alerts and reviews during the absence. You all are the bomb dot com. Okay I'm shutting up, Enjoy!**

**Melly, MiMi and Tosh are the Beautification Dream Team and I love them more than they'll ever know  
**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer and I don't own Twilight. I'm just trying to dream a little bigger.**

* * *

**EPOV**

Angela had returned, and I lived in a constant state of annoyance. My issues now went past her trying to molest me in the laundry room. Just the sight of her made my stomach turn; I wanted her gone, but my great plan had failed. The moment I saw her in my father's office, murderous visions invaded my brain. I was sure that she was stalking me. After apologizing again about her lapse of judgment in my kitchen and repeating that it would never happen again, she then for whatever reason, felt it necessary to assure me that she'd never cross the line that way because she was in a relationship. I didn't give a shit if she was married; it wouldn't change what she had already done.

My head was a complete mess before my presentation, and I was pissed off at Bella. This whole situation was her fault, and I told her as much that evening. Of course, I felt like a dick once she told me why she had sent Angela.

Bella bent over backwards for me and would do anything in her power to ensure my happiness. This knowledge sometimes let me take advantage or punish her for her good nature, and has caused more than a few fights. Since Angela's return, I had been picking fights daily. I didn't have a real reason for why I was doing that, but at the moment, it was my best defense.

***ISTY***

I sat at the table in Jejac, Alice's restaurant, staring off into space, waiting for my siblings to arrive. My eyes landed on the pictures that adorned the walls. There were black and whites from Alice and Jasper's wedding day, baby pictures of Carlie, Emmalie, and Jackson and even a few of Emmett and me from different stages in our life. The décor was so personal and felt like a time capsule. There was a homey feel to the restaurant, and I'm sure that's what Alice was going for. I felt guilty for not making more of an effort to get down here.

Emmett had landed earlier this morning, but I had taken a later flight to stay with the twins while Bella conducted registration for summer school. It was sure to be the only time we'd have alone the whole weekend we were in town visiting Alice.

"Guess who?" my little sister squeaked, trying to disguise her voice while covering my eyes.

"Well, with these soft lady hands, I'm guessing Emmett," I answered with a laugh before standing up to hug her.

"I've missed you so much." She sighed, squeezing me around the waist as best she could with her very pregnant belly.

"I've missed you too, Ali." I rested my chin on her head. She always managed to fit right under me like a puzzle piece. In that moment, I was cradling my baby sister after her first failed paper, heartbreak, and proposal. I laughed, thinking about the story our parents liked to tell that I essentially delivered Alice because we wouldn't let each other's hands go during our birth.

"I wanna sit next to both of you," Alice said with a pout.

"There are people with real problems, Ali—like they don't have a meal to sit down to at all. Just sit anywhere; I'm hungry," Emmett responded, pulling out a chair.

"We don't have to make our own food, do we?" I asked, looking around at the empty tables, assuming right now would have been considered a lunch rush.

"No, silly! We're opening a little late today. I just wanted some alone time with you guys, and the chef will prepare whatever you want. No way are you cooking your own food. Neither of you can cook, and we don't have insurance for that kind of arson." She laughed.

"Ali, are you sure you won't go into labor today? I'm asking because I'll want to finish my food first," Emmett joked.

"Yeah, and if your water breaks here, I'm calling the health department to report you. As much as I love you, I _won't_ be anywhere near your parts to help deliver. There are just some cases when I can't say the patient doesn't matter." I shuddered at the thought.

"You're both the worst brothers ever. Wait, didn't Dad deliver your kids? I wonder if Bella thought he was better? Guess you'd be the tie breaker, Em."

"Gross, Alice. You always cross the line." Emmett shook his head behind a menu.

"Too far, Ali. Dad didn't do it, he supervised, but I did it."

"He saw her vagina, so basically Dad's gotten to what—third base with your wife?"

I pinched her arm to show her I didn't find her jabs funny at all.

"Ouch! Okay, I'm sorry, I'll stop. On a serious note, please keep an eye on my children. I still don't understand why I can't fly if you'll be there."

"We've been over this—both Dad and I agree that it's not worth the risk. Your kids will be back before you know it, right along with your wonderful mother. Betcha can't wait for that."

"Well, before takeoff, make sure Jackers goes to the bathroom. An hour into the flight, take him again. A half hour after that, he's not allowed anything but water. I may send you with the Jack Juice, which he can have, but make sure he goes potty before landing." She barely took a breath before continuing. "Give Carlie a piece of gum during the safety speech, but nothing with cinnamon because she's allergic, and you'll have to hold her once the plane is off the ground. Rub counterclockwise circles on her back and she'll be calm shortly after."

My little sister was all grown up. There was a glint in her eye as she ran down the list of things it took to put her children at ease. I knew these were discovered over time, and she'd have a whole new set once her newest bundle arrived.

It didn't take us long to decide what we wanted to order. I would worry about being healthy when I got back home. My mouth watered for some barbeque anything from the moment the flight took off. I couldn't wait for the rib tips, four-cheese mac, dunkin' apples, and corn bread muffins. I also planned to steal some of Alice's brisket.

We placed our order, but didn't have much time to chat before the entire staff came over to meet us and socialize. I could tell it was normal for them to be so friendly with their boss and that while Alice ran a tight ship, everyone appeared at ease. She had always been pretty carefree and laid back. She was more like Emmett that way. I was the control freak, tightly-wound twin.

***ISTY***

"Do you keep secrets from your wives?" Alice asked, idly spinning her plate around.

"Secrets like what? Like what kinda secrets?" I asked in a more accusatory tone than I had intended. The question was directed at Emmett and me, but I immediately felt like Alice knew and was just trying to get me to confess. She had always been intuitive, but I never gave any indication that anything was amiss. She also hadn't met Angela yet. I was once again overreacting. At this point, it felt like the guilt of this secret would kill me long before Bella got the chance.

"I don't have any secrets. Rose handles my schedule, so how would I even keep anything from her?" Emmett shrugged. "Plus, I'm not a very good liar. That's all you, little brother."

_What the fuck? Did everyone know and just decide to keep it a secret until I finally admitted it?_

"I don't lie!" I answered defensively.

"Okay, maybe lie is the wrong word, but no one keeps secrets better than you. To this day, Mom still thinks she wrecked her own car when we know the only other female in the house did it." He wagged his finger at Alice.

"Thanks for doing that for me." She kissed me on the cheek. "That's why you're my favorite."

"You're so good about holding everything in, especially if you think it will hurt someone else. There's nothing wrong with that," Emmett added.

"Well, I don't do that with Bella." Lie number one. "We have no secrets." Lie number two.

"Stop getting so defensive; Mom said you've been kind of weird lately. She also thinks you're being a dick to your sitter. Who _I'm_ actually looking forward to meeting at the party."

"What? No, I haven't. I don't even see her that much; she just watches the twins. Why do you want to meet her?"

"Have you…"

"I wanna move back to New York! I haven't told Jasper, but I've been looking into the process of admitting the kids to school in the fall," Alice blurted out and covered her face.

Thank goodness we could get off the Angela topic. Well, that was my hope, but Emmett gave me a look to indicate that this discussion wasn't closed.

Emmett dropped his knife, and it slid off the table. I sat frozen with my mouth open. I know people often use that as a figure of speech, but my mouth literally gaped as I tried to make sense of everything my sister had just revealed.

"Are you and Jasper having problems? Are you splitting up? Are you okay, Ali? Talk to us." I pulled her hands away from her face. My poor sister.

"What's going on? Don't you dare lie to me, Alice." Emmett was turning red.

"It's nothing like that." Alice sniffled. "J-Jasper is being deployed soon. I can't raise our family alone with a new baby."

"Why would he go back? Now of all times?"

"It's his job—he has to. We always knew this was a possibility. I had just pushed it out of my mind seeing as we've been here so long."

"When would he leave? Do you need me to come down here? I don't want you to be alone." Emmett rapidly asked questions, trying to assist in any way he could. We were very lucky to have him as our older brother.

"No, Em, but thank you. We're still trying to figure everything out. I don't want you guys to worry about me—I promise I will come to you if I need you—I just wanted to get it off my chest. Can we talk about something else please?"

"But—" I wasn't quite ready to let this go. I wouldn't feel comfortable going back home while my sister was in pain, in addition to being extremely pregnant.

"Edward, I love you, and I promise I'll come to you if and when I need you. Just let me handle it. Promise me you both won't gang up on Jasper," Alice pleaded, grabbing both of our hands across the table.

I would drop it for now, but I certainly wouldn't forget it.

***ISTY***

"I need to pick up my Superman costume. Ali, are you riding back with me?" Emmett put his napkin on the table, fully satisfied with his meal.

"Wait, what?" I interrupted. "You can't be Superman!" I was pissed at my brother.

"Why not? Didn't you want people to dress up? Besides, you're going as Tony Stark, it's not like I stole your costume."

"First of all, it's a Marvel party and _Superman_ is a DC comic."

"I've heard a lot of dick swinging contests between you two over the years, but this one is by far the most ridiculous!" Alice laughed, eating the last of her tiramisu.

"You can't out-hero me at my own kids' birthday party!"

"How am I doing that?" he asked.

"Everyone knows Superman, not everyone will know I'm Tony Stark unless I tell them. Be Happy, the driver."

"Thank God you already have the wife and kids because you're the biggest geek on the planet. I can't imagine how you'd meet a woman. Everything you just said completely negates the whole hot surgeon thing." Alice taunted me.

"Fuck you both!" I gave them the finger. "You're uninvited to the party!"

"Do that again so I can break it," Em threatened.

"Really, how did you get girls in high school?" My sister was having too much fun at my expense.

"Just fine, thank you very much. I mean I did take Jessica's virginity…in your bed." I smiled smugly.

"What? Are you joking?" She looked from me to Emmett.

"Why are you looking at me? I wasn't there!" Em answered.

"Shoulda just dropped it..."

"Tell me you're joking," she pleaded.

"Okay, I'm joking. I'm really not, but if that's what you wanna hear, then I'm joking."

"Eww. I'm mad at you and now I hate her."

Emmett added, "Ali, that was fifteen years ago, let it go. As for you, I cleared my costume choice with my _nephew_, you know the one who you're throwing the party for."

"And I have the greatest super power of all thank you very much." Alice patted her very-ready-to-burst belly.

"Yes, you're as powerful as a cockroach, well done."

"You've had how many babies again? Oh, that's right, you can't! So, shut it."

Just like that, we launched into a full-on shouting match, trying to outtalk each other. Our mother would cringe at the language and dirty jokes being shared, but it was how we related to each other.

***ISTY***

Being back in my own car, heading home, never felt so good. I loved my sister and her children but carting them around in her minivan wasn't exactly appealing. I didn't care how fancy she tried to make it appear—it was still a minivan. It also resembled my own twins' playroom. Guilt crept in when I thought about how much I enjoyed drinking, cursing, and just having fun with my siblings while Bella was home with the twins for two days.

Alice sent her children back with us so they could attend Maddy and Masen's birthday party. She provided a folder of information on taking care of her children because the fact that combined, Emmett and I had four children of our own, all within the same age range as hers meant nothing to her. Nor did the fact that we were only flying back together and once there they would go immediately into their grandparents' care.

_How much trouble did she think they could get into at 34,000 feet in the air?_ Carlie did crossword puzzles with me until we both fell asleep while Emmett kept Emmalie and Jack entertained with games and movies. Emm was her mother's child through and through, making sure her siblings had all their belongings and comforting Jackson when his ears didn't pop right away. I wondered what my children would be like at her age.

When we arrived and met my parents outside, my mother looked way too comfortable behind the wheel of my car. I was sure she'd have her own very soon. I knew it drove great, that's why I'd bought it. Dad loaded up the Grandparentmobile while Emmett waited for Rose to pick him up. He could have just as easily caught a ride with our parents, but he'd be sitting in the back, no doubt between booster seats. After a few rounds of hugs, kisses, and promises to drive carefully, I sped to the Triborough to get home. Traffic wasn't too heavy, but the dash indicated that I'd missed bedtime by a few hours. No matter, I'd just keep the twins with me all day tomorrow, and Bella could have some time for herself.

The house was quiet as I dragged my suitcase to my office; I could unpack tomorrow or the next day, depending on how I felt. I just wanted to sleep in my own bed, preferably with my wife under me, but first I wanted to see my kids. Maddy was sprawled haphazardly positioned wildly in the middle of her bed. I couldn't imagine what she dreamed about which led her to basically fight her blankets. In Masen's room, I placed his blanket back over him and leaned over to kiss him, noticing the cookie crumbs coating his mouth. He had clearly taken a snack to bed, which was a no-no, but I wiped the evidence with a Kleenex from his nightstand, keeping his secret.

Climbing the steps two at a time, I secretly hoped Bella was still awake. Our door was closed as far as it could be without being completely shut, and I bumped it open to see the love of my life sleeping soundly. When I wasn't sleeping next to her, I enjoyed watching Bella sleep. Even asleep, I could tell when her mind was running. Even under the blanket, I could make out her bent knee resting below her straightened one with her elbow supporting her head. Only her face could be seen above the comforter. I should have showered, but watching Bella's nostrils flare above her sleepy smile was too enticing to keep me away.

"I don't know how I got so lucky to have the most amazing woman in the world waiting in bed for me." I leaned over Bella before kissing her softly on the lips. I didn't want to wake her, but I couldn't resist.

"You're also lucky she lets you wake her up from a peaceful sleep. When you try to be quiet, I think you actually make more noise. Hi, how was your flight?" She kissed me back, stretching under the blanket, which I took as an opportunity to straddle her with my arms resting above her head on the pillow.

"Flight was good. Texas was too damn hot. I'm happy to be home. Gotta watch Mom, she might come steal the Beamer in the middle of the night. I didn't think I'd get my keys back from her."

"It rides really well," she agreed.

"Do you want one now?"

"I'm not saying that."

"But…"

"Well, of course, I'd like a car that doesn't make me look like Captain Car Seat."

"Okay, I'll get you a new car."

"No, we're getting off topic now. I'm happy you're home." She brushed her nose against mine. I had yet to discover anything better than having my wife underneath me. Of course, her naked and writhing under me was the ultimate joy, but even like this, separated by pajamas and a down comforter, I was quite content.

"Well, since you're awake now." I started to pull back the blanket off of her. "Oh…or not."

My hopes of any sort of intercourse were crushed once I took in Bella's bedtime apparel.

"Or not what?" Raising herself onto her elbow, she turned on her night lamp.

"You're in your 'don't touch me' clothes." I went to my side of the bed. "The flannel shirt and granny panties tell me there definitely won't be any welcome home sex."

The open mouth and raised eyebrows told me I had once again put my foot in my mouth and may have just assured myself of no sex of any kind for a very long time.

_Take it back, Edward. Fix it. Does that gadget from _Men In Black_ actually exist? _

"I have on this shirt because I got cold. The granny panties are because someone promised to do laundry before they left but didn't, and the hampers are still waiting by the washing machine. But, I'm glad you're already expecting not to have sex." She peeled her shirt off revealing the breasts I adored before throwing it onto the floor. "Welcome home."

With that, she turned over on her side, leaving me stunned and facing her back. If I had stayed silent for a minute longer, we'd be a mess of sweaty and tangled limbs. When I should have come clean during the weekend spent with my siblings, I constantly deflected the attention elsewhere. During the moments when I needed to keep my mouth shut, my brain just kept spilling things out. I saw the chicken skin popping up on Bella's bare shoulder and knew I needed to fix this. Snatching up her shirt from the floor, I began begging for forgiveness.

"Babe, I'm sorry. You know I have a hard time thinking before I speak. That's why I married you—your levelheadedness balances out my verbal diarrhea. I know you took off your shirt to prove a point, but here, put it on. I don't want you to get sick. I'm sorry and I love you."

I spread the shirt over her and tucked the blanket back around her. She had heard me and that would have to be enough for now. Turning the light out, I sulked to the shower. If I had just done this before, my head would have been clearer and I wouldn't have made such an ass of myself. No, I'm sure I still would have. As the water ran down my back, I kept looking over my shoulder to see if Bella would join me in the shower. I didn't honestly think she would, but a guy could hope. There wasn't much left for me to do after I had bathed. I refused to pleasure myself with my wife in bed on the other side of the door. If she was asleep by the time I rejoined her in bed, the odds of forgiveness were in my favor. That meant she wasn't awake stewing in her anger. Securing a towel to my waist, I went in search of clean sleep pants. I was sure to have the same laundry issue as Bella.

"Welcome home," Bella whispered in the darkness.

_Guess I wasn't quite forgiven. _

I felt around on the wall for the light switch. Not only was my darling wife not sleeping, she didn't appear to be angry. She did appear naked. Very naked. It now made sense to me that this had been her earlier plan, but she had fallen asleep and then I ruined it by talking too much. She had put the flannel shirt on to warm up from being naked.

"So, um, are you still mad at me? Or is this a trap for me to get me excited and then I have to sleep on my back with an ice pack?" I asked, leaning against my dresser. I would wait for her to invite me over. Assumptions had already proved to be disastrous for me.

"No, this isn't a trap." She laughed, moving her hair over her shoulder. "I'm still just a little mad, but that doesn't mean I don't want to have sex with you. Don't be selfish; it's not just about you."

"Someone's been busy." I smirked with a nod to her nicely decorated vagina. She had some sort of landing strip design in the middle of everything else being bare. I preferred that over completely bare, which made me feel uncomfortable and a bit like a pedophile. As the father of a little girl, I wanted no creepy confusion about who I was making love to.

"What can I say, I missed you." She shrugged, clearly teasing me. "I mean, we don't have to."

I climbed onto the bed, pinning her down playfully. "You're still doing the laundry tomorrow," was the last thing I heard. Well, it's what I think I heard, since my ears were covered, trapped tightly between Bella's thighs. Home sweet home.

**BPOV**

The twins were officially registered for camp, and I was more than willing to pay extra to have them start that day. Stupid rules and schedule. Really, what was an extra day? I thought it would be too difficult and emotional to send them to camp, but two weeks of having them home proved that it was actually quite easy. The original plan was to wait until they were seven, but since their birthday fell during the summer, we signed them up. Edward and I checked out the campgrounds together, and he looked like he wanted to become a camper as well. This was of course after his multiple freak outs over the four pools and archery activities. He could tease me all he wanted about being overprotective of our children, but he was just as bad if not worse.

I was only about forty percent embarrassed by all of his questions at the first meeting in regards to the amount of lifeguards on duty, and whether the counselors were all trained at the Red Cross; he's such a doctor. The director, Peter Hallard, was very forgiving and took all the questions in stride. Once he assured us of the extensive training and retreats required for the staff, Edward loosened up a bit. It also helped when we were reminded that the campers all stayed in their groups during activities, so we never had to worry about our children getting lost in a sea of teenagers.

The camp was really beautiful, and I was sure the twins would have an amazing summer. They were attending the camp no matter what, so it was really up to them how much they'd get from the experience. Edward suggested we pay the additional three hundred dollars for the children to ride the camp bus. It was more for emergencies, if necessary, because he worried about our offspring being passengers with family and people we knew. He'd have a heart attack daily thinking the bus might flip over. I had mixed feeling wanting them to get the full camp experience, but I also worried that they might not be monitored enough on the bus ride. I considered that a compromise would be driving up there for the first week, but then they'd miss the first day. We were so torn.

***ISTY***

"Get out, get out, get out!" I gently pushed Masen out of the bathroom just as quickly as he had stormed in without warning.

"Mommy, I want a snack." He spoke into the door, making a tune with his knocks.

"You went past your father, who was probably in the kitchen, to come find me in the _bathroom,_ to look for a snack?"

Only my first born could rationalize that he was correct in his approach. As if a lightbulb had gone off and withered away all my doubt, I was no longer fearful of them attending camp and riding the bus. They were going stir crazy in the house, even with nearly every toy and electronic gadget available at their disposal. I knew each day at Camp Hillard would be full of activities to tire out my rambunctious pair and they needed it. Full disclosure required me to admit that I needed them to have it as well.

"But you said we have to ask you before getting a snack."

_Oh no, trying to throw back what I said to fit this won't work. The whining isn't helping either._

"Not if you can ask Daddy. Do you think I keep fruit snacks by the toilet tissue? I don't bother you when you're trying to poop in peace. Do I come looking for breakfast or my makeup?"

"You have fruit snacks in there?"

"There are no snacks in here! Go ask Daddy."

"I want snacks—"

"Get away from the door!" I hit the door with my palm, knowing he was probably leaning on the other side, purposely ignoring what I was saying to him. Privacy was a luxury my children had long ago decided was up to their choosing. "Ask Daddy to get you a krispy treat; I'm running away."

I heard him run away to deliver the message. I knew it was a matter of time before I had an audience coming to pester me. I had been more worn out lately and would be starting summer school right when the twins started camp. Summer vacation didn't exist for me, and I had a little over a week to prepare a full curriculum for my group of teenagers, with outings mixed in to maintain their attention. That didn't include making time for my family. I felt uneasy asking Angela to babysit for us over the summer. No one in their twenties wanted to willingly spend a New York City summer wrangling children, even if it was just the occasional weekend. As usual, Angela was a life saver and said I could call her anytime and it wouldn't inconvenience her summer plans at all. Edward vehemently opposed to giving her a raise for the extra seasonal work, so I'd just add more to the salary already in place and not tell him. We were at odds often these days, so many things were left unsaid. I rubbed my wrist, thinking back on the fight we had when I told him I'd be running the summer enrichment program. There was no malicious intent. It wasn't like he had an upcoming vacation. I would be contributing to the overall household income, which could only be beneficial. Edward wouldn't see it that way because we had more than enough to live on, but I loved working and would do my job for free if it ever came to that.

"Babe, can I come in?" Edward knocked on the bathroom door.

What was it with the males in my family trying to join me in the bathroom today?

"No," I whined. "I'm trying to use the bathroom."

"Mase told me you're running away."

"I am and while I'm gone, I'll be changing my name." I washed my hands, looking at my face in the mirror. I certainly looked how I felt—worn out.

"Well, we'd miss you if you ran away, especially me. Are you okay? Are you mad at me?"

It would be a lie if I said I was okay, but this wasn't a conversation I wanted to have through our bathroom door like prisoners. "I'm fine, just tired." I sighed for dramatic effect. He wouldn't press the issue if it actually appeared that I was tired.

"But you're mad at me?" He started twisting the door knob.

Now I was getting mad.

"Did you leave them downstairs unattended?"

"They're having a snack and trying out their new bags for camp. I promise they're fine."

I knew he wouldn't leave without some explanation. He could be just as persistent as both children combined, if not more.

"No, I'm not mad at you, I'm tired. I'm allowed to be tired. I wake up and hear 'Mommy' before my feet hit the floor. Then I'm Mommy the Chef, Mommy the Hair Stylist, Mommy the Chauffeur, and my personal favorite, Mommy the Driving Referee. When we got to the camp, I was still in Mommy mode because I had to be aware of any possible dangers before sending them there. We pick them up and it starts all over again. I know this is what I signed up for when the stick turned blue, but oh my god, can I have just five minutes to use the bathroom?"

"Babe, can you sit against the door? That way I don't feel as weird talking to the door. I'm gonna sit out here."

_What? After everything I just said he wants me to sit down. Can I punch him through the door?_

"Please," he pleaded.

He knew me so well. I was sure he could sense my indecision.

"Fine, I'm sitting." I plopped down on the floor to lean against the door.

He was obviously now aware that I wouldn't be exiting my current haven anytime soon. Whenever I found myself getting angry with Edward, I remembered moments like these when he indulged my stubborn craziness.

"I have no idea what it's like to be you, but things are good, no? I've been helping out as much as I can."

I knew he was fishing for compliments as he tried to figure out what was bothering me. This wasn't about him, but I knew he would make it seem so if I didn't tell him otherwise.

"You help out plenty. This isn't about you. I'm really just tired and want a second to myself before I go back to hearing 'Mommy, Bella, Mom, Babe.' Just let me whine for now."

"Let's go on vacation."

"Sure, let me pack right now."

"I'm serious. Let's take a vacation."

"We can't. We have their party in less than sixty hours, they're starting camp, I have summer school, you have surgeon stuff."

"Nice, all those years of medical school and residency diminished down to 'stuff.'"

"You know what I mean." I laughed, hoping to lighten the mood so he wouldn't think that's how I felt about his job. "But with all of that, there is no way we could go on vacation."

"Don't think about the reasons why we can't. Look at those as reasons why we should, even if it's just a three day weekend. My parents could come and watch the twins—"

"This would be without them?" I perked up at the possibility of a vacation with just my husband. We hadn't taken one of those since about the time when he had finally become my husband. Edward was right. We needed the time off and not just a weekend in the house playing Guitar Hero over Domino's. I was sure I could find some time during the summer school break to escape for a few days.

"Okay, so where are we going?"

"Doesn't matter, all you'll need is a bikini."

"Ha, I'm not bikini ready at all! You better take me somewhere with low lighting where I'll be in my tankini wrapped in a sarong covered with a sweatshirt."

"You know I've seen you naked, right? As recently as this morning, and I _always_ love what I see. We have a date coming up soon if that cheers you up at all."

"Of course it does; I can't wait."

"We need to get to Costco to get those snacks for the party and their stuff for camp."

Before I could groan out a response, complaining about leaving the house, I heard water running in the twins' bathtub and things clattering on the floor.

"Edward..."

"I'm on it." He scrambled outside the door to head off whatever project the twins were currently engaged in downstairs. That was my cue to rejoin the house. I could always count on the twins to bring me back to reality. I splashed some water on my face and whipped the door open dramatically to investigate.

"Come on, guys, are you kidding? Mommy is gonna be so mad at us. Well, more me than you two." Edward scolded the twins as I got closer to their shared bathroom.

I mentally prepared myself for what waited for me based on what I had just heard. Having a snack didn't involve the bathtub.

"Oh my god! This is how mothers go crazy. What happened in here?"

Madison and Masen pushed each other, trying to hide behind Edward. Of course that would totally work, and I'd have no idea who was behind the mess in front of me. There were toys littered on the floor and bathtub. My darling daughter was wearing her new swimsuit, complete with snorkeling gear, which led me to believe we caught them before their tub became a swimming pool. Masen wasn't off the hook, as he was in his new trunks and camp tee purchased that very afternoon.

"Daddy said we could," Madison piped up, still hiding. I knew he didn't give them permission, but of course they wouldn't take the blame. I also enjoyed seeing her throw him under the bus as well.

_Join me down on the asphalt, babe._

"I didn't, I swear." Edward really looked terrified, thinking I believed our child who was known to stretch the truth over him.

"Babe, please move. I need to see the troublemakers front and center." I used my index finger for emphasis.

He raised his hands in surrender and quietly moved behind me. I didn't have time to worry if his feelings may have been hurt or if he felt that I was undermining his authority.

"I can't even tell you how much trouble you're both in." I was more disappointed than anything because they knew better. What made me even angrier was that we went above and beyond to plan the best party for them and were even on our way to buy more items for said party. The fact that it was in two days really sent me over the edge. "Your grandmother saved your life and your party. If the party was here, it would be canceled. You _will_ be punished. However, this situation is separate so enjoy your party because starting tonight, your rooms will look quite reminiscent of when you first moved into them. The playroom is officially locked until I say otherwise. Now go put your clothes back on."

"Where will our presents go?" Masen asked, completely oblivious to everything I had just said.

I gripped Edward's arm, digging my nails into his flesh. That kept me from wringing the neck and whipping the ass of our son.

"Book that vacation. Now!" I requested through gritted teeth.


End file.
